New Calamity
by GrimmoftheQueen
Summary: Amy came from some galaxy far away from the Milky Way and it becomes clear she made by natural causes. Steven finds her on the beach in the water at night and she has a great fear of Homeworld then soon problems with Jasper come. An unlikely romance blooms through their wish to bring Pink Diamond back and they discover there was a lot more to the rebellion than they thought
1. Unknown Gem

_**This is set a little before Earthlings.**_

Steven woke up thinking he had heard someone talking; the voice was soothing but it was scared. It was more like thoughts than actual talking to him. He threw his covers off of him and headed downstairs to the screen door. Look outside and someone sitting in the shallow water while the waves washed up on them but there was no movement from them. Lion was sitting on the porch not caring about the presence of the person in the ocean.

Steven walked down the stairs creeping slowly making sure he didn't startle the person. He wasn't sure if it was a person or a gem sitting there but the person had light pale blue blue it almost looked white. Steven stopped at the water's edge staring. The thoughts had stopped once he stepped outside and it had to be coming from her.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

The person turned around and she was most definitely a gem.

"Oh you're a gem!" Steven said and she jumped up looking scared.

"I mean no harm! Don't! I won't go to your _Homeworld_! I'm not from there!" she cried.

Steven looked shocked unsure why she would say something like that.

"No! I'm not from Homeworld either. My name is Steven Universe. I'm half gem and half human. I'm from Earth."

The gem frowned, "You are a hybrid?"

"Yea!"

Steven smiled at her. She tilted her head to the side studying him. She had pale blue skin that was a lighter than Lapis' skin and there were some purple splotches on the right side of her face and right leg. Her gem was an upside down tear drop like shape when purple and blue mixed together. Her arms and hands were black but it had to be her clothes as it reached all the way down to her knees and she wore a cerulean colored dress with a diamond shaped cut out with her gem in the middle. To Steven her eyes were the most interesting part s they were purple faded to blue.

"What kind of gem are you?" he asked sitting next to her in the cold ocean water.

"I really don't know. Someone had told me I was an amethyst but I'm not sure."

"Oh... well you don't look like the Amethyst I know but you could. Do you have a name?" he asked nicely smiling.

"No... I don't know."

"Well since we think you're an amethyst we can call you Amy since there is already an Amethyst."

"Amy."

"You like it?" he asked.

"Yes. Thank you Steven. What's a human?" Amy asked looking at him curiosity.

"It's a species on this planet. Its the only one that can talk besides the gems that live with me. They live with me and we are called the 'Crystal Gems'! We keep this planet safe from Homeworld. My Mom helped them too at one point until she gave up her physical form to have me."

"Crystal Gems? Are those new types of gems?" Amy asked.

"No, just the team's name. We all wear stars too!" he cried standing up.

"STEVEN! WHERE ARE YOU!?" it was Pearl yelling for him.

"That's Pearl! Would you like to meet everyone?" Steven asked.

Amy looked hesitant but nodded anyways.

"Let's go!" he cried grabbing her black hand and pulling her to her feet.

"Garnet! Amethyst! Come out here!" Pearl yelled as she saw Steven was dragging a new gem up to the house.

"What's wrong Pear- oh who's that?!" Amethyst yelled and Amy flinched.

"Amethyst be nice! She's an amethyst too!" Steven said defending the petrified gem.

Garnet came outside staring at the gem, "Are you a fusion?" she asked.

"What is a 'fusion'?" Amy asked looking confused.

The trio looked at each other.

"Maybe she's like Jasper! Like how she has tiger stripes," Steven said.

"You're an amethyst? I figured you'd have more purple on you than that," Pearl said staring at her.

Amy ducked down behind Steven but it didn't help much considering she was a little taller than Pearl. Amy was visibly shaken by all the new things going on. Steven patted her hand that was on his shoulder trying to reassure her that everything was going to be ok. Steven turned around and took her hand.

"Let's go inside Amy. I'm really cold and I need dry clothes."

"Um... what is this? A shelter of some kind?" Amy asked looking up.

"It's my house. We can talk inside. You just sit on the couch and everything will be ok."

Amy's eyes widened at everything on the inside. It was all new things she had never seen before. Steven led her to the couch and she sat down touching the fabric amazed by how soft it was. She sat back loving how she sank into the cushions. It was reassuring and she liked it but what she didn't like was the way the Crystals Gems were looking at her.

"Amy can we ask you some questions?" Garnet asked.

"Sure but you have to promise not to take to the Homeworld. I don't what it is but it was scary and I was dragged there against my will," she whispered.

"You aren't from Homeworld? What planet are you from?" Pearl asked looking scared.

"It would be better if you just told us what happened and how you got here," Garnet said smiling calming down the blue gem.

"O-ok."

"Yay! Story time!" Steven cried jumping onto the couch.

Amy smiled and fidgeted with her blue dress before she started.

"I just remember waking up. I was in some kind of storm and everything. I just remember it was green, orange and a dark blue color and I was alone. It was like I woke up out of nothing. I know I have been alive for a very long time... There were many storms on my planet... sometimes it would be really bad and I would disappear sometimes but I would reform when I felt it was safe.

"After it took some time to predict the storms I managed to stay ok for a while... There would be some light from a passing comet sometimes but it was pretty dim there. I remember suddenly there were bright light and I heard voices. Something about collecting the gases for more gems but I had no idea what that meant. They were there for a while and I did my best to hide."

Amy looked nervous and her beautiful eyes began tearing up.

"They found me and forced me on a metal thing they called a ship. There were many gems there but I remember one who was bigger than the rest. They kept calling her Pink Diamond. She was very pretty and she seemed knowledgeable. She wasn't forceful like the rest and she was very nice to me. She told me I was different but I just wanted to go home. I loved my planet.

"They were having problems with a weird looking creature. It strange looking and it had many hands but no face. She looked bothered by it and something about... it just stuck together... They were stuck together and they were shattered. It exploded into a cloud and something shiny fell onto the ground. Pink Diamond ordered they to crush it and they did.

"We reached a place with lots of other gems. It was nice kind of. There were all different ones and Pink Diamond asked me what I was but I had no idea. She told me I looked like a amethyst but like a sapphire too. I didn't know any better. She told me things would be ok and then all the sudden they took me away. She looked really upset that they had taken me away."

Amy covered her face and cried softly. Steven patted her back and she looked at him trying to smile.

"They asked what weapons I had and I didn't even know what that was. They said I was made on that planet and that I was special but the Diamonds were afraid of me. They brought someone with a weapon as they called it and they had it placed over my chest when she stopped them. She said destroying me would be the wrong thing to do. When I realized what they were going to do I... I got scared.

"I fought many of the gems in the room but I made sure not to break any of them. I don't know why she helped me escape but she did. She did ask me to come back sometime to help her and that she may not be the same like she was but I could help her. When I escaped the Homeworld... I used the rock in space to launch me away from there because I didn't know what else to do."

"Pink Diamond," Steven said looking at the Crystal Gems and they looked shocked by Amy's story.

"It took me a long time to get here. I remember seeing a lot of ships going back and fourth but I stayed hidden in the rocks and dust of space. Things looked like they have changed since I had first left but I couldn't tell you how. I entered the atmosphere here a couple days ago and I landed in the water you have there. I didn't know anything of this planet and I'm sorry for crashing in. I wanted to see if I could make it back to the Homeworld when I go strong enough to save Pink Diamond but I am not strong."

"Pink Diamond has been destroyed," Garnet said and Amy started to cry more.

"It's ok Amy! Things will be ok and you can stay here!" Steven said holding her hand patting it gently.

"Things won't be ok because I couldn't help the person who made sure I was ok!" she cried.

"Steven make sure she gets some rest. We'll be back as we have an important mission to go on," Garnet said and Pearl stood up.

"Come get us if you need us. We are going to the Kindergarten to check some things out."

"Bye Steven!"Amethyst said as they jumped on the warp pad and disappeared.

X

X

"What are we going to do?" Pearl asked.

"We can let her stay but if she finds out the truth about Pink Diamond she may try and hurt Steven," Garnet said looking at the broken injectors.

"I think she'll be ok. We can give her a chance can't we?" Amethyst asked.

"I don't think that would be wise," Pearl said looking uncomfortable.

"She seems more lost and confused than angry Pink Diamond was shattered. I wonder why Pink Diamond would want to save an alien gem? Maybe there is more to this than we thought."

"Garnet are questioning Rose's decisions?!" Pearl yelled and Garnet shook her head.

"Maybe there's more than what Rose knew too."

Amethyst looked lost just like Amy did.

"Can she stay around? I like the idea of having an amethyst around."

Garnet smiled and nodded, "We are going to let her stay. If Pink Diamond thought she was worth saving then we have to keep her from being recaptured."

"I agree."

"With Steven's help maybe she'll be able to tell us more," Amethyst said smiling.

X

X

"Sleeping is weird looking Steven," Amy said smiling at him sadly.

"It makes me feel better sometimes. Come and try it; it will be like a sleepover!" Steven cried jumping up.

Amy followed Steven up to his bed and he clicked on his TV. The sudden light and sound scared her enough for her to scream cracking the windows. Steven shut it off as fast as he could as she dove under the covers trying to protect herself. Steven lifted the covers to see she was badly shaken.

"Why did you let them in here?!" she whispered frantically

"No, they aren't here. That's a TV. It has images and sounds. It's what we humans use for entertainment when we're bored."

"Oh..."

"Come out from underneath and we can watch it. Would you like that?" he asked smiling.

"Maybe..."

"Hey Steven," Amethyst called.

"You wanna come to the sleepover Amethyst?! I'm teaching Amy how to do it!"

"Sure!" she cried running up the stairs to join them.

X

X

Jasper sat in the middle of the Beta Kindergarten staring at the corrupted gem monsters she had spent time catching. It seemed to her they weren't going to be enough to take down those traitors but she couldn't be sure. They roared and fussed, biting on the bars but they couldn't get out. She was disgusted by them all.

"You things are filthy pieces of shit. After I beat Rose Quartz I'll be sure to destroy every single one of you."

She sat down in the middle of the cages and put her face in her hands. _My diamond... Pink Diamond. I will avenge you._

 ** _Hi everyone! This is my first Steven Universe fanfiction; I usually do RWBY fanfics and I am currently working on one. :) I love Steven Universe a lot and I love Jasper and Peridot. I'm also a big fan of Lapidot and Jaspidot, well anything with Peridot is cute lol Let me know what you think of this so far._**


	2. Meeting New Friends

The next morning Amy woke up seeing that Steven and Amethyst weren't there. She jumped up and began to panic but she calmed down to see they were downstairs in the space they called a kitchen. Crept down the stairs slowly and joined them with a weak, uneasy smile.

"Morning Amy! Do you want to eat?" Amethyst asked shoving a plate with breakfast food into her mouth.

"Amethyst! What did I tell you about eating the plates? Greg has bought several sets lately!" Pearl said frowning.

"It's ok, he can buy more," she said smiling.

"What is eating?" Amy asked.

"It's what the living things on this planet do to live. Since I'm half human I have to eat and sleep to function. I know it's different for you guys," Steven said.

Amy just blinked and stared at him.

"If you want Peridot can explain everything to you. She's really smart."

"Peridot?"

"She's a Homeworld gem but she's a Crystal Gem now. So is Lapis."

Amy scratched her head a little confused, "There's more of you guys?"

"Yup and Peridot is really smart. Lapis can control water and she can fly."

"That sounds fun."

Garnet put her hand on Amy's shoulder, "Things will be fine. You'll fit right in."

Amy smiled sweetly.

"Where is Peridot and Lapis?" she asked.

"At the barn. We will go there shortly. It will be fun and you'll get more friends."

"Friends?" Amy said aloud to herself.

"They're companions that you can depend on no matter what. They'll always be there for you," Pearl said smiling.

"Oh... that sounds nice."

An hour later they were jumping on the warp pad to the barn. Amy was gripping onto Garnet's arm for dear life as they went through the warp stream.

"You can open your eyes now Amy," Garnet said.

Amy opened her eyes to see hill of grass and trees; she practically had stars in her eyes. Steven smiled at her reaction. The world was beautiful and calm; she couldn't believe her eyes. All that time she spent on that planet alone in the storms and even in the chaos it was beautiful but Earth was a peaceful beauty.

"It's so beautiful... Wow."

"This is why we want to protect everything," Pearl said smiling.

"I can see why..."

"I like this place so much."

"Maybe we can show you the snow sometime too!" Steven said as they walked up to the barn.

"Lapis! Peridot! We have someone we want you to meet!" Amethyst yelled.

Lapis and Peridot poked their heads out from the back of the truck which was sticking out of the barn. They saw Amy walking up and they looked at each other.

"Who's that?" Peridot yelled.

"She's Amy and an amethyst like Amethyst!"

Peridot disappeared and came out of the barn to inspect out the new "amethyst" that had showed up. In reality Garnet and Pearl wanted Peridot to check her out mainly because she was a newer gem and she might have some idea who Amy really was. It wasn't unheard of that gems just existed but Amy displayed no magical gem powers but the way she said it Pink Diamond knew something they didn't.

"You don't look like an amethyst... Your frame is small and you're not even purple. As my time as a kindergartner every single amethyst that came out of the ground was big and purple... Except Amethyst over here; she's a special case. Even your gem is two different colors... Are you a fusion?" Peridot asked.

Amy looked at Steven then back at Peridot, "What's a fusion?"

Peridot looked at them then at her, "What kind of clod doesn't know what fusion is?!"

"She's from a planet all by herself," Steven said.

Lapis dropped down from the truck staring at Amy in amazement, "I've heard of natural occurs gems but I've never actually seen one!"

"You've heard of this? How come I've heard of it?!" Peridot yelled.

Pearl chuckled, "You're a newer gem I guess you never heard of such things since it was frowned upon."

"Sometimes a gem will be forming and sometimes an extra element or a shard of gem that formed had no purpose will fuse to make gem making her look like she was fused. My name is Lapis Lazuli."

"That's a pretty name," Amy said smiling.

"Come here I want to study you," Peridot said running back into the barn.

Amy looked at Steven, "What is fusion? Everyone keeps mentioning but I don't know what it is."

"It's when two or more gems got together to form a new gem," Lapis said taking her hand.

Everyone went into the barn and they sat down in front of the chair that Peridot had in the middle of the floor.

"Please sit down Amy. Let me get my tablet and we'll get started."

Amy sat down in the chair looking around at all the objects they had in the barn. It was really interesting in her opinion but then again she didn't know what anything is. She watched as Peridot came back down a ladder and stood there tapping on some rectangular object. Peridot got into her face staring at her eyes.

"Ok Amy... I'm going to ask you a series of questions. Where did you get your name?" the little green gem asked.

"Steven gave it to me."

Peridot looked at Steven, "Why 'Amy'?" she asked.

"We already have Amethyst. So I named her Amy."

"Do you like your name Amy?" Peridot asked.

"Yes. I don't know how to show it though."

"You mean 'write'?"

"I don't know what that is," Amy answered looking confused.

Peridot smacked herself in the face annoyed.

"I'm sorry. Maybe after you ask me questions, you can teach me stuff."

Peridot brightened up, "Really?! You want me to teach you things?"

"Uh yes. I don't know anything."

"Ok we'll do more on that later. What is your planet like?" Peridot asked.

"Well, it was blue, green and orange colored gases. There were constant storms and I remember disappearing a lot but coming back. I learned to predict and avoid the storms. They were quite beautiful and chaotic. It was pretty dim... I miss it a lot. I was there for a very long time."

"Ok... Did anything happen while you were there that was odd and out of the normal you were used too?"

"Yes. A ship came collecting the gases from my planet. They are the ones who captured me."

"Who was on the ship that you can remember?"

"There were a lot of red and yellow... blue gems maybe an orange but there was one that I knew for sure. Pink Diamond."

Peridot almost dropped her tablet, "What?"

"Pink Diamond, she saved me."

Peridot whipped around to stare at the Crystal Gems, "She told you the same?"

"She did," they all answered.

"Um ok... How did Pink Diamond save you? Did she tell you that you were an amethyst?" Peridot asked staring at her puzzled.

"She said I looked like an amethyst and a sapphire but I had no idea what either of those looked like so I just as an amethyst. They said... (Her eyes began to tear up) they said I was wrong. How was I wrong when I am me and I was made on my own planet alone? They said the diamonds were afraid of me but I don't know why. They were going to smash my gem until Pink Diamond ordered them not too. She helped me leave the Homeworld.

"I am supposed to go back and help her like she asked. To me it doesn't matter that she's shattered. Somehow she knew something about me that I didn't know about myself. I need to go back and fix things. Can you tell me why she thought I could help her?" Amy asked with pleading eyes.

"Hm... I don't know but do you have anymore information? Maybe I can come up with a couple of theories to test."

"Theories?"

"Yes... It's just an idea but I can review everything you told me and see if I can come with a reason she wanted to save you."

Amy jumped up and hugged the tiny green gem. Peridot's face turned dark green with embarrassment.

"Um... you're welcome... You can let go of me now," Peridot said smiling sheepishly.

"Awww, Peridot. You made her happy," Steven said smiling.

"Yes I see that. I have to get to work so leave me now."

Peridot climbed up the ladder and disappeared onto the loft.

"It will be a little while... I feel like going out today. Do you want to hang out in the woods?" Lapis asked Amy smiling.

"Um what is 'woods'?" Amy asked.

"That sounds great Lapis! Guys is it ok if I hang out here today?!" Steven asked.

"Sure. Amethyst can stay too," Garnet said smiling, "We are going to talk to Peridot and we'll head back to the temple. Come home around dinner time."

"Ok Garnet! Let's go explore!" Steven yelled grabbing Lapis' and Amy's hands taking off for the woods.

Garnet and Pearl climbed up the ladder to see Peridot with crayons and paper scattered everywhere. She was really thinking and staring at her tablet. Pearl and Garnet sat on the couch while she started writing on the papers without even noticing them. Garnet touched her shoulder and the little gem jumped.

"You scared me! Did she have anymore information?" Peridot asked.

"No. We actually wanted to talk to you," Pearl said.

"Is this about her seeking out Pink Diamond?"

"Yes."

"Figures. You can't fix a shattered gem," Peridot said.

"I think Pink Diamond knew she had the ability to fix shattered gems. If she could her power could fall I the wrong hands then she could fix all the gems that have been shattered and some real problems would come along."

"Pink Diamond was shattered to save Earth since she had control of this planet," Pearl said.

"Well then tell her about the rebellion and everything else you Crystal Gems did then. I can tell her my theories and you guys can help her decide. I have things to do and I thinks she's completely harmless."

"You really think that Peridot?" Pearl said looking unconvinced.

"Yes. She won't be able to help you guys when you need if you hold back information."

Garnet tapped her chin, "That is true. I suppose we can start teaching her things too. Let's go home Pearl."

X

X

It was about seven when they finished playing in the woods. Amy entered the barn with Steven looking around. Everything was so fascinating and she saw so many animals and plants. She was more curious to what Peridot was doing so she climbed the ladder and saw her sitting on the ground staring at papers.

"Are you ok?" Amy asked.

"I'm fine thank you. I am working."

"Do you need to ask me anymore questions?" she asked.

Peridot leaned back and looked at the odd gem, "Do you have any powers?"

"Um... I don't know. Isn't that what you're trying to figure out now?" Amy asked looking confused.

"That's true... I don't know have anything yet but if you come back in a week I should have something. Though you can come tomorrow and I can teach you things too."

"Thank you, Peridot. Can I ask you a question?" Amy asked.

"Sure why not."

"Have you ever fused before?"

Peridot dropped her table, "Oh my stars no!" Her face became dark green.

"Well why not?"

"It's an imitate personal thing. You share your thoughts and feelings in the process and your bodies become one. It's more complex but similar to human and animal sex. Some gems fuse with only their kind. Some fuse to fight. Some fuse for love. Fusion isn't able to happen unless you have the consent of both gems. Why do you want to know?" Peridot said looking interested.

"Do you want to fuse?" Amy asked outright.

"What?! No! I've never done it!"

"I haven't either."

"Well one day you'll find someone to fuse with. Be on your way; I'm working."

Peridot shooed her away and she headed out of the barn.

"Are you ready Amy?"

Amy nodded and grabbed Steven's hand.

"I'm still scared of the warping thing."

"It's ok. Let's go and eat dinner!"

X

X

"We sighted Jasper but she got away," Garnet said and Amethyst made an angry face.

"Who is Jasper?" Amy asked.

"She's... she's no one," Amethyst muttered and went outside slamming the screen door.

Steven pulled out his phone and showed her the picture of Jasper holding two corrupted gems.

"Oh."

"She's from Homeworld too," Pearl said, "She told Amethyst she was... wrong."

"But Amethyst is fine."

"We know but there is some truth to the statement. Amethyst is a quartz gem and she was made to be big. It's just Homeworld has their own views on things," Garnet said.

"Jasper doesn't look perfect. She's like me... I have the purple on half my body and she has marks of darker orange."

Pearl nodded.

"Amethyst wants a rematch with Jasper to prove she can beat her."

Amy just stared at them.

'Her feelings are hurt."

"Oh."

"It will take time for her to be ok again," Garnet said smiling.

Amy had the feeling she wasn't going to be alright.

 _ **Thank you to the two followers I have :) I'm glad someone likes this and I was nervous no one would like it. Thank you Style (Guest). I'm glad you like it :) I won't be updating until Saturday because I work all week and I work at night. I'll start on the next chapter when I can. I already know what it's called : Peridot the Teacher**_


	3. Peridot the Teacher

The next day Amy watched Pearl make bacon, eggs and toast. She was quite intrigued by how cooking took place as she asked Pearl how it worked. Pearl was more than happy to explain her and Amy sucked it in like a sponge. Pearl let her flip the bacon and butter the toast.

"Thank you Amy. If you want too I can teach you tomorrow morning how to cook. There's books too that will teach you."

"That sounds fun Pearl, thank you. So if this food stuff any good?" Amy asked picking up some bacon and sniffed it.

"I don't like passing mush. That's more Amethyst's thing. You can try it if you want."

Amy studied it. It did look good...

"Ok. Here I go," she said and closed her eyes.

She placed the bacon in her mouth and she looked at Pearl confused.

"You have to chew it," she said chuckling.

Amy nodded and started chewing. It was so good. _Wow I... like this! No wonder Steven eats this all the time!_

Amy looked back at Pearl.

"You have to swallow."

Amy nodded and smiled. She swallowed it and felt super weird.

"That was so good... it was different."

Pearl grimaced then forced a smile, "It's for some people."

"Does all food taste like that?"  
"From what Steven has said it all has different tastes. Even the same food can have different taste. It depends how you make it."

"Can you teach me to cook? It sounds fun."

"Sure! It'd help a lot if I was gone and you were here. You can cook for Steven sometimes. Let me find some cookbooks and we can try things together."

Amy glowed with excitement when Steven stumbled down the stairs rubbing his eyes.

"Good morning Steven," Pearl and Amy said together smiling at him.

"When are you going to the barn?"

Amy blinked, "Oh Peridot! I have to go!"

Amy had completely forgotten about Peridot because she was tasting bacon and talking to Pearl about food. She stepped on the warp pad and tried to relax herself. She wasn't ever going to get used to the warp feeling and she was afraid of the warp stream. It just looked weird in general and it reminded her of the bright lights from the ships.

She reappeared on the warp pad on the hill by the barn. She stretched and hurried her way to the barn seeing that Lapis was sitting on top of the barn watching the clouds. Amy stopped in front of the barn listening to see if Peridot was awake; for some reason Amy felt that it would make her mad if Amy did wake her up. Amy took one step in and Peridot jumped down from the loft.

You're late," she stated with a blank expression.

What is late?"Amy asked .

Peridot shook her head and headed for the ladder to the loft.

"I found you some books so you can understand humans and their language so you can live on this planet. I don't think you have any intentions of living in Homeworld so it'll be better just to focus on the English. Humans actually have more than one language, so we'll just focus on the one you need here. These books are for toddlers or small humans but since we have to start from the bottom, they'll work. Are you ready?" Peridot asked Amy nodded.

Over the next couple hours Amy learned the alphabet and basic objects. Peridot started on numbers and Amy flew through those too. She was naturally smart and curious which pleased the little green gem to no end. Amy had a lot of respect for the small gem and Peridot really liked that though Amy's next question would shock her a little.

"What are emotions?" Amy asked.

You don't know what that is? You experience them everyday.

"I-I do?"

"It's a feeling... It is an affective state of consciousness in which joy, sorrow, fear, hate or the like, is experienced, as distinguished from cognitive and volitional states of consciousness. When they captured you off of your planet you felt fear. When you talked about Pink Diamond being shattered, you were sad. You probably feel happy or joy when you are with Amethyst or Steven. From what I'm told love and hate are two of the strongest emotions you can feel."

What is hate?" Amy asked.

"It's an intense feeling of dislike... Like if someone was mean to you and you feel aggravation towards that person you probably hate them. You're annoyed by them pretty much. Love is a strong emotion where you care for someone a lot. I haven't really experienced this yet but I know someone who has: Garnet. You remember when you asked what fusion was? (Amy nodded) Garnet is two gems fused together: Ruby and Sapphire. Fusion is a special process but sometimes you can love the gem you fuse with.

"Garnet's fusion is held together by the love Ruby and Sapphire. You can be in love with someone completely different from you. I've only met Ruby and Sapphire a few times but I can tell you they are vastly different. If you want I have a video you can watch to see what love can look like."

"A video?" Amy asked.

"LAPIS! WE ARE GONNA WATCH CAMP PINING HEARTS! YOU WANNA JOIN US?!" Peridot yelled.

"NO! I'M SUNBATHING! THANK YOU THOUGH!"

Peridot pulled Amy through the loft and they climbed into the back of the truck. Peridot popped in a DVD and the TV flickered on. The words 'Camp Pining Hearts' came on and then it started showing people she had never seen before. Peridot and Amy ended up spending the rest of the day together watching almost the entire season one.

X

X

"You two have been watching this the entire time?" Lapis asked.

"No I taught her some things."

"I understand this romantic video a little better since she explained things to me."

"Oh. Do you like this show?" Lapis asked grinning and Amy nodded.

"It is very informational too and I can see the emotions on their faces while dealing with their situations."

Lapis nodded and shrugged in agreement as she sat down. It was almost nine at night when Amethyst came and got Amy since Steven was already asleep.

Amy sat down on the couch with Garnet who was looking through a newspaper. Amy was able to recognize some of the words but not of all of them since she was still learning. Garnet smiled over at her and Amy's face turned a slightly darker shade of blue. She felt embarrassed but she was going to ask anyways.

"What's it like being in love?" Amy blurted out.

Garnet smiled, "Why do you ask?"

"Peridot was teaching me some things and I asked about emotions. She said you would know about love."

Garnet smiled even wider,"I do."

"Can you tell me?"

"Love is like a feeling that's very special. There's a difference between love for friends and love for that special person. The kind of love I have for Steven, Amethyst and Pearl is different that the love Ruby and Sapphire has that creates me. Maybe one day you'll find love and you'll be able to understand it better."

"Love... so then how is it I feel towards Pink Diamond?" Amy asked.

"That's more of a friendship. She helped you and you want to return the favor. That's what friends do."  
Amy smiled sadly.

"Even if Pink Diamond can't come back, you have us, Peridot and Lapis."

"That's true."  
"What are your plans for tomorrow?" Garnet said.

"Peridot told me to come back if I wanted to watch Camp Pining Hearts."

Garnet chuckled and nodded.

"Do you want to learn how to fight?"

Amy stared, "What's that?"

"It's more to defend yourself just in case we aren't here to protect you. It will take some time but I'm willing to show you if you want."  
"Um... I don't have a weapon."  
"When the moment is right it'll appear."  
"Are you sure? I'm a lot different than all of you."

"We're all different. I'm always fused and it's considered an abomination. Pearls aren't meant to fight but to look pretty and act as a servant but Pearl rose above that. She can fight and she's smart; she can build things. Amethyst may be small but she's strong and strong willed. Peridot is small and a lot smarter than your average Peridot; she also has metal powers. Lapis is looked at like she's weak but she's a strong individual and she can hold her own.

"Steven is half human half gem. Sometimes his powers works and sometimes they don't. He can fuse with humans or with gems. We all have our differences but that's what makes us all strong in our own way. Just like how your different too; you came from a planet and you were born not because somebody wanted you to be but because it was meant to be."

Amy nodded.

"Will bad things happen if I do?"

"No. Why do you think that'll happen?"

"I don't want to shatter anyone."

Garnet stared at her.

"We just poof them and put them in a bubble so they don't hurt anymore and hurt others."

Amy looked unconvinced but nodded anyways.

Garnet went on to explain how there were corrupted gems and how one day they wanted to heal them. She explained Steven's some what working healing powers and that it may heal them. Amy explained to Garnet about the gem with no face had to have been a corrupted gem but Garnet explained it was two gem shards fused together on purpose.

"So... I am two gem shards fused together..."

Garnet scratched her head but she smiled.

"Maybe so but the thing is you came naturally. That gem monster was forced together and it's completely different."

Amy nodded but it saddened her.

 _But why was I allowed to come to existence right and they couldn't?_

"You should get some sleep, Amy. You have a big day ahead of you tomorrow."

"Ok," she said smiling, "Thank you."

 _ **I promise things will pick up in the next chapter so bear with me lol If you have a suggestion or something you would like me to put in the story go ahead and ask; I don't mind :) Well I have to work on my other story until next chapter...**_


	4. Gem Monster

The next day Steven showed Amy how to use FaceMessage (I made this up since there's FaceTime lol) and talk to Peridot on the laptop. Even Lapis joined in talking and waving excitedly at Amy making her day. After an hour of talking and eating bacon by the plateful, Amy got up and headed to the warp pad with her friends for her first gem mission. She was more comfortable this time since everyone was with her.

The place they warped too was hot as can be compared to the planet she lived on. The heat didn't bother her that much but she just noticed the difference in the air temperature. They walked through some sand that led to a jungle and it smelled different. There was something in the air that was different but it smelled familiar.

"I smell something... It's so familiar... A gem monster?" Amy said aloud and everyone turned to look at her.

"You can smell them?" Pearl asked looking disgusted.

"It's the smell of despair..."

"It's coming!" Garnet yelled.

It was a giant corrupted gem monster colored pink and brown with three arms and six legs looking like a snake with legs. It's gem was on one of it's arms and it looked angry opening it's mouth baring it's fangs. Amy stepped back as everyone got their weapons out but it wasn't interested in the Crystal Gems- it wanted her and she knew it. She froze in place; there was no denying it, she was scared. It reached out for her but Garnet knocked its hand away.

"Stay away from her!"

Amy took off running and it pushed everyone out of the way chasing after her. _Why am I running? I'm supposed to be learning and here I am running away. Why is it after me? What did I do to it? Did I do something and not know about it?_ She stopped in her tracks and turned around to face it. She could hear her friends yelling at her but she couldn't make out what they were saying.

The pink and brown monster grabbed her with two hands and started squeezing. She yelled out and pulled one arm out. Amy had no idea why she felt drawn to the corrupted gem but she was. When she had it in her hand, she started pulling on it. The gem changed shape from a circle shape with spots to a rectangular shape that was just brown.

She pulled harder and it's body started to change shape and size. Her friends arrived in time to see the corruption leaving the monsters body and climbing through Amy's. They were screaming for her to stop but she couldn't once she already started. It was like she suddenly got a burst of strength and she jerked harder pulling the gem out and it's physical form disappeared.

"Amy! What did you do!" Garnet yelled staring at her.

Her arms were pink and brown with corruption.

"I don't know-

She poofed into a white sparky cloud leaving behind her gem and the new cleansed gem.

"Garnet what happened to Amy!" Steven yelled looking upset.

"Everyone stand back! She might be corrupted!" Garnet yelled grabbing the gem of the monster.

She bubbled it and backed up.

Amy's gem was quite beautiful in it's blue color and hues of purple; there wasn't a spot of corruption on it. It wasn't even five minutes before her gem started glowing and she took shape. Her face formed showing some purple spots here and there but they were quite faded. She looked up at them looking confused.

"Did I fix it? Did I fix the gem?" she asked leaving everyone bewildered by what was going on.

"You healed the corruption?" Amethyst asked.

"I think that's why it came after me. I was attracted to it too... and it knew I could fix it..."

The Crystal Gems just stared at her.

"That's great though! We can fix the ones at home in Garnet's room!" Steven cried looking happy.

ROOOOAAARRRR!

 _What was that?_ Amy thought looking around.

The ground shook violently and there was a lot of rustling. They all got ready to attack when Jasper popped out of the foliage. Amy's eyes widened at the giant gem; it was the gem from the picture Steven had showed her. She had a couple of corrupted gems in her hands.

"What are you doing with those?" Amy asked not caring who Jasper was or what she would do.

"You got another gem to join your pathetic club? All you Crystal Gems are, are a bunch of stupid fucking rejects. What can this one do? She looks like one of those fancy gems that stand there and look pretty but she looks defective too. What did Rose Quartz want- a bunch of pathetic no name losers?"

"Why don't you come a little closer and say that!" Amethyst yelled seething with anger.

"What do you want, you over cooked runt?" Jasper sneered making the small purple gem angrier.

"Why is she saying that for?" Amy asked looking confused, "Amethyst is perfect the way she is?"

"Who are you anyways? You defied Homeworld too?" Jasper spat glaring daggers at her.

"I'm not from your Homeworld- I come from my own planet" Amy said looking annoyed now.

"Your own planet? Only gems start off from Homeworld or they are planted on other planets but every gem is a Homeworld gem!"

"Don't say anymore Amy," Pearl said standing in front of her.

"Gems are made with purpose! To fight and defend their Homeworld! To fight for their Diamond!"

"Steven what is she talking about?" Amy whispered.

"Who was your Diamond?" Jasper yelled .

"I didn't belong to anyone! I had one friend before Earth and it was Pink Diamond!" Amy yelled getting upset.

"The Diamonds wouldn't be friends with some stupid gem like you," she said, "Don't make me laugh!"

"She saved me from those gems in Homeworld! They were going to shatter me!" Amy cried with tears filling her eyes, "It's no lie! Apparently you don't know her like you said you do!"

Jasper became enraged and summoned her crash helmet.

"You think you can fight me!" Jasper yelled.

"BRING IT!" Amethyst yelled.

"I want her! I have no need to fight a weakling!" Jasper said, calling Amy out.

Amy looked at Steven but he gave her a nod of approval, "I believe in you Amy."

Amy stepped forward; she had no idea how she was going to fight but it was worth a try. Jasper came at her using her spin dash ability that was similar to Amethyst's. It shocked everyone when all Amy did was hold out her hands stopping Jasper in her tracks. Jasper just stared at her.

"How?!" she yelled but Amy provided no answer and there wasn't one to give either.

"You didn't know her like I did in my last moments on Homeworld. I am not from there and I will never be from there- I am not something someone can just use. I am who I am and I was created by accident in a chaotic storm on my planet. You have no idea who I am or what I am because I don't know either!" Amy yelled shoving her backward.

Jasper accidentally stepped on the corrupted gems shattering them.

"You broke them!" Amy cried.

"It doesn't matter, there's more of them all over this miserable little planet," Jasper said not caring but Amy just glared at her.

"They were someone!"

"They are beyond help you twit!" Jasper yelled.

The Crystal Gems just stood there watching there argue. Amy poked Jasper's chest practically growling.

"You don't know that either! You think you know everything when you don't!You're not Peridot either so you can't even assume because you don't have a tablet to look it up on!"

Jasper just looked confused and Amethyst snickered.

"She doesn't know what that is Amy and gem knowledge isn't on Earth's internet."

"Well, she shouldn't suggest she knows everything!"

Amy turned back to Jasper who was no longer wearing her helmet.

"I don't have time for this," she murmured turning away.

"Why not? You started it!"

"I have things to do and you're getting in my way-

"So!"

Pearl grabbed Amy's arm pulling her closer to them and away from Jasper.

"You have no idea what I can do," Jasper growled.

"Then... then bring it! I'm not afraid of you!" Amy yelled, though she was lying; part of her was afraid of Jasper.

"That's enough! Jasper this ends here!" Garnet yelled summoning her gauntlets.

"You really think all of you can defeat me with Rose Quartz like that?" she said pointing at Steven.

"That's Steven," Amy said looking confused.

"I don't care what you call her now but you can't defeat me without fusing so this is a waste of time."

Amy looked back at them but no one moved.

Jasper disappeared into the trees leaving the Crystal Gems standing there. No on had anything to say with all that had happened. They went back the way they came and went home. Garnet, Pearl and Amethyst left Steven and Amy alone at home while they warped somewhere else. Steven played his game but he kept stealing looks over at Amy who sat on the couch motionless.

X

X

"She what?" Peridot said looking shocked.

"She cured the corruption," Pearl said handing over the bubble.

Lapis looked at it too, "That's pretty hard to do from what I've heard. They normally just shatter them."

"Do you think Pink Diamond knew she had this ability?" Garnet asked.

"It's a possibility... Maybe Pink Diamond had a sapphire tell her she would one day be corrupted and had a feeling that Amy could heal it. Or maybe Pink Diamond was slowly being corrupted and was attracted to her the way that corrupted gem was... Maybe Amy has the ability to heal corruption and fix shattered gems. I know Steven can heal cracked ones but to heal a shattered one is a completely different."

"You think we should hide stuff like this from Amy?" Amethyst asked.

"We understand your concerns Amethyst but if she fixed Pink Diamond things might go downhill..." Pearl said softly.

"Did anything else happen to her?" Peridot ask taking notes.

"When she reformed she had more purple splotches on her than before but they aren't highly noticeable," Pearl said trying to think.

"This is unheard of... Now... if you want we can test her power on shattered shards if you want," Peridot said, "But we can wait... We should figure out what Jasper is up too first I think. I don't think she can force the corrupted gems together to fuse."

"That's true."

"What's Amy doing now?" Lapis asked looking disinterested in what they were talking about.

"She should be resting. She was on the couch when we left."

"Tell her I'll come over tomorrow."

X

X

Jasper threw five corrupted gems into different cages that she dug by hand. She wanted to get more but her minded was distracted by the small blue gem telling her off. _Who did she think she is? She is a lowly gem with no real abilities anyways... stupid Crystal Gems._ Something bothered her though; she was legitimately upset with Jasper over Pink Diamond. Maybe that gem _knew_ Pink Diamond...

"What would she know?" Jasper growled.

 _Maybe she does know something... I never seen a gem likes her before and she didn't really seem like a Homeworld Gem. Most of them aren't physically that strong._

Who was this Amy?

 _ **So I did a story cover. It took three hours between the drawing and outlining it and fixing it on three different phone apps lol The planet that is behind her in mostly green is her planet by the way. I'm glad you like this story MadTrickster. The updates on this story will be a few days in between compared to the RWBY story I'm working and it has nothing to do with liking it more, its because its almost over with. There's about three maybe four chapters left in it and I'm sure everyone is ready to see how it ends lol**_

 _ **I was actually have an idea of where this story is going and how its going to end but it may change before I first it. See you in the next chapter. :)**_


	5. Long Day

The Crystal Gems returned and went into their rooms seeing that Steven and Amy fell asleep already. Amy got up when she knew they were out of the house and went outside to sit in the ocean. She didn't mind the cold water on her body, she found it more soothing than anything. She messed with the sand letting it fall out of hands.

She missed her home and it may not be the same after she spent all that time trying to get away from Homeworld. Amy had realized that times had changed a long, long time ago. She wasn't even sure if they would've kept Pink Diamond's shards in an effort of trying to fix her. She missed the pink haired gem who smiled at her nicely.

Part of her felt like the Crystal gems were keeping something from her but she couldn't blame them. The part of the Diamonds they experienced was a lot different than what she experienced. Steven had explained that fusions between two different gems were frowned upon; Amy couldn't see how it was if it created something so beautiful as Garnet. She found Amethyst perfect but if she had been on Homeworld she would have been shattered and so would Pearl for disobeying orders.

"I don't blame them... They've been protecting this place forever, of course they would be suspicious of me."

Her pale blue hair was blowing all around her thanks to the wind from the ocean and waves. All Amy wanted to do was go home and stay there. She didn't have to worry about all the things she was dealing with now, but could she go back and be alone after having such wonderful friends? She didn't want to abandon anyone else.

X

X

The next morning Pearl allowed Amy to try and make breakfast by herself, in which she made it delicious and she didn't burn anything. Steven even took a picture of Amy holding a spatula in one hand and a plate of food in the other smiling proudly. It was around ten when Lapis showed up on the warp pad with Peridot waving and smiling. Maybe for Amy it would be good if she was distracted for a little while.

Steven took Peridot, Lapis and Amy up to his bed and showed them the video games he played while they all sat in awe watching him play. Finally Peridot took the controller from him and started playing, to no one's surprise she was pretty ok at playing. Steven hooked up the second player and handed it to Lapis who looked unenthusiastic to play but did anyways and ended up beating Peridot who became angry. Amy giggled as Peridot stormed off to the downstairs but she returned shortly looking embarrassed.

"I don't see how you could be so good and you don't even like technology!" Peridot yelled.

"I don't know but it's ok. You want to try Amy?" Lapis asked smiling at Amy who looked unsure.

"Is it fun? I like watching you two play actually," Amy said blushing.

Peridot looked at Lapis as she sat up behind of Amy and wrapped her arms to show her the controls as she placed her own hands on the alien gem's. Steven didn't find this odd at all but Peridot did and she was a little jealous admittedly. It took her a while to get Lapis to like her but took Amy just showing up and it was enough to gain a friendship. _I did interrogate her... I guess I can't blame her but Lazuli is getting awfully friendly really fast._

Lapis and Amy played against Peridot for thirty minutes before Steven took over for Peridot. They tagged teamed for over three hours before Steven called it quits when was hungry. Amy got up and followed him to the kitchen to watch what he was making so she could learn how to do it too. Peridot looked over at Lapis who was watching Amy like a hawk.

"Do you like her?" Peridot asked and Lapis jumped.

"Huh? Of course she's my friend."

Peridot looked unamused.

"Yea, sure."

"What does that mean?" Lapis asked making a scary face.

"I've never even seen you that friendly with Steven."

Lapis' face turned dark blue and she turned away.

Amethyst decided to join them after Steven was done eating. Amethyst was going to make a couple sandwiches like Steven did but Amy offered to help because she really wanted to try. Amy managed to make a foot tall stack of lunch meat, cheese, condiments and five slices of bread for Amethyst who had stars in her eyes seeing the wonderful artwork. Steven snapped another picture and then another of Amethyst hugging Amy making everyone laugh.

Peridot and Lapis watched in disgust as Amethyst shoved the whole thing in her mouth and swallowed but Amy and Steven were unfazed by it, which it was normal for them anyways. They decided to go outside and play in the water at Lapis' suggestion. Amy stopped and stared at the spot she had sat when Steven first met her, everything that was said that night came flooding back. Peridot stopped by her and tapped her shoulder the best she could since she was short.

"Huh? Sorry I was lost in my thoughts."

Peridot nodded and smiled, "It's fine. In a little bit would you like to draw pictures with me? Maybe they would help with my investigation."

"Sure I'd love too," Amy said smiling at the green gem.

"Can I ask you an unorthodox question?"

"Um sure," she answered unsure what that really meant.

Peridot _knew_ Lapis was listening and it was just what she wanted.

"So... I have never done it before but if given the chance you are up to it, would you fuse with me?" Peridot asked shocking the alien gem.

Lapis was fuming with rage and Steven saw this but he had no idea why she would be so angry.

"I-I-I don't know. I don't even know how it works. Maybe after we figure out some stuff about me. I don't us fusing unless it's completely safe."

Peridot scratched her chin, "This is true."

"That was another question I was going to ask you at some point anyways. I don't know if I can."

"Yo dorks! Get in here and have fun!" Amethyst yelled making them both smile.

"What's a dork?" Amy asked looking a little confused.

"It means someone who isn't very good at socializing."

"Oh."

Amy grabbed Peridot's hand and pulled her into the ocean making everyone laugh except for Lapis. She continued to stare at her angrily at her little green roommate. _If I didn't like Camp Pining Hearts I would snap all of those DVDs in half. I'm going to try and be nice until she keeps provoking me._ Steven tackled Lapis into the water and she started laughing. Lapis raised the water taking everyone into the air and it was fun for them all.

Lapis dropped everyone and they all fell into the water laughing. Lapis raised the water where Amy was and brought her closer to her making Amy blush a dark blue color. Garnet was watching out the window seeing the display going on and she wasn't sure how to take it with Amy not understanding feelings all that much. Garnet watches as they all played in the ocean together. Lucky for them Amethyst had taken a liking to Amy but not as much as Lapis.

Amy landed in Lapis' arms giggling as Peridot stood to the side watching the interaction. Peridot had grown to like Lapis a lot even with her strange attitude towards everything. Peridot had thought it was strange to consider Amy an amethyst with her color but her gem shape was most unusual; it looked extremely similar to Peridot's. Mostly all the Peridots she had ever seen were green to yellow in color not blue.

Amy had to be another gem, a kind she had never seen before. She had no control over water like a Lapis Lazuli, all she had was strength and from the Crystal Gems she could over power Jasper easily. How come she was able to heal a corrupted gem then the corruption just turned into purple splotches on her skin? Was there more to it than Amy let on or did she have some kind of amnesia?

Lapis started raising waves to where Steven could surf on Amethyst who shape-shifted into a surf board. Amy watched with stars in her eyes as Steven surfed over Lapis' waves with ease. Peridot didn't mind she was on the side watching because she was studying Lapis and Amy's interaction. Maybe Amy was a Lapis Lazuli without the powers; her coloring was almost the same. No Lapis Lazuli was the same in personality and shape but their powers and colors were the same.

It was about six when Pearl called them in for dinner. Amethyst and Steven ran up to the house with Amy and Lapis lagging behind and Peridot behind them, listening to them talk. Peridot could see why Lapis would like her so much physically; she was beautiful. They stopped outside the steps and Peridot continued up the stairs listening as well as she could.

"So, Amy... Do you like Earth?" Lapis asked smiling at her.

"It's pretty... but I prefer my own planet sometimes but it's because I miss it. I know you're from Home world, do you like it here?"

"I do. I have good friends. A great roommate. Can I tell you something?"

Amy nodded and Lapis took her hands.

"I think you're really beautiful and I like how you are. You seem so free... would you like to be with me? Like how it is with Sapphire and Ruby."

Lapis' face was dark blue and so was Amy's. (What's this feeling?)

"I don't think I can say yes when someone else likes you like that."

Lapis looked confused, "What?"

"Peridot seemed to n be acting weird the whole day. I think she likes you because she's been watching us through the window the whole time."

Lapis turned around and looked to see Peridot trying to hide but her blonde triangular hair was showing still making them giggle.

"I had no idea. This explains a lot about why she's never mean to me. What should I do?" Lapis whispered.

"Go tell her."

Lapis took Amy's hand and they headed up the stairs together smiling. They entered the house to see Amethyst and Steven eating dinner while Pearl and Garnet sat with them. Peridot was sitting by the window with a strange look on her face; it was an expression between anger and sadness. Lapis let go of Amy's hand and stood in front of the little green gem staring her down making Peridot uncomfortable.

"Peridot."

"Yes?!" She squeaked in response.

"Amy told me you like me. Is that true?"

Steven gasped smiling; he knew it all along.

"I-I-I-

"Peridot relax. Tell her the truth," Steven said smiling.

"Yes. For a couple weeks now..."

Lapis knelt down and wrapped her arms around Peridot's tiny, shaking frame hugging her tightly. Peridot's face was dark green and her eyes were wide with astonishment. She never thought the beautiful gem would like her back but it made her happy all the same. Peridot hugged her back and relaxed herself.

Amy went and sat on the couch. She smiled thinking about happy she was for the new couple.

"This calls for celebration!" Steven yelled, "Can we make them a cake?!"

"Steven I don't think that they would want a cake-

"I can make it," Amy said smiling, "It sounds like fun."

Garnet smiled and gave Peridot thumbs up making the gem glow happily.

"This is the best day we've had in a long time," Steven said and shoveled the rest of his food in his mouth.

X

X

Amy and Steven made a small French vanilla cake with peanut butter icing. They had so much fun making it together they found a small tube of red icing and drew hearts all over the cake. They handed it the new happy couple smiling brightly but Lapis was the only one to eat it since Peridot wasn't much into human food thanks to Amethyst; even Garnet had a piece. Everything seemed perfect in that moment.

Steven decided to order a couple pizzas and share with everyone for later. They ate pizza around ten and by one everyone was all tired out from all the fun. Peridot and Lapis held hands as they warped back home waving to the Crystal Gems. Amy relaxed back on the couch and closed her eyes. She was glad for her friends.

Garnet was carrying Steven up the stairs and placed him in bed even though he was in his regular clothes but he was too sleepy to change. Garnet came back down the stairs to see Amy staring into the kitchen with a dazed look on her face. Sometimes the fusion would catch her just staring but she had no idea what she was thinking about. She could be thinking about home and Pink Diamond or even about the day she had.

"Are you ok?" Garnet asked taking a seat beside of her.

"Yea. I'm glad for Peridot and Lapis."

"That was nice of you to do. How did you know they liked each other?" the fusion asked.

Amy grinned widely and said, "Camp Pining Hearts."

 _ **Sorry for the wait and I hope you don't think you had to wait so long. Thank you to the 5 followers I do have, I'm glad you like it :) Like I said I am a big fan of Lapidot but this is more about my OC and Jasper when we get there. Next chapter: Into the Beta Kindergarten**_


	6. Into the Beta Kindergarten

_**Onto what happened in the episodes (kind of). I'll be mixing in my own parts obviously but including what happened in the cartoon as well. This will be the Beta and Earthlings slammed together. Sorry it took a couple days too by the way.**_

Over the few days after Lapis and Peridot got together Amethyst became a little gloomy and started moping around. Even with the mountains of food Amy was making her she didn't even seem interested. Steven tried to explain that it wasn't actually Amy who caused the problem but Jasper's words did. Amy even asked Peridot what was wrong but Peridot couldn't really explain why Amethyst was acting the way she was.

Then one day Steven and Amethyst came back covered in scratches but Amy didn't ask anything since they were smiling and laughing together. Garnet smiled but it had faded quickly when she saw the lonely look on Amy's face but Amy said nothing. She could see Amy was lonely and she didn't have anyone. Pearl noticed it too and invited to make cupcakes and Amy quietly accepted the offer.

For some reason lately she couldn't see Amy's future like it had been blurred by some unknown force.

"So Amy... how you thought about wanting to do anything in Beach City?" Pearl asked smiling.

"I don't belong here."

Garnet and Pearl stared.

"I don't understand Amethyst's feeling and I don't know why I can't understand. Explain it to me."

"Well to be honest you would be the one to understand Amethyst the most but you came from a planet where you were alone. You've been alone and have no idea how to process the complex emotions that comes with living here. It's not your fault and don't worry, it does take time. Amethyst was alone for a while before we met her."

"I think Amethyst is Amethyst just the way she is. I have no idea what any other amethyst looks like to know but I like her a lot. I don't think I love her as a girlfriend but as a friend I love her."

Garnet and Pearl smiled.

"When the time is right... tell her," Pearl said, "She'll need to hear it when the time is right."

X

X

The next day Steven woke Amy up by jumping up and down on the couch and she looked up at him smiling tiredly. They got up and Steven taught her how to use the shower because she tries messing with the other day.

"Because our skin gets dirty and so does our hair we take baths or showers. You can wash off with different things that smell good. There's wash for your hair, your body and your face. I have some bubble stuff if you wanna give it a try."

"I would but I can't wait to visit Peridot and Lapis," Amy said smiling.

"Let me take a bath really fast! I can't wait either!"

X

X

Amethyst, Steven and Amy walked up to the barn seeing that Peridot and Lapis cuddled up in the truck bed watching Camp Pining Hearts together. Amethyst looked unamused and started messing with her whips.

"Peridot! Lapis!" Steven called and the couple jumped.

"Oh- um hi Steven! You didn't message us," Lapis said smiling sheepishly.

"We did before I took a bath."

Peridot and Lapis looked at each other lost.

"It's where humans wash off if they get dirty and they also can 'shower'. I guess there's other ways to get clean too according to Steven," Amy said smiling, proud she knew something they didn't.

"Oh," they said in unison.

"Can we go and do something else?" Amethyst ask looking annoyed.

"What's your problem?" Peridot asked looking surprised.

Amethyst rolled her eyes and walked away leaving Amy and Steven with Peridot. Steven leaned over and started whispering to Peridot and Peridot starting nodding. Amethyst glared at then and stomped back over staring at them but only Steven averted his eyes. Amethyst stared into Peridot's terrified green eyes.

"What did he tell you?" she whispered.

"Um... um Amethyst! You don't need to be anything like Jasper! Your kindergarten is clearly a lot better than Jasper's! At least all the holes in yours was straight and correct! I mean it doesn't matter if you're smaller in size- you possibly could be just as powerful!"

Peridot was shaking like a leaf but Lapis was paying no attention to what was going on down on the ground.

"You really think that?" Amethyst asked.

"Of course I do!" Peridot said smiling.

Amy looked over at Amethyst who smiled a little at the thought.

"If you want I can take us to the Beta Kindergarten right now!" the little gem squeaked.

Steven looked at Amy who just shrugged. Maybe that would be better for Amethyst to see where Jasper came from and she would feel better.

"Lapis! I'll be back in a little bit!" Peridot called and Lapis looked down.

"Ok! Stay safe!" she called back and blew her a kiss. Peridot blushed and waved to her.

X

X

They reached the Beta Kindergarten within minutes. There was red sandstone everywhere; it was bright with the sun over head but it was pretty but Steven didn't want to say anything. Amy looked around and wondered if that's why Jasper had the red orangish markings on her skin like she did. She wasn't sure why the place looked more empty than filled with holes like Peridot had explained how a kindergarten should be.

"At the time they needed more soldiers for the rebellion and they literally dropped injectors anywhere at this point. This place wasn't even thought through- I mean some of the actual stone on Earth is kind of useless. This stuff looks brittle and not well put together like your kindergarten, Amethyst. Since Amy doesn't really know much about this stuff because she was made in a storm on her planet, this will be a learning lesson for her too," Peridot said.

"Am I extremely underwhelmed? It's super bright!" Steven said still trying to look at the stone.

"So this stone has no minerals in it?" Amy asked.

"It does and it doesn't. When read all the files the kindergartner that looked at this found out half the stone in here was useless and it was a lot of hit and misses. When we get further down you'll see what I'm talking about. I had read about this place and how the best place to place injectors would be in the downward position but for some reason they couldn't do that due to the 'weather conditions' on this planet."

They began walking through and all the holes there were sideways and the walls were curved not straight like they should be. Amethyst and Steven could see the big difference between this one and Amethyst's place of birth. Amy looked inside some of the holes checking it out but for her she felt... weird. To see where gems came from and how... she felt strange but she couldn't place the feeling.

"See! The walls should be straight and not misshaped like this! The holes are too curved to side and nothing was really done correctly. It would be a big waste of time to even make warriors here even in the middle of war. There would be no guarantee that the gems born here would come out functioning at all. It really makes you appreciate the hole you came out of huh Amethyst?" Peridot asked.

"I guess it does," she said looking around.

They started walking further.

"See none of the holes are straight and deep enough. None of them look like they have frictional rock melt like they should- well to you guys it would be glass. Even at the time of war they should have thought about it better. If I was here I would have done a better job- no offense Steven but you understand what I mean right?" Peridot ask and Steven nodded.

"What happens after the gems emerge?" Amy asked.

"Well technically after the gem emerges it already knows what to do. It take some time for them to grow and everything. Some gem types take longer than some and if they stay in the ground too long they come out a little shorter which is nothing to be ashamed of Amethyst. The stone surrounding the gems are sucked off the minerals that help make them grow. When there are enough kindergartens it drains the planet dry and it dies."

Amy touched one of the curved holes and it came to her.

"Wait! That's why they came to my planet! They were stealing the gas and materials that made my planet and me to replace what the kindergartens took so they could keep reusing the rock here on Earth!" Amy cried, her eyes filling with tears.

Peridot looked shocked, "I've never even heard of that before."

"My home may not even be there when I get back! They could have been stealing from there even before I was born and that's why I never saw any other gems!" she yelled rattling the tiny gem.

Amethyst looked st Steven.

"Amy it's ok! Your planet may still be there!" Steven said trying to calm her down.

"How can anyone be sure?! I've been away so long!"

"WOW!"

Everyone turned to see Amethyst pointing at a giant hole. Jasper's hole. Amy just stared at it. She didn't seem to see how special it was. Peridot jumped up trying to climb the sandstone to no avail. She looked over at Steven and he smiled at her.

"Help me! I need a little help!"

Steven picked her up and threw her into the air. She landed on the ledge.

"Thanks," she grumbled.

She walked in touching the walls.

"We already knew she was big so that is no surprise..." she said her voice becoming distant.

"Well?" Amethyst asked.

Peridot started talking to herself even though it was making no sense to anyone else. Peridot reemerged.

"Sorry Amethyst... her hole is perfect... most gems barely make frictional rock melt and she has it in hers."

Amethyst groaned.

"It doesn't matter! You don't need to be anything like Jasper! Be yourself!" Steven said grabbing her shoulders.

"Yea! Be who you wanna be!" Peridot said throwing a fist into the air.

"Yea! You're right! I am gonna be the gem that beat Jasper!" Amethyst yelled.

"Huh?"

Amy crouched down by a misshaped hole touching the entrance.

"No! Don't go against me- are you crazy?!" Peridot yelled.

"I'm going to do it for all the gems that came out wrong! Like that one! And that one over there and even skinny up there! Even this big one!" Amethyst cried pointing to the one Amy was checking out.

"Um... Get away from there!" Peridot yelled pulling them both back, "That's no entrance hole- it was recently made! Someone has been here!"

"QUIET!"

All three of them stopped moving- it was Jasper's voice.

They all crept around the other corner to see her with a whole bunch of corrupted gems in hand made jail cells. Amy frowned- she was so drawn to them; she wanted to fix them like she had the last one Garnet had bubble up. She laid against the red sandstone and slid down until she sat on the ground. Steven looked at her knowing she was struggling against that urge to heal the corrupted gems calling her.

"It is Jasper! We better get the Crystal Gems! Right Amethyst?" Steven said, but as they turned she was already gone.

"Shit! Is she stupid?!" Peridot hissed.

Amy put her head down and hugged her knees against her body.

"I will never allow this planet to corrupt me like it did you. You all are an embarrassment to Homeworld. I hate that I had to recruit you fucking freaks to help with what I need. You got what you deserved; we all get what we deserve- isn't that right? _**Amethyst?**_ " Jasper said and turned around scaring Amethyst as she was trying to get the upper hand.

Amethyst fell onto the ground and Steven rushed to her side.

" Rose! Of course you would be here! You all deserve to perish! You all were made for one purpose and it was to serve the Diamonds. If you come out misshaped or reform yourself to look different from your original purpose- YOU ARE TRASH! You will be shattered! Protecting this piece of rock is a disgrace!" Jasper screamed.

"It's not all bad!" Peridot squeaked from behind the rock.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!"

"I'm uh... I'm a Crystal Gem now!" she cried sounding brave.

Jasper summoned her crash helmet and Steven summoned his shield.

"I'm not afraid of you! I have metal powers!" Peridot yelled and then tried showing she did but it didn't work to well.

"Oh geez," Amethyst murmured looking annoyed.

"DOES ANYONE ELSE HAVE SOMETHING TO SAY!?" Jasper yelled looking annoyed as she threw her hands up into the air.

"No it's just us!" Steven said holding up his shield.

"ARGH!" Amethyst yelled and picked Steven up and threw him behind her, "Stay out of this! It's just you and me Jasper! One on one!"

Amethyst cracked her first whip against Jasper's face and then pulled her second one out of her gem. Her whips hit Jasper in the chest throwing her into the red sandstone. Steven and Peridot both looked surprised.

"Go Amethyst!"

"You ready for more!" Amethyst yelled and went at it again but she was barely making an effect on Jasper as she got back out of the wall looking unamused by the pathetic display.

Amethyst growled and her whips lit up with a purple fire and she began her Whiplash Spin Dash and headed for Jasper. When she made direct contact Amethyst's attack exploded leaving dust flying around in the air. When it cleared Jasper was untouched looking bored by Amethyst's attack.

"Seriously!" the small purple yelled and Jasper kicked her back. Amethyst landed on the ground at Steven's feet.

Amy was trying to watch but she was trying her best to ignore the corrupted gems calling to her. Amethyst got up staring at the ground. She was upset- she was too weak to fight Jasper and if she did she would lose. Always lose. Steven looked up and summoned his shield, throwing it at an injector just as Jasper came to close to the upset gem. It slammed into the ground between them.

"No matter what I do! Nothing I can do will help me win because she came out right and I came out wrong!' Amethyst cried.

"Stop it then! You are nothing like Jasper! You can never be Jasper because you are you Amethyst! No matter what anyone else thinks, you're perfect the way you are! Jasper can think you should be like her but you're not! You're like me!" Steven cried.

"What?!"

"We aren't like anyone else and yea it really does suck! We are very different and we don't fit in with anyone else but that's ok! You have me and that's what matters! So stop leaving me out of this because I'm part of it too because we are the same!"

Amethyst looked so touched, she had tears in her eyes.

Behind the rock Amy covered her mouth because her eyes began to water. Even though Steven was talking to Amethyst... it was true for her too.

Jasper lifted the injector and threw it to the side glaring at them.

"It's because us worse gems stick together, right?" Amethyst said smiling.

"It's because we are the best," Steven said softly holding out his hand and she took it.

Amethyst took it and jumped up. She hugged Steven tightly then suddenly a bright light happened and they exploded throwing dust and smoke everywhere. Amy came out from behind the rock scared that Jasper had done something strange to them but then she saw the look on Peridot's face. The expression was unreadable.

When the dust cleared there was Amethyst and Steven's fusion. Amy covered her mouth in shock seeing as this was her first time seeing fusion. Peridot just stared in shock at the new fusion never thinking that Steven could fuse with a gem considering he was a hybrid. Jasper was the only who looked angry.

The fusion had dark purple hair and smoky purple skin. It was as tall as if Steven was on Amethyst shoulders and it had Steven's clothes with Amethyst's legging. The fusion had freckles on it's chubby face and it had three arms. It stretched.

"What a beautiful day!"

"WHO ARE YOU SUPPOSED TO BE?!" Jasper yelled.

"Who cares! You have a fight to win!" Peridot yelled pointing at Jasper.

"Yea... Who am I? I feel like an Amethyst... but I'm a rose quartz too. Hmmm," she said as she summoned a shield and threw it into the air and then pulled out her whip.

The whip attached to the shield creating a yo-yo. She used her three hands to holding the spinning toy shaped weapon.

"My name is Smoky Quartz," she said with stars in her eyes.

"Is that all you Crystal Gems know how to do is fuse?!" Jasper yelled angrily.

"No... I have another one... have you heard of "Sink the Dink"?" Smoky Quartz asked as she threw her yo-yo out.

The yo-yo hit Jasper into the stomach and in the face sending her flying backward. Peridot started laughing at her making Jasper even more pissed than she already was. Amy was completely fascinated by the scene before her. Smoky Quartz continued to attack Jasper making her angrier every second. She began using her spin dash but Smoky Quartz jumped out of the way and Jasper hit the red sandstone breaking down the wall holding her corrupted army in place.

"NO! My army!"

Smoky Quartz didn't give her a chance to recover as she started attacking again. Jasper jumped out of the way and looked behind her to see one of her monsters was left and started smiling. She dodged the yo-yo again and headed for the last corrupted gem within that small area. The fusion landed another hit on Jasper before she reached the corrupted gem chewing on the metal bar.

"I WILL NOT BE BEATEN BY ANOTHER FUSION!" she yelled and she placed her hands on the blue and pink spotted gem.

Jasper and the corrupted gem fused.

"NO! DON'T DO THAT!" Amy screamed scaring Peridot.

"What? Why- Peridot started but was distracted by the monster fusion Jasper had created.

Jasper and Smoky Quartz started fighting but Jasper didn't get anywhere. Smoky Quartz started spinning her yo-yo creating a fan and Jasper was doing her best to stay anchored to the ground while Smoky kept up her jokes and wise cracks. Jasper tried to swipe at her but she pulled out two more yo-yos and made fans out of those to creating a dust tornado sending Jasper into the airing forcing the fusion apart.

"We can do this if we stay together!" Jasper yelled.

Amy covered her face watching as Jasper attempted to fuse again but it failed and they fell into the ground with the gem monster landing on top of Jasper. Peridot was jumping up and done since Smoky was victorious. The corrupted monster ran off leaving Jasper there with a sad look on her face. No one saw it but Amy did.

"No one I ever fuse with, wants to stay," she said and hung her head.

Suddenly Jasper's arm broke out in corruption.

"EW! THAT"S DISGUSTING!" Peridot yelled.

"Corruption-" Smoky Quartz said and she unfused throwing Steven and Amethyst onto the ground.

"Jasper!" Steven cried staring at.

"Steven be careful!" Amethyst said as Steven got up and mad his way towards her.

"I can try and heal her! It's not that bad this time!"

"I don't want your help!" Jasper yelled scaring everyone and and swiped at Steven cut his shirt some.

"Jasper-

"I see how you do it Rose... You take gems after they're useless... Because when you use you'll side with anyone to make it feel like you didn't fail. I see what you did to all those idiot Crystal Gems. And... and that one! You stripped her everything- she has nothing left!"

"Hey now!"

"How can you side with Rose Quartz?!" Jasper yelled hitting the ground with her fist.

"Because there is much more to this planet than you think. There is so much life living here! It would be a waste to destroy it... I'm living here! I live here and I fell in love with Lapis. We here together and it's wonderful! I learn new things about myself all the time! I can make metal do my bidding!" she said throwing her arms into the air and the metal bar she had tried pulling out earlier fell down.

"Are you dense?!" the quartz solider yelled.

"Earth can set you free," Peridot said smiling.

Amy came up walking behind Peridot. Could this planet set her free?

"You're wrong!" Jasper yelled and the corruption went up her other arm, spikes showing up.

"Second hand corruption," Amy said staring at Jasper.

"This is because of you! Everything happened because of you! The second I broke free of the Earth's crust because of what you did to my colony, what you did to my planet and WHAT YOU DID TO MY DIAMOND!" she yelled with hurt in her eyes.

"Yellow Diamond?" Steven asked scared.

"What?! MY DIAMOND! YOUR DIAMOND! PINK DIAMOND!" Jasper screamed and Amy stared at Steven.

The corruption overtook Jasper and she roared. Amethyst pulled Steven out the way. Without warning Peridot threw her hands up and the metal bar went flying for Jasper's chest but Amy caught it in mid air. The three just stared at her as she threw the bar to the side and jumped at Jasper. Suddenly there was a black ball where Jasper and Amy use to be and it started to expand.

"Amy!" Steven yelled.

"Peridot what's going on?!" Amethyst yelled grabbing their hands and started running.

"I don't know! Maybe Jasper's corruption was too much for Amy to handle!" Peridot screamed.

They waited for an hour was the black sphere contracted and expanded. Peridot was more pissed than anything claiming if she had her screen maybe she could figure out what was going on with Jasper and Amy. Steven was scared... Jasper would try and force a fusion on Amy- that would be worse considering the fusion between Jasper and Lapis was scary. Amethyst looked more upset than them both; Jasper was almost like a half sister and Amy was the only (possible is she was) amethyst she knew.

"How long are they gonna stay like that?" Steven asked after another half an hour.

"I wish I knew," Amethyst said.

"When Amy comes out, you should talk to her. She missed you a lot lately when you were obsessing over Jasper," Steven said.

"I know... but I was so mad..."

Suddenly the air began to feel heavy and the black sphere exploded blasting dust everywhere. They covered their faces and they were knocked over by the force. Peridot was first to look to see Jasper sitting there uncorrupted holding Amy's gem. It was covered in the blue and orange corruption that once was on Jasper.

They were unsure what to do but they were almost afraid that with any sudden moves Jasper would shatter Amy in her hands. Since knowing Amy's ability was fairly new, it was unsure whether or not she was ok. They had never seen a black sphere like that before or that she took so long to fix the corruption. What if Amy corrupted herself through second hand corruption?

"Jasper! Amy was trying to help- please give me her gem stone," Steven said softly inching toward her holding out his hand.

"NO! She stays with me! I will protect her until she reforms!" Jasper said glaring at Steven.

"Well, she has to go back home to my house. Let's get on the warp pad and go to my house. If you want you can sit on the ocean and wait for her; she loves the ocean a lot."

Jasper's mouth twitched but she nodded. She would take Amy to the ocean.

 _ **Alright :) Now to the more interesting parts. I didn't wanna get too into details because I'm sure all of you already now how Beta and Earthlings went. I'll start working on the next chapter as soon as I can and I got my laptop so I hopefully will be able to update faster now :)**_


	7. Waiting

_**Now for some sweet loving stuff. You'll also find out what happened inside the black sphere after Jasper's corruption. I now have 9 followers and 4 favorites :) yay**_

The Crystal Gems watched out the window as Jasper sat in the water holding Amy's gem delicately. None of them were willing to start a fight to get her to hand it back so they just left her alone. Steven seemed to be the only one unbothered by this; to him he thought maybe Amy had some kind of break through with her when the giant, black sphere was made. Amethyst even asked Peridot to come over and watch over Jasper, maybe study her behavior.

"I can only think that Amy did something to her inside the sphere. Her attitude is the same but she seems to feel different towards Amy now. Something changed her... I am very curious to know though."

"Will Amy be ok?" Garnet asked.

"I'm not sure... Amy is a different gem and I am most definitely sure she isn't an amethyst or a sapphire. Pink Diamond had made sure the gems she ruled over were healers in some way but Amy's healing is far different than what Rose Quartz could do. The think I can think is Amy is a multiple shard fusion that didn't come out messed up.

"The thing I can think is that since she was born in a natural state like most of the first gems that came into existence, she is a lot more powerful than the gems that exist today... Gems then couldn't summon weapons but they had gem magic but now we were able to make gems with weapons and gem magic. If Pearl never had a weapon to begin with, I'm sure Amy can create one too but it may be harder than it was for Pearl. I don't know Pearl, how did you make you're weapon?" Peridot asked and Pearl blushed.

"I did with Rose's help," she murmured.

"Maybe here on this planet we can find some gemstone and shape it into a weapon for her of her liking or something..." Peridot said shrugging.

"What would that do?" Steven asked.

"Here on this planet and some others there are gemstones that are made but they are just rocks. Then there are some that form into the gem beings like us. Too bad there isn't a place with a lot of gems laying around and we could take her in. Maybe if she got to look through maybe she would get drawn to one and it would be what she is... What do you guys think?" Peridot asked.

"Hey Peri... That's a really good idea!" Amethyst said smiling.

"It could work... but it depends on how long she takes to reform too," Pearl said looking worried.

"I know... It's already been three days," the fusion said.

"Maybe we should talk to her?" Steven suggested and the little green gem snorted.

"I highly doubt that would work."

"You won't know until you try," Lapis said scaring everyone.

"Did you finish season three already?" Peridot asked blushing.

"No... I was reading a magazine. Is this all you guys have been doing since you got back?"

"Yea, pretty much."

"I can go talk to her if you want," Lapis said.

Everyone stared at her dumbfounded.

"I've been fused with her for a long time and she wanted to refuse again with me. Maybe I will have an easier time to figure out what's going on," she said shrugging.

"Can I go with you Lapis?" Steven asked following the blue gem out the door.

"Why not," she said smiling.

Lapis and Steven headed outside and down the steps. Jasper made no motion acknowledging they were behind her. She just stayed motionless holding Amy's gem. It was different looking than before in shape and color. The shape was almost diamond like with curved sides like it didn't know what shape to take and it was more purple now than the blue hue it was before.

"Jasper," Lapis said and she sat in the water with the quartz solider.

She said nothing.

"Jasper... Is Amy going to be ok?" Lapis asked.

Jasper hugged the gem and looked up at the ocean that went on for miles, "She said it would a while."

Lapis nodded.

"You're the second gem she healed," Steven said.

"I know. She told me."

Lapis and Steven looked at each other.

"Did... did you guys fuse?" Lapis asked nonchalantly.

"No."

"I'm sorry Jasper," Lapis said.

"It's ok."

Steven was a little surprised.

"Would you like to be alone with Amy?" the water gem asked.

"Yea."

Lapis nodded and grabbed Steven's hand. They headed back up to the beach house.

X

X

Jasper stared down at Amy's strange shaped gem, as it shifted some color. She didn't understand what was going on in there and she had never seen any gem on Homeworld shape shift their gem like that. Amy did tell her she was from another planet... How odd... A strong quartz solider like her was completely captivated by the small, dainty alien gem like Amy. Lapis was tinier than her but she was a powerful force to be reckoned with.

When Jasper was inside that small black space, she felt like she had been there only a split second and forever at the same time. The feeling was strange- she wasn't afraid of it but it did something to her. She had seen Amy's feelings. It wasn't fusion she experienced- she was literally sucked into Amy's gem. Amy said her corruption was so powerful she could only see her fixing it this way.

 _-Inside the Black Sphere-_

" _ARGHHHHH!" Jasper's screams echoed through the darkness as she went from a corrupted monster to her normal self._

" _What the fuck was that? Where am I?" Jasper yelled but no one answered her._

 _There was no point in moving around because there was just darkness everywhere... but was it actually darkness or just black?_

" _Jasper?"_

 _The quartz solider whipped around to see Amy standing there covered in corruption but her form was the same, she didn't turn into some monster like Jasper had._

" _Ugh! What happened to you? Wait- wasn't I corrupted?" Jasper asked astonished._

" _You are still... but it's hard taking on your corruption- you're really angry."_

 _The orange gem stared at her._

" _Tell me about the Pink Diamond you knew," Amy said smiling holding out her hand._

 _Jasper took her hand and stared into her blue and purple eyes._

 _"_ _She was a kind, smart and brave leader. I respected her a lot. She thought outside the box. She treated me like I mattered and I was a regular Homeworld gem but she was gone not even minutes later. She... she was shattered by Rose Quartz... Rose Quartz an actual Homeworld Gem... destroyed the leader she was made for in a matter of seconds."_

 _Amy motioned for Jasper to sit down and she did then Amy sat in front of her._

" _Steven's mother."_

" _No that's Rose-_

" _It's not. Rose Quartz died giving up her physical form to produce Steven with a human being."_

 _Jasper's mouth opened but no sound came out._

" _Rose fell in love with a human. She loved mankind."_

" _How do you know this?" Jasper asked._

" _I can feel it through her friends. The stories they told me. I knew Rose had shattered Pink Diamond but you had confirmed it for me. I miss her."_

" _You knew her for maybe a day," Jasper said._

" _You're right but she was the nicest one to me. Would you like to see her?" Amy asked smiling._

" _What do you mean?"_

" _Here we can share our memories with each other. What do you think? Do you want to see Pink Diamond again?"_

 _Jasper nodded silently._

 _Amy closed her eyes and the image of Pink Diamond came up. She was wearing something different at the time...which was weird since Diamonds couldn't be poofed but what did Jasper know- Pink Diamond was only around for a short time when she came into existence. Pink Diamond had a smile on her face as she talked to the much younger Amy._

" _Do you have a name?" Pink Diamond asked holding out a hand to her._

" _No... what is a name?"_

 _Pink Diamond smiled, shocking Jasper as she watched the memory play._

 _Suddenly Amy was dragged off the ship by several quartz soldiers while she was yelling defiantly. Jasper felt... horrible as she watched the scared Amy be dragged onto Homeworld against her will. The look of the other gems faces meant they were afraid of the alien gem. Soon the image began to swim and she saw a Bismuth holding a hammer over Amy's strange colored gem._

" _Don't! Do not shatter her!" Pink Diamond yelled pulling Amy away._

 _Pink Diamond pulled Amy through a long hall way and stopped. She opened the doors and they walked outside of the Pink Diamond base. As soon as they reached the edge of the base into the ship hangar Pink Diamond turned around and dropped to her knees taking Amy's hands. She looked upset- sad even._

" _Listen to me..." she started and Amy touched her face with her hand._

" _What's going on? Why are they acting that way towards me? I don't understand."_

 _"_ _Listen to me... Don't come back for a very long time... I won't be the same when you return but I think you can fix me when you come back. A lot is about to happen... If it was up to me... I would let you stay and be under me... but they won't allow that. You're so different it scares them. In the end... come back for me, I'll be waiting."_

" _Is your name just Pink Diamond?"_

 _She nodded and smiled, "A strange name huh?"_

" _Well when we meet again... I can make a name for you."_

 _Pink Diamond smiled and held Amy against her._

" _I would like that. Please... please go..."_

 _Pink Diamond picked Amy up and threw her as hard as she could. Amy was soaring through space and it wasn't long before she disappeared from Homeworld's view._

 _Amy opened her eyes and looked at Jasper who had tears in her eyes._

" _She loved you," Jasper said with her voice full of emotion._

" _Is that what that was?" Amy asked._

" _Yea, that's rare to see from a Diamond though."_

" _I wish I knew why she was so into saving me."_

" _Why did you want to save me?" Jasper asked._

" _I saw the pain your eyes as you spoke about Pink Diamond."_

 _Jasper snorted wiping away her tears._

" _Are you in pain Jasper?" Amy asked._

 _Jasper looked down at her feet._

" _Are you afraid to answer me?"_

" _I am."_

 _Amy reached out and touched her face scaring her._

" _I am right here. Nothing in this moment can hurt you."_

 _Jasper smiled sadly, "Nothing had ever hurt me physically enough to poof me."_

 _The alien gem giggled._

 _"_ _In order for me to fix your corruption, you need to let go of your anger. I cannot heal you if you hold onto all those things that hurt you. Jasper... I had heard the things about you and Lapis as Malachite. Do you miss Malachite? Or do you miss the fact that you had someone with you all the time? Tell me and maybe we can fix things together."_

" _I miss the power. I am weak the way I am now."_

" _No you aren't."_

 _Jasper snorted, "Lapis Lazuli is stronger than me."_

" _You have power but it is your own and it is only yours."_

 _Jasper threw Amy backward._

" _What do you know of power?!"_

 _Amy collapsed onto the ground and corruption started spreading all over Amy's arms._

" _Amy!" Jasper called._

" _What can I do to fix this?" Amy choked out._

" _I'm sorry! I'm trying!" Jasper cried out touching Amy's arm._

 _The corruption attached itself to Jasper and wrapped around her like a snake. What was going on? Why was it still going after her like it was? Was it all of the negative thoughts she had in head? Amy wrapped her arms around Jasper's neck trying to stop the virus from spreading all over. Without warning, Amy kissed Jasper's full lips shocking the quartz soldier._

" _I'm sorry jasper but I'll be gone a little while. Can you wait for me?" Amy asked smiling._

" _I'll wait for you! I'll protect you!" Jasper called._

 _Amy smiled, "Thank you."_

 _The darkness disappeared and Jasper was sitting there in the Beta Kindergarten holding Amy's gem in her large hands._

X

X

Jasper sat in the water still. She was thinking of the kiss that killed all of her negative emotions without warning. Maybe... Amy knew she needed someone to just be there for her and not to understand her. What shocked Jasper the most was the fact Pink Diamond had so much love and care for the alien gem. What was it that Pink Diamond saw? Jasper couldn't say for sure but she missed Amy- she craved the feeling of having her around.

Jasper desperately wished she would come back out already.

"Amy... hurry up. I need you here."

As if those words were the key to her return, Amy's gem began to glow.

 _ **Thank you meez13rulez/King Meezy lol I'm glad you enjoy my work :) More of Jasper and Amy is on the way! :)**_


	8. Amy and Jasper

Amy reformed and sat in Jasper's lap bewildered that she was actually waiting for her. Jasper's yellow eyes were filled with happiness but her face portrayed sadness. Her face began to twist up like she was going to cry and she cupped Amy's face in her orange hands. Jasper's eyes began to fill with tears as she stared at Amy the pulled her close hugging her.

Amy's skin had turned purple and her gem had a bluish glow even though it looked more purple now. At the ends of her hair was tinged dark purple. Jasper would have mistaken her for someone else if she didn't have the same clothes on. Was it that Jasper's corruption that changed the color on Amy's body? She didn't know of any gems that could change their body color willingly.

"Jasper-

"I've been waiting for you. I was afraid that you had been corrupted from trying to fix me."

Amy rubbed her arm and smiled.

"No, I don't think I can be corrupted. You have nothing to worry about," Amy whispered feeling touched.

"Why... why did you do that for me? You could've easily shattered me," Jasper whispered.

Why did she? She wasn't sure, but the feeling when Jasper's corruption had been completed- she could feel the scream from Jasper and it was terrifying and it made her almost feel sick. Amy didn't really understand corruption that much but maybe some gems got it worse than others.

"I felt the pain in your voice. You wanted someone to be with you. It hurt seeing you hurt so much."

Jasper nodded. _Why am I acting weak in front of this gem? Why am I so drawn to her?_

Jasper didn't looked Amy in the eyes, she felt slightly afraid to show how she really felt but maybe she already had an idea. Amy wasn't anything like anyone else she had met before, even Rose Quartz wasn't that nice and understanding. Even the Pink Diamond saw something but what was it? Pink Diamond never made it clear what it was but it was unworldly.

Jasper couldn't let go of Lapis Lazuli because she was power drunk and she was addicted to the power that Malachite had. She wanted it back but yet holding Amy like she was, ceased the ugly urge some. She couldn't understand why the fusion Garnet stayed together- they weren't extremely powerful like Malachite or that Smoky Quartz was. Amy was something different... she was all power on her own. She had no weapon and she had no idea how to really fight but there was something about her.

Jasper wanted to be with her, fusion or not.

"Amy..."

"Yes?"

"Be with me. I'm not the same as I use to be. I'll do whatever it takes to be with you."

X

Everyone was watching through the windows but Pearl kept trying to cover Steven's eyes. They were all amazed by the scene on the beach they didn't even hear Lapis and Peridot show up. They scared them then they pointed out the window.

"Is that Amy and Jasper?" Lapis asked.

"Yea..." Amethyst said with her face against the glass.

"Are they attempting fusion?" the green asked with her face planted against the glass now.

"No they're having a touching moment."

"I'm glad she was able to make Jasper happy," Steven said.

"Steven go to your room!" Pearl hissed and he pouted walking to his bed.

"I never saw this outcome. This is completely different," Garnet said, "Every time I looked, Jasper reacted badly. No wonder I couldn't see, her feelings had changed."

"Well it doesn't seem like she wants a fusion.. I'm glad for that. Maybe when the time came, their fusion will be equal and not a power struggle," the water gem said smiling.

"Yea, Malachite was scary... I mean... sorry," Steven said but Lapis shook her head.

"No, she was. That wasn't me and that wasn't Jasper. It was our emotions fighting and that wasn't good."

"I agree. Fusion is about being teamwork and understanding. It's about love."

"Well, maybe Amy can show Jasper," Steven said, "It'll be more fun and if Homeworld comes along... We'll be ready."

X

Amy placed her forehead against the quartz soldier's and smiled sweetly at her. Neither one said a thing as Jasper waited for her answer; she felt as if Amy was staring into her mind to make sure she was being real and if she really wanted that. Even if she had said no being close to her was better than nothing. Maybe Jasper liked the fact Amy showed her that her diamond wasn't just a power hungry bitch but she wasn't sure how to feel about it though.

"Yes I will Jasper but you have to work being friendly with my friends because they will always be there for me," Amy whispered.

"I can do that."

They sat in the sand looking up into the night sky. It was so beautiful out and you could see lots of stars. It made Amy sad because she couldn't see her planet but she knew one day she could go back and be there, even if it was just to visit and see if other gems came forth from there like she did. Jasper placed her chin on Amy's shoulder and relaxed against her.

"Well um... what do we do now?" Amy asked.

Jasper smiled and put her face in Amy's hair. It smelled so good.

"Well your friends are watching us already," Jasper said pointing to the house.

Amy looked and sat them all staring. Amethyst started waving.

"Do you want to go inside?" Amy asked.

"I don't think they'd want me there."

"Don't be silly, let's go!"

Amy pulled Jasper to her feet like it was nothing and started pulled her towards the house. Jasper was extremely reluctant but she did what Amy wanted. They headed up the stairs and she opened the screen door stepping inside. Amy's finger were laced with Jasper's and she wasn't going to let go.

"She can stay," Garnet said as the purple-blue opened her mouth.

"Really?" Jasper said sounding shocked.

"Yes, I can see her actions won't be like they were before. It'll be nice to get to know her a little better," the fusion said as walked towards the temple door.

"Well goodnight!" Pearl said and she went to her room waving.

"I see your appearance has changed," Peridot said, "Later we will talk and see what theories I can come up with."

Lapis picked Peridot as she was talking more and they warped to the barn. Steven was already asleep just leaving Amethyst.

"Hey," the purple gem said.

"Hey."

The two quartz said nothing else as they stood in awkward silence.

"Want to sleep with me on the couch?" Amy asked trying to release the pent up tension between them.

"What's a couch?" Jasper asked looking lost.

"It's this thing with cushions. It's for relaxing, sitting and sleeping."

Jasper scratched her head and headed over to it to sit down. She touched it with her hands and it was indeed soft. Amy sat down at one end while Jasper down easily sinking rather enjoying the feeling beneath her. Amethyst went to the Temple door and went into her room ignoring Amy ignoring the new couple. Amy laid back into the cushions and pillows as Jasper liked around the house.

To Jasper it was odd to look at. She was use to metal and crystals with sturdy materials not a wooden house. The Diamonds were a lot more fancy than the human The Steven. She couldn't possibly see why any of them would want to stay in a place like that considering the gem monsters and mutants around; she finally considered it was a human thing. Amy patted her lap and Jasper laid down.

Jasper closed her eyes as Amy started stroking her hair affectionately. Jasper never in her life felt close to someone in the 5000 plus years of life; she was made for battle not cuddling. Amy started to nod off and her head went to the side resting on the cushion. How could Amy trust someone so easily after everything she felt? Amy had access to all the negative emotions Jasper was feeling at the time and yet she just wanted her to let it go.

Jasper looked up at the now purple gem wondering why she was in such demand of the Diamonds considering she could cure corruption with minimal problems. Jasper closed her eyes and waited for Amy to say something but she never did. Jasper had heard some of the life forms on Earth had to rest like recharging limbs enhancers and things such as that. Was this some kind of habit she had picked up from The Steven?

Jasper kept her head in Amy's lap for the remainder of the night not moving once afraid to disturb the alien gem.

X

X

The next morning Amy woke up and saw that Jasper had actually fallen asleep. The giant orange quartz remained still and quiet. No one else had come out of their rooms and Steven was snoring soundly- the sun wasn't even up yet. She got up and moved Jasper's head lowering it onto the cushion.

Amy went to the kitchen and saw it barely six in the morning so she decided to flip through the breakfast cookbook Pearl had gotten her. She liked that Pearl was eager to teach her Earth things- it made her feel wanted even when she felt out of place. Amy hopped up and started grabbing bowls moving silently like a ninja throughout the kitchen. She had decided she was going to make a breakfast casserole with eggs, bacon, cheese and hash browns.

Amy was already done throwing everything together and she stuck it on the oven just as Pearl came out of the Temple door. The slender gem looked impressed that Amy had the motivation to get up and start breakfast.

"Thank you Amy," Pearl said smiling, "I can start Steven's laundry early and be done. How long on the food?"

"Twenty minutes. What is laundry?"

"It's washing and drying clothes when they're dirty."

"Ohhh. Is Amethyst ok?" Amy asked.

Pearl tapped her chin, "Considering the things that happened with Jasper she might feel uneasy and strange with her staying here."

"I can understand that."

Pearl eyed Amy giving her a strange look.

"You know something don't you?" Pearl said.

"I do. When I went to fix Jasper's corruption, I saw it. There's more to her than you think."

Pearl smiled, "As long as you know, I trust you."

Amy grinned as Pearl left to the warp pad.

When twenty minutes passed she pulled the breakfast casserole out. Steven sat up his bed and saw that Amy had made breakfast all by herself. He got up and ran downstairs heading for the bathroom. Amy watched Jasper as she slept on the couch peacefully or maybe she wasn't asleep, just resting and listening.

"You made food Amy? Pearl will be so happy!" Steven cried sitting up at the bar smiling.

"She already knows. She is doing your laundry right now."

"How did you sleep? Is everything ok with Jasper?" he asked with his mouth watering as he stared at the breakfast casserole.

"I slept just fine. Everything with Jasper is fine too. I'm glad she's here."

"I'm glad she's here too and I'm glad you make her happy."

Amy's cheeks turned a dark purple color as she smiled.

In the next ten minutes Amethyst came out smelling the food. She hopped onto the stool beside of Steven as Amy served her a plate. Garnet came out of her room smiling at the scene before her. She looked over at Jasper who was still sleeping on the couch and she smiled wider; the house was still standing and no one was hurt so everything was ok.

"Are you gonna wake her up to eat?" Amethyst asked.

Amy blinked, "I don't know if she would eat food."

Pearl returned on the warp pad with a basket of neatly folded laundry. She walked up to Steven's loft and put everything away. Everything seemed to be going so well even if Jasper was asleep. Amy ate her plate of food and watched Jasper lay on the couch without moving still. Was she laying there listening to everything so she knew what happened in the mornings? Amy got up and walked over to the couch.

She touched Jasper's shoulder and whispered, "Jasper, it's time to wake up."

Jasper's large yellow eyes flew open and they locked onto Amy's strange blue and purple ones. The purple gem smiled at her.

"Morning Jasper. Did you enjoy sleeping?" she asked.

"It felt strange. Do you do this all the time?" Jasper asked sitting up on the couch.

"Yea... It helps me feel better since I've got here. You don't have to do it if you don't want."

Jasper smiled and brushed Amy's hair off her face, "I liked it just fine. I could get use to waking up if you're there."

Amy blushed furiously.

"Well um... what would you like to do today? We can do anything."

"What is there to do?" the quartz asked.

"Why don't you take her to the barn and watch that show Peridot and Lapis like?" Steven asked.

"I don't know if she would like that," Amy said tapping her lips.

"I don't see why not... Jasper is your girlfriend."

Amy stared at him, "Girlfriend?"

"Yea! It's someone who you're in love with and that is also your friend too. You two do stuff together that you both like and it's fun," Steven explained smiling.

Jasper looked at Amy who looked thoughtful at the information.

"How do you become girlfriends?" the alien gem asked.

"You just ask her to be your girlfriend," Amethyst said picking up the casserole dish.

"Amy, will you be my girlfriend?" Jasper asked.

Amy nodded blushing more. The quartz embraced her in a hug making Steven say, "awww!"

"Um... let's go see Peridot and Lapis," Jasper said taking her hand and heading to the warp pad.

 _ **Yes, I had to get them sucked into Camp Pining Hearts too lol Sorry if my updates are getting further apart, I'm just tired from working and a lot is going on in my life but I'll continue to do my story regardless. I was thinking of doing a Halloween Special after the next chapter. Enjoy your day :)**_


	9. Camp Pining Hearts Marathon

_**I decided to use Peridot's obsession with Camp Pining Hearts and turn Jasper into a fan of it too. I think it would be cute having the two couples together to binge the show. I also downloaded a lot of fanart of Lapis and Peridot in CPH outfits lol I love people :) On with the mushy stuff**_

Jasper looked around as they appeared on a green hill. There was grass, trees, birds and animal around them and the sun was shining bright. Part of her could see why the Crystal Gems stayed on this planet with it's natural beauty and all. There was so much to the planet once Jasper opened her eyes and saw what it had to offer thanks to Amy.

Part of Jasper wanted to ask her if she wanted to leave and go to another planet- with just the two of them. The idea was far fetched but it was worth a shot to ask; the quartz didn't give a shit much for anyone else and the diamonds would be gunning for Earth sooner or later. She had heard of the things they could do and she definitely didn't want to be around when they showed up.

Jasper's mind flipped to Pink Diamond. The images from Amy's mind haunted her and it was the only thing she could think of after she realized that Amy was partaking in the human activity such as sleeping. Maybe at the time may couldn't realize such feelings, but Jasper saw it in her face- Pink Diamond had fallen for some lonely alien gem from another planet. Jasper was jealous and it pissed her off she felt that way even when the event happened thousands of years ago.

Maybe she shouldn't be having these feelings but she was. What if... what if she was able to fix Pink Diamond? Would she try and take back Amy for herself? Would Amy just use her for right now and then when Pink Diamond came back she would dump her in a heartbeat and take off for Homeworld leaving Jasper on this pathetic planet?

"Jasper!" Amy cried making the quartz jump.

"Huh?"

"You're going to break my hand- are you ok?!" her girlfriend asked quite panicked.

"I'm fine. I just thought of something that upset me, I didn't meant to hurt you," Jasper whispered looking ashamed.

"It's ok. Well, we are here," she said smiling.

Jasper looked up staring at the barn with the truck and silo sticking out of it. The quartz stared in confusion at the building. _What the hell is this crap? Lapis and Peridot stay here? Why would anyone stay here?_ Amy led her into the barn with a smile looking at all the meep morps that Peridot and Lapis had created even though Steven had explained that humans called it art.

"Lapis! Peri! We are here!" Amy called.

Peridot popped her head from the loft and waved to them.

"Hey guys! Lapis will be back shortly as she went out for some chaaps and popcorn. Come on up! Steven's father got us another couch."

Amy allowed Jasper to go first and then she climbed up the ladder after she did. Jasper looked around seeing some box and things on the floor stacked up by the box. There definitely two couches and it was the only thing Jasper knew what it was but everything was a mystery. Peridot sat down on the blue couch as Amy sat on the new brown one they had gotten. Amy patted the empty spot beside of her and Jasper sat down.

"So... um Jasper... do you like being a Crystal Gem?" Peridot asked trying to hide the fact she was nervous.

"What?!"

Amy started giggling, "You are considered one now."

Jasper blushed and looked away with her arms crossed.

"Don't worry I don't consider myself one either, I'm just Lapis."

Peridot smiled as Lapis landed on the loft and her water wings disappeared. She sat down two bags full of food onto the floor and headed over to the stack of DVDs.

"So why are you a Crystal Gem then?" Jasper asked pointing at Peridot.

"I did missions with them so that makes me one."

Amy shrugged, "I haven't done anything yet."

Peridot smiled, "It's because you don't have a weapon yet and you need one."

Amy laughed nervously, "Why do I need one of those?"

"Because Homeworld could come after all of us any day and you need to be able to protect yourself," Jasper said.

Amy's face drained of color, "They would come after us?" she whispered.

"They might, they came after us," Lapis said pointing at Peridot and Jasper.

Amy looked at them funny, "What do you mean?"

"Steven freed me from a mirror that some Homeworld gems had trapped me thousands of years ago during the war. I just wanted to go home because I didn't belong here on Earth and Steven healed my cracked gem then I took off. Homeworld isn't the same as I remember it being. Jasper and Peridot here used me for information looking for the Crystal Gems then kidnapped them and had me in prison on their ship.

"Then when Garnet defeated Jasper the ship crashed and I tried to escape but Jasper wanted to fuse when she found out they were still alive, trying to manipulate me but when we fused I dragged her to the bottom of the ocean for months on end. They interrogated me endlessly but it's ok now, I have forgiven Peridot for it. I obviously forgive Jasper for everything too and that's why we arranged the double date."

"Malachite right?" Amy said.

Jasper's face reddened. Amy placed her hand on her shoulder, "You have nothing to worry about... when we were at the Beta Kindergarten, I saw everything that happened here on Earth. I'm not mad and I understand why you felt the way you did. I'm not mad or upset... Are you ready to watch the show?"

Jasper looked down at the alien gem who was smiling sweetly like everything would be ok.

"Ok... So what is this anyways?" the quartz said changing the subject.

"It's a romantic drama with six seasons that will take at least thirty hours to completely finish it with the extras and everything else on it. There's a short movie too we can watch. Maybe next week we can try another show and binge watch it. Lapis here got a part time job at the convenience store a week ago and she gets paid every week. She likes it because she can get out and none of us can pester her until she gets home," Peridot said smiling.

"Oh, that's nice..." Amy said smiling sheepishly.

"It's not anyone its just Peridot is always making logs and notes on her tablet and she's always talking to herself. Sometimes I need to get out and we need a way to get new shows. I'll running out of things to blog about on CPH anyways," Lapis said smiling.

"In a three days Amy, I will have a file compiled for you of things I have collected and came up with."

Jasper's eyes turned to slits as she looked over at the green gem. _What does she mean by that?_

"Ok! It's on!" Lapis said and everyone turned to the TV.

At first Jasper was really confused by the scenes on the TV. She watched as the campers got to the camp and started their first few days then they were separated into colored camps. Then Percy and Paulette began interacting more throughout the episodes but they weren't showing any interest until the last few episodes of the season. Sadly enough Jasper found herself _loving_ the human show- she was hooked just like Lapis did and unlike Peridot who got caught up in one episode and watching it repeatedly.

The first season ended and Lapis looked over at Jasper who looked completely enthralled by the show.

"Did you like it?" the blue gem asked smiling.

"Um... Yea it was ok," Jasper said her face turning dark.

Amy giggled, "It's ok to like it. We all do."

Jasper nodded not looking anyone in the eyes.

"I still think Percy and Pierre make the best couple," Peridot said smiling.

"Ugh this again?" Lapis said throwing Amy a bag of popcorn from the store.

"I think it is true and I analyzed the whole thing!"

"You analyze everything."

"Garnet is Percy and Pierre."

Amy tilted her head to the side in confusion, "What?"

"What does the fusion have to do with anything?" Jasper asked looking annoyed.

Peridot just glared at them but she did excuse Amy in her head since the whole feelings thing is new.

"Most fusions happen because they used to go into battle or to serve some other function. I did a chart on Percy and Pierre explaining why they are the best couple considering their personality and traits which they have the most in common. But Paulette and Percy obviously likes each other regardless of their differences and they are on separate colored camps. Garnet is considered a perfect fusion because both Sapphire and Ruby love each other and almost inseparable. Their love is what makes their fusion as stable as it is."

Jasper looked over at Lapis who looked annoyed by her explanation.

"I know I know!' Lapis got up and popped out the DVD placing in the second one.

"Is there other fusions that can be perfect?" Amy asked looking interested.

"Of course! I have yet to see them because Homeworld looks down on fusions with different gems in the equation."

Amy nodded but she didn't understand why they would think like that. She wondered if Pink Diamond would've tried fusing with her a long time ago...

"Jasper's mind got changed on fusion," Peridot said snickering.

"Stop it now Peridot or we won't have sex later. Malachite was a toxic fusion and it won't happen ever again," Lapis said flatly.

Peridot's mouth snapped shut and the second season of Camp Pining Hearts came on.

Jasper half paid attention to it while she stared sometimes at Lapis. It was true though... The fusion was toxic and it was monstrous. Sadly part of her still wanted to fuse with Lapis to create the monster fusion because they had been together so long. Amy laid her head on Jasper's large arm unaware of the inner struggle the quartz was having.

Jasper snapped out of her thoughts and looked down at the violet colored gem. She was smiling and staring at the TV. The quartz began watching the second season realizing they were already half way through it. By the time she started watching Paulette and Percy were sneaking off on their second date to the lake. Jasper sighed watching as the couple started kissing and holding hands looking at the stars.

By the end of the second season Amy was hugging her legs trying to hold back tears as Paulette broke up with Percy because one of the other girls named Penelope found out they were dating and threatened to get them kicked out of the camp. Peridot and Lapis were handing hands staring without blinking but Jasper seemed rather unmoved by the scene. She just thought Paulette should knock the shit out of Penelope for being jealous.

When the second season was over it was already four in the afternoon. It didn't matter because none of them had to sleep to function and they really didn't need to use the restroom for at least a couple hours at a time. Lapis decided to go outside and take a flying break because she said the second season was too much at the moment. Peridot pulled out her tablet and began playing on the internet and googling things like she normally would.

"Are you enjoying yourself?" Amy asked.

Jasper nodded and looked at the menu screen of Camp Pining Hearts.

"You're not are you?" she asked sounding disappointed.

"No! No! It's just new and everything, we don't have this kind of stuff in Homeworld."

"Right? I love how earthlings pass by the time. Did you know Halloween is coming up? Steven invited us to go 'trick or treating.' I have researched it and it is a time where humans go around dressed up as fictional creatures and beg for candy."

"That sounds really stupid," Jasper said.

"I know I agree but I'll go if Steven is," Lapis said as she landed on the loft.

"Halloween sounds like a strange ritual," Amy said.

"You want to see some of the costumes?" Peridot asked.

"Yes!" Amy jumped up and sat beside of Peridot.

Lapis placed the next DVD in and sat beside of Jasper with no problem.

She hit the play button and it started off where Paulette had broken up with Percy and ran off crying. Penelope was hiding in the brushes and laughing like an evil bitch. Jasper looked over to see that Peridot and Amy were huddled together way to closely for her liking. She made a face and turned her attention back to the show. Without warning Lapis placed a hand on Jasper's shoulder scaring her.

"They are just looking at costumes, you need to relax," Lapis whispered so lowly Jasper could barely hear her.

"But-

"What happened between us... it's over now. I am still affected because we were fused for so long but you have to get over that feeling. I have been afraid to fuse with my own girlfriend but I know she won't rush me. In time Amy will want to fuse with you but if you guys do it, do it because you love her or your friends are in danger but never for power. That's why Malachite didn't work- we wanted both wanted dominance. You were bent on destroying them and I wanted to save Steven."

Jasper relaxed.

"Ok."

Paulette ended up telling Percy she still loved him five episodes in and they got back together which Jasper was happy for. The quartz wasn't into the sad parts much and it kind of hurt considering that her and Lapis kind of broke up in a way. Penelope ended up telling on them but no action was taken because everyone already knew they were together and it wasn't against camp rules. Soon Pierre ended up liking Penelope but she turned him down and started devising another plan to break the couple up.

Finally after the eighth episode Peridot and Amy were done looking at costumes and started paying attention to the show but Amy never moved to her seat. Jasper desperately wanted Amy to move back beside of her because she felt like something was wrong... Like something was screaming inside of her and it was starting to bother her. Jasper got up and headed down the ladder without looking at her girlfriend.

Jasper stumbled outside and sat down in the grass. It was already getting dark outside and the sun had almost disappeared from the sky. She put a hand of her face and groaned. She didn't feel like she was being corrupted which was a nasty horrible feeling. She pulled her hand away and saw it looked like an aqua green color making her jump up in fear.

"What the fuck-

"Jasper, are you ok...?" Amy asked.

Jasper turned around to see Amy standing there scared.

"What's happening to me?" Jasper asked holding up her hand.

Amy frowned, "Are you thinking about Malachite?"

"I was... I just I'm sorry! I was fused for so long- sometimes I hear her voice! She says things will be different this time-

Amy held out her hand, "Fuse with me."

"WHAT?"

"I said fuse with me. You can't get over Malachite- then fuse with me. I don't know what we would create but let's do it. I will do it for you, because you mean everything to me."

"Amy..."

"I'll do everything and anything for you. I'll uncorrupt you, I'll beg Steven to heal you, I'll fuse with you- I'll do anything if it helps you Jasper. Don't ever be afraid to tell me what's bothering you," Amy said her voice soft, sweet and understanding.

"I want too... but I'm afraid Malachite will still be there."

"She'll always be part of you... but that's what makes you, you."

Jasper shook her head, "Fusing with you won't make better- this isn't a sickness."

"I know that..."

Amy stared at her girlfriend with sad eyes.

"Then why would you want to fuse with me?" Jasper asked.

"Because there may be a point where you will want to fuse with Lapis again because you can't help it but I want the first gem I ever fuse with to be with you," the alien gem whispered.

"No- I won't take that chance of sucking you into Malachite's sick twisted needs!" Jasper cried.

Amy hung her head.

"Amy... I'll be ok... let's just back inside and watch the show please," Jasper begged.

"Ok..." Amy turned around and walked back inside leaving Jasper outside to watch as the sea foam color disappeared for the time being.

 _Fucking Malachite._

 _ **You hate me but you can't rid of me...I'll always be here Jasper... I'll always be there to haunt you... One day you will want to fuse with her again because you love my power... You love being me more than you like that creature.**_

 _You're wrong..._

Jasper shook her head and headed back inside trying to ignore the echo of Malachite's voice in her head.

Things weren't going to be so easy when she was letting Malachite run the show since they separated on Watermelon Island.

 _ **Alright everyone, the next chapter is a Halloween special and it does actually go with the story I'm writing so it's not a one shot or whatever. I'm sorry if it took a couple days but I needed a small break, life gets in the way with it's ugly ass head. I'll start working on the next chapter now. :)**_


	10. Halloween

_**So here is the Halloween special chapter :) I have never down a holiday chapter before and I choose this story to have my first one. I have 7 favorites and 13 follows which is pretty good I would say for my first Steven Universe fanfic. I think I'll change my story cover lol I have a new idea and a better one.**_

It was already Halloween and it had been four days since the incident with Jasper. Amy did her best to act normal but it wasn't fooling Garnet. Amy just stayed outside while Jasper was on the couch sleeping. She didn't want to cause problems for anyone and she felt like it was her fault for happening anyways. Maybe things were too soon for Jasper to move on.

It had barely hit three am and everyone would be waking in a couple of hours. Amethyst was super excited and she had told Amy she always took Steven out trick or treating. Steven wanted them all to go out and buy costumes since the Halloween shop that had opened up a week ago still had a lot of costumes left over. Amy wasn't too thrilled because it meant Lapis and Peridot were going too and that meant anything could end in disaster.

Jasper knew Amy was still upset over the other night but there wasn't much she could do to reassure the alien gem nothing was wrong. Something was wrong... It was like after Amy pulled the corruption out of her that Malachite's voice had gotten stronger or maybe it was her imagination. Maybe Jasper had been to fixated on that she wanted to beat the Crystal Gems she never noticed. She didn't know how to make anything up to her.

Jasper laid on the couch staring at the ceiling thinking that maybe she should just leave Earth and be done with it. Maybe she could ask Peridot to make her a ship and she could take off. She didn't feel comfortable enough to go back to Homeworld and face all of them because then they would ask what had happened to her. She didn't want to leave but maybe it would be best for everyone she did.

"Jasper."

Jasper jumped and fell off of the couch to see the feet of the fusion beside of her.

"Fusion- what do you want?" Jasper growled.

"What's wrong with you and Amy? I can sense it since you two came back. What happened?" Garnet asked.

"It's nothing..."

"It's something because the only thing that bothered Amy up until now is that Pink Diamond had been shattered. You've been acting strange too."

"What's it to you?" the quartz hissed.

"Because the both of you are my friends."

"Wha-

"Amy is a soft hearted gem with no real idea of the horrible things that really go on. Do you want her first experience with heart ache to be because of you? She doesn't understand anything or why the things that happened to her did but I was hoping you could at least help her understand that none of that mattered. You were the one that was so set on protecting her but now you hurt her?" Garnet stated.

"Well I-

"Do you still want to be fused with Lapis? Is that the problem?" the fusion asked.

 _How did she know?_

"I don't want to be fused with Lapis."

"Then what is it-

"Malachite is there. She wants me to be Malachite and I can't help the feeling."

With that, Jasper's arm began changing to the sea foam green color. Garnet frowned.

"That's fusion corruption."

Jasper's eyes widened.

"What the hell is that?"

"Sometimes it does happen. Your fusion with Lapis was bad and toxic since it was based on power. The problem with your fusion, you two lost yourselves- you became Malachite and we forced you apart. It does happen when you fuse and you create a gem where you become permanently fused then the dominant personality comes out. That personality is trying to live through you because Lapis somehow has forced it away.

"You as Jasper has lost yourself in your fusion and even though you're separated you can become a corrupted version of Malachite. Fusing with anyone now would put them at risk and they would help you become the Malachite that's trying to overtake you. There's one way to rid of it and it's to fuse with Lapis again. In order to assert your own dominance as Jasper and Lapis then only you can be yourselves and the Malachite haunting your mind will be gone. Malachite has to know it was just a fusion and it ended up being longer than intended, nothing more. It's feeding off your need to be fused."

Jasper sat up straight and put her face in her hands.

"I hate Malachite."

"Why?" Garnet asked sitting beside of her.

"I want to be strong without her. Without Lapis."

"Then be strong with Amy. She is stronger than she looks."

"I know she is. I felt it when she saved me from the corruption."

Garnet smiled, "She means well."

Jasper brushed her wild hair back and looked at the screen door.

"I'll keep her company. You get some sleep."

Garnet got up and headed outside, shutting the door lightly since Steven was snoring away. Amy had a dug a sand bed with pillows and she was lying in it looking at the stars. It was super pretty outside and the air was cool. Amy didn't even notice that Garnet had walked up beside of her looking into the sky too. Amy was just lost in her thoughts to go back home because she didn't think Jasper wanted her anymore.

"It's a nice night out."

Amy looked over and saw the fusion smiling down at her.

"You wanna hang out with me?" Amy asked pointing to the spot beside of her.

"I'd love too. I like what you did here, it looks comfortable."

"Well, it's not the couch but it'll work," Amy said smiling.

Garnet laid down beside of her and looked at the sky, "Are you ok?"

"No."

Garnet nodded slightly, "I can tell. Want to tell me what's wrong?"

"How can I compete with Lapis?" Amy asked.

"You can't. Lapis is herself and you are you. Lapis and Jasper never were together in a romantic sense."

"I thought all fusions were because you were friends or loved each other or both?"

Garnet smiled, "No, but I wish they were."

"Why did she do it then?"

"Jasper wanted to beat us. Jasper hates Rose, which is Steven's mother for what she did."

Amy frowned.

"Pink Diamond controlled Earth and Rose felt the planet was too wonderful to destroy with creating new gems. So she shattered her... Pink Diamond ruled over Pearl, Rose and Jasper. Some gems really care about the gems they were serving for and one of them was Jasper. The love you have for Pink Diamond is a lot different than the love Jasper had for her."

"I think if Pink Diamond had more time to explain maybe Rose wouldn't have shattered her. Pink Diamond wasn't like that."

Garnet nodded, "That's probably true but in the heat of battle you don't have time to think or talk, you just do."

Amy rubbed her eyes.

"I miss her. I miss my planet."

"I miss Homeworld sometimes too."

Amy smiled, "I'm glad I'm not alone. Sometimes I wish I knew what to do but then again I did fight back like you guys do I would've never got to meet the real Pink Diamond."

Garnet smiled, "There's always something good out of something bad."

They laid in the sand in silence until Steven got up out of bed. Though Pearl was disappointed that Amy didn't make breakfast for Steven, she understood because Garnet had told them something was wrong between Jasper and Amy. Even though no one told Steven about the conflict, he could tell something was wrong too. Around seven they went back inside to see Steven eating eggs and toast with Amethyst. Jasper was sitting as the bar with them.

"Hey guys! Are you ready to go shopping in a little while?!" Steven cried throwing his hands.

"Shopping?" Amy asked.

"Yea! I just finished talking to Peridot and she said you were really fond of the vampire costumes the other night. Jasper said you liked looking at them. I told her since you like vampires, she should be a werewolf!"

Amy smiled weakly at her orange girlfriend, "So... we are trick or treating? Is everyone else dressing up?"

"Yes... we all are," Pearl said looking annoyed but they knew she would do it for Steven anyways.

"It'll be fun! Lapis and Peridot are doing a couple costume thing too! I'm going to get a bath and then we can go get them!"

Steven ran to the bathroom.

"The next holiday they have, it's all about food!" Amethyst said smiling.

"Why would eating food be a holiday?" Amy asked.

"It's not all about eating food, Amethyst. Amy, it's about giving thanks and being happy with what you got. It's also about being thankful for the harvest you've had and things such as that. Though many people see it as a day to gather with family members and spend time together. It's not the same as it use to be a long time ago but that's up to the humans. It's called Thanksgiving by the way," Pearl said cleaning up dishes.

"Humans are weird," Jasper said looking unenthusiastic about the holiday.

"Um... So... I'm gonna go to my room and get ready," Amethyst said looking at Jasper and Amy.

"I'm going to go do some laundry before we leave. Garnet, would you like to get Steven some clothes to wear to the store?" Pearl asked as she picked up the basket of clothes by the warp pad.

"Sure."

Amy sat on the chair holding her right arm unsure what to say.

"Listen... Amy... I'm sorry. There's just some things I can't help and I know it's no excuse-

Amy jumped into Jasper's arm throwing her arms around her neck and burying her face into her shoulder.

"I don't understand but it's ok. I care about you Jasper," Amy whispered.

"Let's put on a happy face and have doing this weird human shit."

Amy busted up laughing.

"Aww! You two made up!" Steven cried holding his shirt to his chest.

Amy giggled and Jasper blushed.

X

X

Peridot and Lapis showed up about nine. Jasper held onto Amy's hand the whole walk over there and Garnet carried Steven on her shoulders. Pearl and Amethyst walked side by side but neither one said a word. It was odd, this was the first time they all had been together as friends instead of fighting. Steven enjoyed that everyone was getting along and he wasn't getting punched in the eye.

They arrived thirty minutes later at the Halloween shop. It was still closed until ten thirty making Steven sad but they decided to stop by the fry shop. Jasper thought the french fries were one of the best things she had tasted since she had gotten here. Everyone finished their food and headed for the boardwalk to walk around until time had passed enough for the store to open.

It was about 10:45 when they returned. Amy and Jasper just stood in the middle of the store unable to figure out what they were supposed to do. Lapis started walking around the rack with sexy costumes with Peridot trailing behind her with a dark green face. Garnet pulled out a ninja costume and she smiled showing Steven who was more excited than her. Amethyst pulled out a princess costume with the pointy hat and everything showing Pearl who smiled and rolled her eyes.

"What am I supposed to do?" Jasper asked.

"Oh! Guys! I can help you before I pick out mine!" Steven called waving them over.

"What do we do?" Amy asked.

"You want to be a vampire and Jasper a werewolf?" Steven asked smiling.

"It's up to her," Amy said blushing.

"That sounds good to me. Show me what to do, Steven," the orange quartz said looking through the racks.

"Well, to be honest Jasper, your muscles are bigger for a lady so we can go to the guy stuff. Don't worry, you'll still look like a lady," Steven said smiling nervously, afraid to offend her.

"Ok, that's fine. What about Amy?" Jasper asked, "Oh is this what she would wear?"

Jasper pulled out a vampire costume for a woman with a black and red dress with a black wig in the bag.

"Yea! That's great! Garnet is in the fitting room, so why don't you go try it on?"

Amy just stared at Steven.

"You have to try it on and see if it fits right because they come in different sizes."

"Oh... but my clothes are stuck to me."

Steven's face turned pink, "Oh... um... you might wanna talk to Amethyst about that..."

"Ok."

Amy started walking through the costume racks looking for Amethyst. There were so many different costumes it was unreal and it was like she was looking online with Peridot again. She stopped and looked at a few things when she saw Amethyst heading her way. She smiled and waved to the small purple gem who showed her the princess costume she had picked out.

"What you think?" Amethyst asked.

"It's very pretty... Have you tried it on yet?" Amy asked.

"I was just about too. You ready?"

"Um, I guess but I don't know how to try them on when my clothes are attached to me?" Amy admitted looking confused.

"Oh! Come on- I'll show how to fix that!" Amethyst yelled and grabbed her hand dragging her to the changing room.

Jasper stared at them as she began filling with jealously.

"Are you ok Jasper?" Steven asked.

"I don't feel comfortable with her doing that in front of Amethyst. I haven't even seen her phase her clothes off."

Steven's poor innocent face turned dark red as he hid his face in the costumes.

"I don't anything will happen. Amy probably doesn't understand what that is anyways..." he said with his voice muffled by the Halloween costumes.

"That's... true."

Amethyst hung up her costume and placed her hands behind her head, then suddenly her clothes disappeared. Amy stared wide eyed at the naked purple gem. She wasn't sure how to feel since this was a completely new thing but Amy started to blush. She had no idea why she was reacting this way but she was... what was wrong with her?

"Are you ok?" Amethyst asked she slid the princess over the top of her head.

"I don't why... but I feel weird..."

Amethyst stared and then started to laugh, "You're embarrassed! It's ok! Here hold out you arms and think your clothes away. I won't look!"

Amethyst turned around and closed her eyes. Amy held out her arms and took a deep breath then her clothes phased right off. She squeaked a little bit as she struggled opening the package and pulled the clothes out. She slipped the red and black dress onto her body making her giggle because it felt so weird. She looked at herself in the mirror smiling at herself.

"What do you think Amethyst?" Amy asked smiling.

Amethyst turned around, "OH MY GOD! You look so great-

The changing room door flew open with Jasper standing there with murder in her eyes. Amethyst and Amy held each other for dear life as Jasper calmed down seeing the purple quartz was talking about the costume.

"Oh- um why... I'm sorry..." Jasper said looking embarrassed for acting the way she did.

"Oh! No Jasper! I'm not doing anything like that!" Amethyst cried throwing her hands in front of her realizing what Jasper thought was going on.

"Oh... yea..."

Amy looked at them confused, "Did Amethyst do something wrong when she turned around when I was changing?"

"No! I mean, everything is fine. I'm going to try on mine in the next room."

Garnet was going to be a ninja, Steven was going to be a mummy, Amethyst a princess, Peridot a mad scientist, Lapis was going to be a sexy baseball player, Pearl was dressing up as a cat, Amy was a vampire and Jasper was a werewolf. Steven grabbed eight pumpkin pails, one blue, green, orange, pink, red, purple, white and a black one. He was super excited (despite the embarrassing moment with Jasper) that they bought their costumes and they were going to be having fun trick or treating later.

X

X

Everyone hung out on the beach, having a small cook out and Greg was there too. He did most of the cooking while teaching Amy how to do it too since she was so curious. Peridot had to google for her how grilling worked so she understood a little better. Lapis did little water shows changing the shape of the ocean as she rose it into the air. Jasper watched, sweating slightly, remembering when she was able to control the ocean water to her will when she was fighting Alexandrite. She had to hide the fact her arm was starting to change into the sea foam color but Garnet was the one to notice while Amy was busy with Steven and Greg.

Jasper managed to gain some control over herself and the fusion corruption retracted. Garnet was becoming increasingly worried about Jasper's condition but she was watching Lapis Lazuli too and noticed she too was having the same problem. At first she hid it really well but then Garnet watched as she would stop and grab her head, like she had a headache and mumble to herself. Peridot _knew,_ because she was right there asking her water gem girlfriend if she was ok.

"Hey Peridot can you come here? I found a shell and I want you to tell me what kind it is," Garnet said smiling.

"Ok!" Peridot yelled and she started murmuring to Lapis again who just nodded and gave her a weak smile.

Lapis sat down in the sand with Amethyst and started talking to her while Peridot hurried to Garnet's side.

"How long has that been happening?" Garnet whispered showing the little green gem the shell.

"The shell?"

"Lapis."

Peridot's face paled slightly, "A little after Jasper was sitting on the beach with Amy's gem."

"Hmmm..."

"What can we do?"

"Not much... If this keeps up, Lapis and Jasper will be forced to fuse into Malachite since Malachite's consciousness is breaking through, threw them."

"But why is it doing it now?"

"They have been around each other too much lately... There fusion lasted a really long time..."

Peridot looked over at her girlfriend, "What happens if they fuse?"

"Malachite will be complete and they will become a permanent fusion."

"Fuck."

Garnet smirked hearing the green gem cuss.

"I don't know how much longer it'll be but it's going to happen regardless. We have to prepare for the worse."

Peridot nodded looking petrified.

Garnet acted normal even with the threat of Malachite hanging in the air. Peridot was doing a much better job than her, she was smiling away and giving Lapis kisses here and there. Peridot felt if her girlfriend deserved some love even if she ended up being Malachite in the end; it just wasn't their fault it was happening and wanted to make her happy. Peridot started whispering in her ear, making the blue gem giggle like a school girl and they held hands taking off.

Around five they started cleaning everything up and headed inside to get ready for the trick or treating. They made Steven go into the bathroom while Garnet, Amethyst and Pearl went into their rooms to change clothes. Jasper was trying her best not to stare at Amy while she phased her clothes off but she just couldn't help herself. She didn't know why she felt so lewd or why she was starting to have weird feelings like that when she never felt them before. Jasper looked over at the blue and green gems who were giggling away taking turns putting on each others clothes.

After everyone was dressed, Steven was cleared to come out after twenty minutes. Steven started taking pictures of everyone and even though Jasper didn't understand the idea of a picture she did her best to smile and pose as Steven directed her too. Steven handed everyone a pail and they headed outside where Greg was waiting for them. They headed for town and started the trick or treating, which took ten minutes to teach everyone the phrase they were supposed to use because Jasper went up to at least five doors demanding they give her candy. Amy, Pearl and Garnet were the only ones to get it right after the first try.

"I like this Steven... How often can we do this?" Amy asked smiling brightly.

"It's only once a year."

Amy's face fell, "Oh... well I can wait until next year then."

"Oh! You know next year we can throw a Halloween party if you want!" Steven cried excitedly.

"What's a party?" Jasper asked.

"It's where a bunch of people get together to celebrate anything. It can be your birthday, someone else's birthday, for any holiday like Halloween or to celebrate someone who graduated from school. You get to have chips, drinks, cake, ice cream and sometimes presents!" Steven said.

"That does sound fun. What happens at a Halloween party?" Amy asked.

"You dress up in costumes and have a contest on who has the best costume. You eat candy and cupcakes. You can talk to your friends."

"It doesn't sound that exciting," Peridot said making Lapis smile.

"Well, it's better when you actually go to one," Steven said smiling.

After two hours of gathering candy and their buckets were overflowing they headed on home. Amethyst, Amy and Steven ate a few pieces of their candy while everyone else just carried their pails not caring what candy they had. They reached the house and Amy hurried inside to change her clothes first, she was still shy about the whole phasing off thing. Greg and Steven went in after Amy came back outside. The Crystal Gems were talking on the porch as Peridot and Lapis sat by the water talking about how pretty everything looked the sun went down.

Jasper stood alone holding her arm as Malachite's voice began filling her head again. She really needed to get away from Lapis.

 _ **Come on... You know you want too. She's right there... We can be us... We can feel powerful and good again Jasper... Don't fight it- give in already.**_

 _I don't want to fuse with Lapis anymore!_

 _ **Yea you do... You've been staring at her all day. You can't stop thinking about her... I don't blame you when you're as weak as you are. You need Lapis, you know how strong she is. She likes how brutal you are and she likes dominating you, so give in. You two are perfect for each other and you know it. Amy and Peridot know nothing of true power but you do... Don't you?**_

 _It doesn't matter. I don't want to fuse with Lapis. I want to be with Amy..._

 _ **Do you plan on being stubborn like Lapis? Both of you are increasingly getting too difficult to deal with.**_

 _It's because we don't want to be Malachite! Leave me alone!_

 _ **You lost your choice in who you wanted to be once you started chasing Lapis. You are addicted to Malachite and nothing will stop me from becoming whole once and for all! Go to her now!**_

 _NO!_

 _ **YES!**_

 _NO! I won't do it-_

 _ **You leave me no choice, Jasper.**_

Jasper's limbs turned sea foam green and she yelled in an angry rage. Garnet turned to see what was going on but it was already too late. Lapis flew over to Jasper and grabbed her hands. Amy had no idea what was going on as she watched Peridot run up to the pair who began their fusion dance. Peridot shrieked in horror as Lapis and Jasper became engulfed in a white light and they started growing in size. Amy ran through the sand as fast as she could grabbing Peridot's hand trying to pull her away as Malachite came into existence.

"FINALLY! IT FEELS SO GREAT TO BE ME! I'VE BEEN WAITING FOREVER FOR THIS!" Malachite yelled flexing her two arms she wasn't using as feet.

Amy stared, even if Malachite was toxic and evil, she was quite beautiful in her eyes.

"Lapis! You have to come out of that! Please- this isn't what you want!" Peridot yelled, tears filling her eyes.

"Lapis isn't here fool! It's Malachite- get it right!" the monster fusion screamed.

"Steven! Go hide!" Pearl yelled.

"But-

"Steven go! This isn't like it was before!" Garnet yelled, "Greg! Take Steven and go!"

"Get out of my way you piece of pathetic shit gem!" Malachite screamed at Peridot and raised her hand.

Amy grabbed Peridot and hugged her against her body as Malachite hit them with the back of her hand. They went flying and Amy hit the sand protecting Peridot the best she could. Garnet, Pearl and Amethyst went after the monster fusion. Amy had no idea what to do because she had never been in a situation like this before. She watched as her friends repeatedly failed in their attacks against the aqua green monster.

"What happened?" Amy asked.

"Jasper... Lapis- they joined a permanent fusion... There's no way to undo them..." Peridot said and broke down crying.

"We can get them back."

"No... Lapis and Jasper have been struggling with Malachite fusion corruption for a little while now. There's nothing to be done now," she whispered.

"Go hide with Steven."

Peridot looked up at the violet colored gem. She wore a strong facial expression even though there were tears in her eyes.

"Amy...?"

"I can see what I can do."

Amy got up and helped Peridot up. Peridot took off to where Steven was hiding. Amy ran to the Crystal Gems who were being knocked back into the sand so she stood in front of them. All four of Malachite's eyes were staring at her and she wore a shit eating grin on her face like she was amused by the alien gem's attempt to defeat her. Malachite flung a fist as her but Amy held up both hands taking the hit. She slid six feet in the sand but she was still standing and that was something, taking a hit from the fusion like that.

"I know Lapis and Jasper are in there!" Amy yelled.

"You know nothing you weakling! You thought you could save Jasper from corruption but in the end- she still wanted to be me! She wanted power and control! Her jealously against Pink Diamond for you fueled me to get me back together!"

Amy's eyes widened in shock, "Jealous of what?"

"Because you're a dense idiot you couldn't see it! Pink Diamond _loved_ you! Why do you think someone like her would save someone like you!" Malachite screamed, her face twisting into anger.

"I don't love Pink Diamond! I love- I love Jasper!" Amy cried.

Malachite looked stunned and it gave Amy her chance. The gem on her chest began to glow and Jasper's Crash Helmet appeared on Amy's head. Amy reached into her gem and pulled out a long chain with a spiked ball attached to the end. Malachite looked just as stunned as the Crystal Gems were considering Amy had no weapons to begin with. Where did this come from?

"Jasper and that gem I healed gave me the ability to fight. Are you ready Malachite?!" Amy yelled.

"You can't beat me!" the fusion screamed.

"Maybe not alone but with me she can!"

Amy turned around to see Alexandrite standing there.

"As long as Amy is willing to try I will be more than willing to beat you again!"

"BRING IT!"

Amy charged in and whirled the ball and chain. She let go as Alexandrite threw her first punch and it wrapped around Malachite's front hand-feet bringing her down to the ground screaming in an angry rage. Alexandrite kicked her in the chest and sent her sliding into the ocean. Malachite ripped the chain off of her legs and got back up. She summoned her Crash Helmet and went at Alexandrite but Amy threw herself upward taking the hit and sending her into the sand.

"YOU THINK YOU CAN BEAT ME! NO ONE CAN BEAT ME! I WILL NEVER SEPARATE!" the angry fusion screamed.

"WE WILL TAKE YOU DOWN! WE WANT OUR FRIENDS BACK!"

Amy jumped up and climbed on Alexandrite's body up to her shoulders. She began whispering into her ear so no one could hear her.

"Ok, at your go Amy," the six armed fusion said.

Amy pulled out another ball and chain holding in place.

"I'm ready whenever you are guys," Amy said smiling.

"Ok," the fusion said and picked her up.

Alexandrite threw Amy as hard as she could and Amy went flying through the air. The alien gem threw the ball and chain before Malachite hit her sending her into the ocean. Amy held onto the chain and pulled herself up as Alexandrite distracted Malachite from Amy's true intentions. She climbed onto the fusion's back and saw Lapis's gem. She took a deep breath because she knew it was going to hurt them some but it would be ok if she could tear Malachite apart. Amy dug her fingers into Malachite's skin and started pulling on the tear drop gem.

"PERIDOT LOVES YOU! PLEASE! COME TO YOUR SENSES LAPIS!" Amy screamed.

Malachite screamed in pain and tried grabbing at Amy but Alexandrite grabbed her hands trying to stop her from what she was doing.

"WHAT THE FUCK YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!"

Steven and Peridot came running in next to everyone's surprise.

"Steven! Peridot!" the Crystal Gem fusion yelled but they ignored her as they climbed onto Malachite's back using Amy's chain.

"What are you trying to do!" Peridot yelled.

"I have to pull Lapis out first then Jasper! Get over here and help me!" Amy cried.

"What do you want me to do?!" Steven yelled.

"When we get Lapis out, bubble you, Peridot and Lapis and get somewhere safe ok?"

"Ok!"

Steven, Peridot and Amy began pulling and Malachite's form started to shrink some and dissipate a little.

"NO! YOU CANT DO THIS TO ME!"

"Lapis! Please! I care about you and I don't want you hurt! I love you more than you know! I don't want to be on Earth unless I'm with you!" Peridot cried trying to fight back tears.

The tear drop gem came out and shrank in size dropping into Peridot's hand. Steven threw his hands up and bubbled them then rolled them into the ocean. Malachite shrunk to half her size but she was still going to be hell to deal with. Alexandrite locked hands with Malachite but she was still so strong even though she was smaller. She flipped the Crystal Gem fusion on it's back giving Amy the chance to climb to her face hanging onto her white hair.

"Jasper listen to me! I don't know how you feel because I don't everything but I want to try and understand! I love you and I want to come out because I know this isn't you!" Amy pleaded staring into the wide aqua green eyes.

"Amy-

"NO! NO! I WILL NOT LET YOU HAVE THIS! I WANT TO BE ME NO MATTER WHAT IT TAKES!" Malachite screamed.

Amy let go of her hair and latched onto her nose trying to pry off Jasper's gem. Malachite screamed in horror as Alexandrite closed a fist around Amy's body trying to help her pull the gem out. Jasper's gem began to return to an orange color as Amy pulled harder.

"Please Jasper! Come out! We can talk and fix things!" she cried and Jasper's gem came out finally.

Malachite let out a horrific scream and disappeared. Alexandrite unfused and they fell to the ground.

Steven and Peridot were already on shore. Amy held onto Jasper's gem as tight as she could without breaking it. Everyone lay in the sand wore out by what just happened. Everyone couldn't help but think that was the most tiring Halloween they ever had. Amy held up Jasper's gem and it shined in the moonlight.

"I love you Jasper. Come out when you're ready," she whispered with tears in her eyes.

 _ **Well it's close enough to Halloween anyways so I'll just post it now. I'm tired and ready for bed. I had no intention to make this as long as I did but oh well lol I love Malachite I do but she is bad * sigh * oh well. I hope everyone enjoys their Halloween and stay safe :)**_


	11. I'm Sorry

_**Sorry it has been a while since I updated or at least it feels like that for me. Next Thursday is the new episode of Steven Universe! I'm so excited to see Peridot and Lapis doing their farming thing. I am also super excited because one of my stories hit over 20,000 views, another one over 14,000 and another over 10,000 views! It actually helped me feel better since I fractured my motivation. I also changed the story cover lol I like it better than the last. On with the story :)**_

It had been a week after the Halloween incident and Jasper still hadn't come out. Lapis finally returned according to an email Steven had received from Peridot but no one went over since Peridot asked for them to have some space. Amy barely moved from the couch the whole time waiting patiently for her girlfriend to come out. She wasn't really sure if Jasper was thinking about what had happened or if Jasper was taking some time to herself after being Malachite. None of the Crystal Gems could make Amy feel any better.

Steven was really worried about Amy but Garnet had reassured him she would be fine and she wasn't mentally distressed enough to become corrupted. The bigger problem was that Malachite was still a threat that hung around their minds. How were Peridot and Lapis supposed to visit with them if being around Jasper made them want to fuse into their toxic fusion? What could anyone do to make Malachite's subconscious be quiet and lay dormant?

"Hey Amy."

Amy looked up to see Steven smiling at her.

"Hi Steven."

"How's Jasper doing today?" he asked.

Amy just looked down at the orange gem with a sad look on her face.

"I think she's ok."

"Have you talked to her?" Steven asked sitting beside of Amy.

"Yea... Maybe she's afraid that I'm lying but Steven..." Amy's eyes filled with tears, "I'm not mad. I just want her to come out. I miss her."

Steven patted her arm, "Everything will be ok."

"How can you be so sure?!" she cried at him shocking him.

"I-I-

"Why did I have to come here?! Why do I have to feel these things I don't understand?! I don't understand why my chest hurts or why I feel like... I'm sick but it hurts so much!"

"You really miss Jasper. When you miss someone and especially if you love them, you feel that way," Steven explained, "Sometimes when I think of my Mom, I feel that way too. You're not alone. I feel that everything will be ok because it's how I feel. I don't think Jasper is gonna stay away from you and I'm sure she misses you too. Maybe she's thinking of the right things too say."

Amy nodded.

"One time, Pearl took two weeks to get better."

Amy bit her lip.

"Pearl decided to change the way she looked so maybe Jasper is doing that too and she's trying to decide what to wear."

Amy frowned.

"I've done that before. I know I look nothing like how I used too."

"Hey Amy..." Steven said smiling.

"Hm?"

"Would you like it if I watched Jasper for you while you took a break?" he asked.

Amy smiled.

"I think I would like to walk on the bottom of the ocean a little bit. I need sometime to think."

X

X

Peridot was lying on the couch staring at the TV. Lapis was on the roof of the barn alone and she had stayed like that since she had reformed. Peridot didn't want to bother her knowing her mental state wasn't exactly stable at the moment. Peridot had looked up a lot of things on the Earth's internet to see if _maybe_ if she could find something about malachite on Earth and maybe it would help figure out why Malachite was trying to form.

Just as Peridot had thought, it had all the information about the stone from how it was formed, what other gems form with it, what color and size etc. She looked over at ten different websites and she found some people used gems as a strange way of healing but that didn't interest her. Just as she was getting close to quitting since she was aggravated, she saw something at the bottom of the page:

 **Is malachite poisonous?**

Peridot had paused her finger over the link. It was stupid to think the internet could help her with gems matter but she felt completely helpless. She wanted to help her girlfriend but there was nothing that she could do. Lapis was the type to stay alone especially after all that time in the mirror. She wanted to ask her questions like what was it like being Malachite? What did Malachite think about? How did it affect her mental state and could she hear Jasper's thoughts?

There were so many questions she wanted ask half because she wanted to help but half of it was because she was curious. Everyone knew and it was quite obvious that Malachite was an unstable fusion but why? Why did she take on such a monster like form? Peridot had heard similar gems would fuse and make a bigger gem of the same ones that fused to create the fusion regardless of their feelings towards one another. Peridot had clicked the link and she was surprised.

For one, Malachite was a fusion and did not exist on Homeworld. When Peridot had her screen she never came across anything about Malachites or fusions between Jaspers and Lapis'. Fusion was forbidden unless you were the same type of gem and even then it was for weaker gem types like Rubies. When Peridot began reading about malachite she had finally found her answer: it was poisonous. It was toxic in a raw form and if you were cutting the stone the dust was too even though humans found ways to wear it as jewelry.

Maybe the fact it was poisonous as a regular stone meant the fusion was demeaned toxic to begin with.

Peridot had wanted to talk about her discovery with Lapis but she was afraid to upset her even more than she already was. Peridot believed Jasper and Lapis could fuse if their minds weren't wrapped in anger and hate but trying to convince them otherwise is easier said than done. She sat up on the couch and tried to ease her wandering mind. She wanted to hug Lapis and let her know everything would be ok. She wanted to kiss her and hold all night just to convince her things would be fine.

The little green gem got up and headed for the small window. She grabbed the rope and began climbing up to the roof' then crawled across it to get to Lapis. Lapis either never noticed that she was there or she didn't care. Peridot sat beside of her and looked up at the night sky while Lapis had her face in her knees. The water gem made no move as Peridot wrapped her little green arm around her.

"Lapis."

No response.

"I want to talk."

Silence.

"I just want you to know... I'm not mad at you."

Lapis raised her head. She looked like she had been crying and her eyes looked tired.

"The way Malachite is, isn't yours or Jasper's fault."

Lapis' head snapped to the side.

"Here on Earth the stone itself is toxic to humans and animals."

Lapis frowned at Peridot, "What does that mean?"

"Malachite has poisoned yours minds. It's not your fault. She feeds off your negative thoughts and feelings making her the way she is. If you two were to be more positive and had happy thoughts she would come out different."

"I don't want to fuse with her anymore."

"I know."

Peridot got up and hugged Lapis' head against her stomach.

"What are you doing?" Lapis asked as a smile threatened to spread across her face.

"If... if you want... we can fuse."

Lapis pulled away staring at her.

"What?!"

"I want to fix what Malachite has done to you. Even if her poison can't be Malachite maybe she'll accept you and me fusing into something else but we'll be happy and it'll negate the way she feeds off of you."

Lapis bit her lip.

"Lapis... I love you."

Lapis opened her mouth looking stunned but no words came out. Peridot got down on her knees and took one of the water gem's slender hands.

"I meant it. When we were trying to bring you and Jasper back- I meant every word. I know I'm not strong and fearless but I want to be there for you through thick and thin."

"This is too much for you to take on-

"No, as long as I do it for you and because I love you then it won't be."

Lapis smiled and nodded.

"I love you Peridot."

"I love you Lapis Lazuli."

The water gem threw herself at Peridot and Peridot caught her even though she was a little heavy for her. They laughed and Peridot let her done. Lapis grabbed her hand and her water wings formed then she took off into the air making the little green gem scream in fear. Lapis let out a laugh and they landed onto the grass making Peridot let out a relieved sigh. Lapis held out her hand smiling at her.

"Dance with me Peri."

Peridot gave her her little green hand and Lapis twirled her around. Peridot giggled as Lapis pulled her back and held her close as they began rocking their hips to music that didn't exist to anyone else but them. Their gems began to light up softly and Lapis spun her again letting go of her hand. Peridot began shaking her butt a little making the ocean gem giggle and Peridot grabbed her hand then dipped her. Their lips touched and they exploded into light.

As the light disappeared they blinked in confusion mostly to Peridot who had never fused before. They had four slender arms and two legs; they were at least eight feet tall. Their skin was red-pink color and their eyes were blue with orangish peach hair that flowed to their shoulder blades. They wore a halter top that tied behind their neck and it flowed down to their waist. There was a dark red bathing suit that was brought on by Peridot's appearance underneath the top. They had stockings that reached to their knees in a dark red color.

"What is this? What are we? Am I- No this is us together... Why are we red? Blue and green doesn't make red... I am... Andesine. I read this on the internet not that long ago..."

"I think we're red because we love each other..."

Andesine let out a giggle and threw herself in the dewy grass to look at the stars.

"This... feels great... Now I understand why Garnet stays fused almost all the time."

She let out a contented sigh and grinned.

"I like this. It feels great compared to the first time I had fused. I can feel love..."

X

X

The next morning Steven woke up before Amy did. Amy had passed out on Steven's bed while holding Jasper and talking to Steven. She definitely needed a break from everything that had happened in the last week. It seemed like Jasper was taking her sweet time coming out and it was making Amy more anxious by the day. Even Pearl, Garnet and Amethyst were starting to be a little worried too; they had wondered if Jasper had ever been poofed and wasn't sure how to reform.

-Two more weeks later-

It was three weeks since Halloween and nothing from Jasper yet. Peridot and Lapis hadn't showed up much either. They had revealed they had fused together either; they would separate after two or three days together or when they heard Steven's voice. Amy hadn't even went over there at all, not even to see if Peridot had come up with any theories to test. Amy finally decided to set Jasper onto the couch on a pillow and make something to eat for dinner.

Pearl was making some kind of noddles with hamburger and she said humans called it hamburger helper. Amy was finishing up frying the hamburger with Steven came in running holding up a giant seashell. It was quite beautiful in its cream colors with orange stripes. He sat down on the couch beside of Jasper's gem and began talking to her like she was really there.

"See, I found this today and it has orange stripes like you which is cool. Um... we miss you here."

Amy looked away and Pearl patted her back.

"She'll be back when she's ready."

Amy just walked outside and headed to the ocean.

"Pearl, I don't know what to do to make Jasper come out."

"I don't know either Steven. Garnet searched her future vision and Jasper should've came out already. This means that Jasper _doesn't_ want to come out."

Steven let a groan and set down the seashell. He picked Jasper up and held her up to his face.

"Listen Jasper... I know things are hard but Amy really needs you. She's losing hope."

Pearl watched as Steven interacted with Jasper's gem like he was giving her some kind of pep talk. She placed his plate down and got him a glass of milk. He picked up Jasper and took her to the table and began eating telling her how his day was and that Amy stayed in, etc. Amethyst came running out of her room and jumped on the table then held out her hand waiting for Pearl to give her a plate of food. Pearl made a face and handed her a plate.

"Thanks P!" Amethyst dumped the food into her mouth and swallowed.

Steven placed his plate into the sink when he was done and picked Jasper up.

"Let's go watch some TV Jasper."

Amethyst looked at Pearl with a confused look on her face.

"She still hasn't come out yet?" Amethyst asked.

"No. Amy is pretty upset. Do you want to talk to her?" Pearl asked.

"I can try. The other day she just stared into space."

Amethyst got up and headed outside down to the beach to see Amy's blue hair floating in the water meaning she was sitting in the deep water. Amethyst made her way to the water and walked until she found Amy laying in the salt water without moving. Amy looked like she belonged there- she was almost like a mermaid. The purple quartz sat down into the cool salty water.

"Hey."

Amy opened her eyes and looked up at her. She sat up seeing Amethyst was beside of her.

"Hey Amethyst."

"Whatcha doin out here?"

"I... I don't know. I'm thinking."

"What are you thinking about?" the purple quartz asked.

"I want to go home."

Amethyst made a face.

"Why would you want to go back?" Amethyst said.

"Because I miss it. It's obvious Jasper doesn't want to come out. I would rather go home where I'm alone than be here waiting for Jasper. For all I know, it could be another hundred years."

Amethyst made a face.

"If you love Jasper... wait for her. Maybe she's worried you don't like her anymore."

Amy frowned at her, "I do care about her. I'm worried... she might be corrupted..."

Amethyst made an O with her mouth. It never dawned on any of them that she might have re-corrupted.

"I never thought of that. Hey! Why don't you bubble Jasper and un-bubble her!"

"We can try that!"

Amethyst pulled her out of the water and they ran to the house.

"Where's Jasper!" Amethyst yelled scaring everyone.

"We are watching TV!" Steven called.

"Bring her down here- we are gonna try something!"

Steven walked down the steps and held out Jasper's gem to Amy. Amy took it and stared at the orange little quartz. She took a deep breath and placed her right hand over the gem. A white colored bubble appeared over Jasper and it started to float. Garnet and Pearl looked at each other in confusion. For one: why were they bubbling Jasper and two: Amy wasn't an amethyst, her bubble was white almost clear.

Amy smiled at the little bubble and she held it between her hands. It looked so calming staring at it. Amethyst pulled it away from her and started staring at it. Amethyst literally almost put her face on it but she jerked back and threw it in fear. The bubble began turning a sea foam green color. Amy grabbed it and looked, it was like Malachite was leaking out of Jasper's gem into the bubble.

"I've never seen this happen before," Garnet said.

"Steven, call Peridot."

Steven ran up and called Peridot on Facemessage.

"Peridot hurry please!" Steven called but he didn't see her on the screen.

" _Sure Steven... um be right there."_

Steven frowned, knowing that wasn't Peridot's voice but... maybe it was the video?

Amy took the bubble and ran outside. She didn't know bubbling gems would pull out corruption of some kind. She ran down to the ocean and held the bubble but it was expanding in size. The Crystal Gems along with Peridot and Lapis came out a couple minutes later. The bubble was expanding faster and faster.

"Peridot- what's going on!" Garnet asked.

"Steven needs to go inside! Malachite is very poisonous to people!"

"No! I want to help-

Lapis raised her hand and a water hand grabbed Steven then stretched to the Beach House.

The bubble exploded throwing out sea foam green gas everywhere.

"Lapis!" Peridot yelled.

Lapis' skin began to turn colors. Peridot ran at her and embraced Lapis.

"What's- Amethyst began to say but then a bright light happened and there stood Andesine.

"What in the world!" Pearl yelled.

Andesine raised her four arms and four water arms came out of the ocean hovering over them. She lowered her arms and the salt water lost its form drenching everyone. The green colored gas was gone and everyone was drenched in water. They looked around to see Peridot and Lapis' fusion then they saw Jasper had finally reformed. She was wearing an light orange tank top that looked tattered at the arm openings and she wore dark orange pants with black boots.

"Jasper!" Amy called.

Andesine smiled and unfused.

"You guys fused!" Steven yelled.

Lapis and Peridot laughed as Steven danced around holding each one of their hands.

Jasper took Amy's hand and held it against her face, "I missed you."

Amy's bottom lip began to quiver, " I missed you too Jasper."

Jasper dropped to her knees and took both of her hands, "I'm sorry Amy... Can you forgive me?" Jasper asked.

Amy nodded with a happy smile on her face.

 _ **I decided to make a tumblr and my name is grimmofthequeenn. I wanted to make Lapis and Peridot to fuse into something that was different and didn't consist of of Aquamarine or anything like that. I'll update in at least a week. Until next time :)**_


	12. Thank You

_**For the reviews and I'm sorry if I missed yours:**_

 _ **King Meezy: Thank you and fresh brownies are always great :) I like doing things other people haven't done before and so far I haven't seen a Andesine yet. It took an hour of researching to find one I actually liked lol :)**_

 _ **Layla347: Thank you! I try really hard to keep things interesting! :)**_

 _ **Kawaiicake22: OMG! I've missed you so much with your writing I'm glad you updated Rose Garden, the suspense was killing me lol I'm glad you like Amy and don't worry I'm gonna keep trying to update once a week :)**_

 _ **MadTrickster: I'm glad you liked the Halloween chapter :) I'm glad to know I'm keeping you entertained.**_

 _ **Now I have a question for everyone... should I write in smut? Would you guys like that or just keep it rated M for language and whatever? I know a lot of people don't like it when Steven Universe fanfics have dirty parts and I don't want to upset anyone. I was plan on implying their relationship had reached the next level soon but I wanna know if everyone is good with that.**_

It was like Amy had literally attached her body to Jasper. She was too afraid to leave her side in fear she would poof again. Peridot promised Amy she would finally sit down and figure out why Malachite was still poisoning Jasper and if it would pose any threat to Steven as well. Greg wasn't completely comfortable allowing Amy and Jasper to stay with him so they warped to the island Steven had take Sadie and Lars for vacation.

Jasper was reluctant with staying with Amy by herself only because she was afraid that she would lose herself and become corrupted attacking her. It was still unclear what kind of gem Amy was since Garnet mentioned she wasn't am amethyst. Garnet told her her bubble was white but almost clear until it filled Malachite's poison and exploded. Jasper cared about Amy so much she tried talking her into staying at the temple with the Crystal Gems.

"I can handle myself Jasper. Besides... it's so pretty here."

"It is."

Amy was willing to forgive her but Jasper couldn't forgive herself.

"I missed you so much. It was almost a month you were gone. I never knew I could miss someone so much," Amy said softly.

She laced her fingers with Jasper's and leaned against her. It was barely afternoon on that beach but the sun was already hot enough for them to have to sit under the palm trees. The aquatic life there has such strange faces but other than that it was nice in Amy's opinion. She laid down in the sand and closed her eyes; it was nice enough to take a nap.

"You want to take a nap?"

"No."

"Are you ok?"

"I need to talk to Peridot, I'll be back."

Jasper got up and walked to the warp pad. Amy followed her all the way until Jasper stepped onto the warp pad.

"You promise you'll be back?"

Jasper nodded.

"I love you Jasper."

Jasper smiled, "I love you too."

With that, she was gone.

X

X

Jasper warped to the pad nearest to the barn and slowly walked up to the barn. She had a lot of unanswered questions and she needed an answer from Peridot even if it was an educated guess. As she got closer, she realized there was no movement or sound coming from the red building and she was going to turn around to leave but she decided to call Peridot's name to see if she was there. She went to the door and looked around.

"Peridot!"

Nothing.

"Peridot- it's me, Jasper! I need to talk to you!"

She heard some rustling and saw Lapis peer down at her from the loft.

"She went to Steven's until dinner time."

"Oh... never mind."

"Wait!" Lapis called and she flew down to the floor where Jasper was.

"Yea?"

"Thank you," the ocean gem said smiling.

"For what?" Jasper asked.

"You know why."

Jasper felt her face heat up some and she turned away.

"Why are you ashamed or afraid that Amy might be mad?" Lapis asked.

"I... I did because I owed you. For the things I did on the ship, Homeworld and here on Earth. I forced you into Malachite and caused you a lot of pain."

Lapis smiled and held out her hand, "Let's give it another try."

"No! She'll-

"Peridot explained that as long as we have positive thoughts it will be fine. You love Amy and I love Peridot. If anything ever happens then we have to be able to fuse without problems. Please, let's try again."

Jasper looked at the floor in shame. Lapis let her hand drop.

"Peridot wanted to test this. Please let's do this. For us, for Peridot, for Amy and for the Crystal Gems."

"I'm not strong enough."

"We'll be strong enough together," Lapis said smiling.

Lapis Lazuli held out her hand again and Jasper took it. They repeated the same dance when the ship had crashed when Jasper thought she tricked Lapis into fusing. They were engulfed in light and began growing. The sensation was almost the same as the first time they had fused together but something was a lot different. When they were fully formed, the light disappeared leaving a completely different Malachite standing there.

The Malachite they had formed stood up on two feet and had six arms. She still had her wild white hair and four eyes. The strangest thing was she had a tail and she looked more like a sea creature than the centaur monster fusion they were before. Malachite smiled as she stood up in her two legs smiling and getting use to their new feel as a different Malachite.

"Wow," she said running her hands down her sides admiring her body.

"This feels so different... I think we're a lot bigger than we were. Our voice, we have a one voice... it's so beautiful."

Her voice was alluring and beautiful for sure; it sounded like a voice that could sing lullabies, it was so charming.

"Oh my god!"

Malachite turned around and looked down to see Peridot standing there.

"No, no! It's different!" Malachite said smiling trying to reassure the terrified gem.

"Steven had told me that you could talk as Jasper and Lapis but you have one voice. Why do you have six arms? Why do you even have a tail?!" the little green gem cried.

"I don't know but the feeling of this Malachite is a lot better. I can't believe this... I feel so powerful this way."

Peridot gave her a weak smile.

"Why is it a lot better?"

"Because... I have Amy and Peridot. I have you and I have her. I don't feel the need for destruction."

"Can I take a picture?" Peridot asked.

Malachite nodded.

Peridot pulled up her tablet and took at least twenty pictures. She had Malachite summon her Crash Helmet and studied it.

"I can't believe this! Is Amy here?!" Peridot called and Malachite had completely forgotten about Amy waiting at the island.

The fusion disintegrated and it threw Lapis and Jasper onto the ground.

"Shit! I forgot!"

Peridot and Lapis looked at each other.

"I wanted to know... if Malachite's poison is still affecting me."

Peridot tapped her chin, "To be honest I don't know. We would have to poof you in order to find out. For some reason, even Amy's bubbles has the ability to draw corruption out... I wonder what kind of gem she really is."

"I wonder why they wanted to shatter her," Lapis said with a dreamy like expression.

"I wonder... if she's stronger than a diamond," the little green gem said as she looked through her tablet.

"That's impossible, diamonds are the strongest gem there is," Jasper said looking annoyed.

"That is true for us... but she was made by nature without someone constricting what kind of power she had. She even had the power to summon your Crash Helmet and some other kind of weapon. It's like she gained the ability through curing your corruption and that other gem Steven had told me about. I compiled a lot of information from everyone even if some of it was the same and a figured out a few things I think most is just theories."

Jasper looked over at Lapis who was watching the clouds pass by in the sky.

"Ok... let's assume she _can_ shatter diamonds- if they find out she's here then... we are going to have some problems," the quartz said, thinking of Yellow Diamond coming to Earth.

"I have been working on the design of a device to intercept the communication of Homeworld. Maybe we can pick up some information about Amy's planet or about Amy herself. Even something along the lines of them coming to Earth... We have to know, because we all are gonna be in danger. You, Lapis and Garnet are strong on your own... but the rest of us isn't and Amy we are unsure about."

Jasper nodded.

"We can't always count on fusion."

"That's true. I suppose Smoky Quartz is a good one but she's a fusion. I know Garnet is too but she's been together forever without many problems."

Jasper rolled her eyes making Peridot wrinkle her nose at her.

"She's really understanding. She's a good friend," the green gem said surprising them both.

"Really?" Jasper and Lapis said together.

"Yes, I had attempted a fusion with her but I freaked out a little before we could actually fuse. She's Percy and Pierre together... the perfect fusion."

Jasper gave her a small smile.

"Go spend your mini vacation with your girlfriend. If you want, try and see if she can bubble you as your are," Peridot said.

"Ok, I'll have her come get you before we do that."

Peridot gave her a thumbs up and Jasper left for the warp pad.

X

X

"My Diamond," Yellow Pearl said and she bowed down before the diamond that towered before her.

"Anything on the Jasper on Earth? What about the Peridot that had stopped the Cluster?" Yellow Diamond asked looking annoyed.

"Nothing yet My Diamond. We are searching as much as possible."

"I think we should go look ourselves."

Yellow Diamond turned to the side to see White Diamond walking towards her.

"What?" she snapped.

"We've been waiting here relying on interior gems to look for us when they obviously can't do that right even a little bit. I say... we go to Earth and try to find them ourselves."

"I refuse to set foot on that shitty planet," she spat and turned back to her computers.

White Diamond let out a laugh and placed a hand on Yellow Diamond's shoulder, "We are going to have to go. I've been looking for the gem that tried shattering me about a thousand years ago. I want to find her and shatter her..."

Yellow Pearl looked at the Diamonds in fear. The Diamonds had a way of torturing gems cracking their gems a little at a time and then shattering then when they were close to being broken, mentally and physically.

"It's your fault for letting her get away."

White Diamond glared " _Excuse me."_

"It's your fault she got away and was able to escape with Pink Diamond's help."

"She will be back. She will try to shatter us. It isn't about me but the three of us that's left."

"Blue Diamond won't agree with this."

"I don't care what you or her think- this is serious. One day she's going to find out that Pink Diamond was shattered and she's going to try to fix her. Shattering is supposed to a permanent thing and it was what got us to power but with her running around trying to shatter me then fix me... No... She needs to be dealt with before she reaches those who were part of the rebellion. I know there's some of them left... Otherwise that Peridot wouldn't have went against you," White Diamond said.

What she said struck a nerve.

"Listen here you completely incompetent piece of shit-

"Now, now..."

Blue Diamond entered the room with Blue Pearl by her side.

"White Diamond... are you still angry that Rose Quartz took your Pearl? Then you were almost shattered... I bet that brings down the ego some huh?" Blue Diamond said giving a venomous smile.

"Actually the complete opposite! I want to fight her- I want to be her down fall!" White Diamond yelled with a creepy grin on her face.

"You're serious?" Yellow Diamond said.

"I find her fascinating... She can change her size, she move her gem placement and shape... I can see why Pink Diamond loved her at first sight."

Yellow Diamond snorted.

"You didn't see what I saw."

Blue Diamond looked at Yellow Diamond with a questioning look.

"I'll give you 744 hours to decide."

White Diamond left the room and headed to her side of Homeworld. She did want to find her for her own curiosity. There was something about that mysterious gem with just the way she was. The fact she had arrived with no knowledge of anything, her fight or flight instincts were all she had at the purest form. She was a natural occurring gem and none others had surfaced on the same planet.

White Diamond reached her throne and sat down.

"Don't worry... I'll find you," she whispered.

 _ **I'm just assuming Pearl actually belonged to White Diamond because of her gem placement. I was thinking maybe Peridot belonged to White Diamond too but it seemed like in the show she belonged to Yellow Diamond instead. I see maybe White Diamond as the crazy, daring Diamond where Yellow Diamond seems like a bitch. Blue Diamond seems like the calm and cool one of the three. Time for sleep :)**_


	13. White Diamond's Memories

_**Ok in this chapter there is going to be a lot of information for you guys to process. This where a lot of stuff starts tying together and starts getting more interesting.**_

It had been almost a thousand years since that weird gem was brought onto the ship and she attacked everyone in fear. White Diamond had no idea why she was intrigued by the strange gem but she was. Sometimes she would just sit in her throne and think of the time that she was shattered. It was strange because she wasn't even upset about the whole thing and she was the first diamond to be shattered. Sometimes her feelings towards the purple colored gem would upset her because it was between being angry and infatuated with the power that she held.

White Diamond would project her memories when she was alone and she would watch everything almost every single day. She couldn't talk to anybody about how she felt because it was frowned upon for Diamonds to love lesser gems. Because of the incident that had happened a thousand years ago, she refused to take upon any other gem to serve her. She even had become distance from the other Diamonds using video calling whenever she could possible.

White Diamond looked around the empty room feeling disdain towards Homeworld and everything in it. She actually missed her Pearl and it would sadden her sometimes when she would think about it or whenever she saw Blue Pearl or Yellow Pearl. Pearl was always loyal and she was very smart, making the other Diamonds hate her since White Diamond treated her almost like her equal. At one point in time White Diamond had developed romantic feelings for the little Pearl but then Pearl began to hang around with Rose Quartz.

White Diamond did not hate Rose Quartz for the Rebellion, she hated her for taking Pearl away from her. She felt slightly like she had lost everything until that night that Amy had shattered her and fixed her. Maybe in her mind she was more attracted to the power that she had, than to who she really was. She had the urge to battle Amy even if it turned into her death or stalemate. Blue Diamond and Yellow Diamond felt like it was beneath them to look for this strange alien gem even if they felt slightly threatened by the possibility they could be shattered by her. Blue Diamond and Yellow Diamond had no idea that Amy had shattered her and White Diamond intended to keep it that way.

The only thing that bothered Yellow Diamond about Amy's existence was the fact that gems could come into existence without assistance from Homeworld technology. Yellow Diamond was the type who controlled everything and she liked knowing how gems were made their strengths and weaknesses whatever power they held etc. The idea of someone showing up like they did and causing chaos was not favorable. Blue Diamond might be cool, calm and collective but she was more evil than Yellow Diamond and White Diamond put together; she would instantly order death anyone who opposed her.

White Diamond leaned back in her throne looking at the ceiling with a bored expression on her face. It had been a long time since she had been out and about on different planets. It was becoming harder and harder to find good planets with rich resources and Earth was one of the last ones within reach without taking a long time to get to it. It wasn't the life span of the gems that was the problem, it was the ability of making more. The problem was newer gems were weaker and they only had intelligence but none were smart enough to come up with a solution because of Yellow Diamond didn't want to make them too smart because they would pose a threat to the Diamond Authority.

" _ **White Diamond."**_

White Diamond groaned and spun her chair to the side.

"What?"

" _ **We will be having a meeting in thirty-six hours time,"**_ Yellow Diamond said with a displeased look on her face.

"What changed your mind?" she asked flatly.

" _ **Blue Diamond agrees with your statements. Two thirds has the majority. I do agree we don't want to be undermined."**_

"Oh now you care? Or is it because you don't want to end up like the others?"

Yellow Diamond gave the strangest venomous look White Diamond had ever seen.

" _ **We don't talk about that."**_

White Diamond snorted.

"It's easy to lead sheep when they're lied too but every now and then... one of them rises up against the flow and challenges their leaders... That's what Rose Quartz was. She was our little black sheep... More will do the same at some point when they realize we weren't the first set of Diamonds to exist like they thought. Purple Diamond, Black Diamond, Sliver Diamond and Red Diamond... We didn't like the calm ideal crap they had and so you Blue Diamond and Pink Diamond took them out. We were weaker but Pink Diamond was too smart for even a Diamond... Then you guys found me and brought me in knowing the first four had created a fifth Diamond."

" _ **It was mistake to even have Pink Diamond and you here."**_

"Probably... but I'm special and she was the smart one to get you what you wanted."

Yellow Diamond just stared at her.

"In actuality we didn't need you two. Even Blue Diamond managed to create a sapphire who could see into the future and you guys messed that up."

" _ **When the day comes, I hope I get to shatter you piece of shit!"**_ Yellow Diamond yelled.

"Can't wait little one."

The screen went blank.

"Damn, I didn't think she was ever going to hang up."

The door to her chambers opened and a Black Pearl walked in with an Ametrine.

"My Diamond," Black Pearl said and bowed.

"I'm nobody's Diamond," White Diamond said looking bored.

"Yes ma'am... We were sent to see if you needed anything. The White Quartz fleet hasn't heard from you in at least one hundred days," Ametrine said.

"Sorry, time flies when you're having fun."

The Ametrine smirked and bowed, "Do you need anything?"

"Can you go tell Yellow Diamond she's a clod?" White Diamond asked with a playful smile on her face and Black Pearl gasped.

Since the day that Peridot called Yellow Diamond a clod, White Diamond had to remind her every once in a while; she found it quite hilarious.

"I'm kidding... She'll shatter you for that."

"So no?" Ametrine said.

"I'm fine. Go about your business."

"Yes, White Diamond."

They turned to leave but White Diamond had a thought.

"Wait!"

They stopped in their tracks and turned around.

"Yes ma'am?" they said together.

"Anything on planet 67-XOFT-87?"

They looked at each other.

"Ma'am... that's a half developed planet," Ametrine said.

"I know. Gather some information for me. If anyone asks, say I swore you to secrecy and I'll shatter you if you open your mouths. You have my complete protection while you do this."

Both gems looked at each other surprised.

"Would you like if we warped to the planet as well?" Ametrine asked.

"Sure why not? Take three Jaspers, two Amethysts and six Citrines with you."

"Yes ma'am."

"All of you are my gems until further notice. I am your Diamond now. Before you start anything, bring them in and you'll be phased into your new clothes. You have three hours."

"Yes, My Diamond," they said unison and they left.

It was about time for her to stir up some shit with the other two.

The gem race was around longer than almost all gems were led to believe. A lot of gems believed they were around close to ten thousand years but that was a big lie- it was almost forty thousand years. White Diamond was at least twenty five thousand years old. The others were around ten thousand themselves. Any gems that were around when Pink Diamond, Blue Diamond and Yellow Diamond appeared were shattered and smashed to dust. The only ones who knew the truth were the Diamonds were the Diamonds themselves.

It was unheard of that Diamonds were in love with each other which was the case between the four that came before them. Purple Diamond and Silver Diamond were in love and had been since the moment they laid eyes on each other. Black Diamond and Red Diamond were White Diamond's parents; they had created her from their own Diamonds that were on their bodies. White Diamond actually had a physical body that wasn't made of light but she could create one if she wanted too and that's what was so different about her.

There would be a day she would have her revenge against Blue Diamond and Yellow Diamond. White Diamond actually didn't hold much hatred towards Pink Diamond because she knew of the others' plans to shatter her once they had the chance leaving just the three that existed now. They were threatened by Pink Diamond and her intelligence while White Diamond found it intriguing. Pink Diamond always stayed close to her until she went to planet 67-XOFT-87 and discovered that gem. Then soon within five hundred years Rose Quartz started her Rebellion.

Blue Diamond and Yellow Diamond would actually try and shatter her if they knew the reason why Rose Quartz started it. It wasn't because Earth was going to be destroyed- it was because White Diamond showed her what really happened. Rose Quartz felt that the gems deserved to know the truth and it was her plan to over throw her own Diamond even though it pained her to do it. White Diamond told her she couldn't tell anyone the truth until Blue Diamond and Yellow Diamond were out of the picture but that day never came. Rose Quartz tried to go against White Diamond instead and Pink Diamond jumped in to protect her beloved quartz solider taking the hit.

Now, rumor has it that Rose Quartz was able to produce a half-gem half human child. If Rose Quartz gem reached it's full potential then the child would know the truth and pick up where she left off. White Diamond was prepared for that day and she knew that at some point her Pearl, the Garnet and the Amethyst on Earth would contact her. White Diamond was bored with her life and bored with the constant threat of the other two over her head.

When Pink Diamond and her fleet found the small strange gem, it was the super power White Diamond needed. That alien held the power to over throw the other two and bring back Pink Diamond but there was no way for sure to know where she was at... unless she went to Earth to hide which White Diamond had suspected. They had been sending corrupted gems there for a long time to destroy the Rebellion but it never worked. She would be a great asset that she needed and honestly she didn't care if she pledged her alliance or not- she just wanted revenge for her parents and the other two Diamonds before her.

Pink Diamond had named that gem-Violet, because she looked like a cross between an Amethyst and a Sapphire. Pink Diamond fell in love at first sight and when Violet left with her help, Pink Diamond became depressed until a hundred years later when Rose Quartz was born but it was short lived when Rose Quartz went against the Diamond Authority thanks to her and took her Pearl with her. A lot of Pink Diamond's fleet was destroyed or at least the ones who lived on Homeworld and knew how things really were.

Pink Diamond knew she was going to be shattered without anyone's future vision.

"I miss her," she said aloud.

Pink Diamond was the least annoying. White Diamond had lost her parents then someone she kind of considered a friend and she lost the love of her life to the leader of the Rebellion she had started. Nothing in the end worked into her favor and she was growing bored. She knew she was being watched and it was painful sitting there, waiting for something to happen. Pink Diamond was actually afraid because Yellow Diamond had threatened her several times before. White Diamond swore she saw relief on her face when she was shattered.

"My Diamond."

She looked up and saw the small group of gems standing there waiting. Did she really think of the past for three hours?

"Yes. As of right now... You will be sent to planet 67-XOFT-87 to look for anything. It doesn't have to be anything in particular, just look. I want a report every twelve hours on the dot understand?" she said and they all nodded.

"My Diamond, who will lead this group?" an Amethyst asked bowing.

"The Black Pearl and Ametrine that came here earlier. Please phase into white jump suits with a white diamond outlined by black on the chest please," she said.

Everyone did as they were told.

"Go and fulfill your mission. Thank you."

They all bowed and left onto the warp pad White Diamond had in the left upper corner of her throne room.

"Violet..."

X

X

Amy and Jasper laid under the palm trees staring at the stars. It was Amy's favorite thing to do besides sitting in the water. It was a peaceful there but it was sad almost because no one came to visit. Since Jasper had left and come back she seemed to be in a better mood than before. She showered Amy with a lot of love, trying to make up the time she was gone. Since Lapis had forgiven her, it lifted a lot of weight off of her shoulders.

"I'm like being here on Earth."

Jasper snorted.

"What?"

"Traveling space is a lot better."

Amy frowned "I didn't find it that enjoyable since I was running for my life."

"I can see that."

"Do you miss Homeworld?" Amy asked.

"I do."

"I'm sorry Jasper."

"You have nothing to be sorry for. It wasn't like you caused all the chaos."

"I guess. I think I caused some."

Jasper laughed, "That was their fault for dragging you from your home."

"Yea."

"Do you miss your planet?" Jasper asked holding her closer.

"Yes, all the time."

"What was your favorite part about it?"

Amy frowned crinkling up her nose.

"I don't know. I guess... because it was a lot less stressful than learning everything here."

Jasper busted up laughing.

"Earth isn't so bad."

"Yea well you haven't taken any of Peridot's classes have you? There was a couple days within me waiting for you to come back and she was teaching me something called Algebra. I wanted to cry."

"Peridot is really smart."

"I can tell. Even Lapis tried to learn and she did better than me too."

"Lapis is older than me," Jasper said looking at her girlfriend.

"Really?"

Jasper nodded, "Yea. She's... pretty terrifying."

"So... who's the oldest gem in history?" Amy asked.

"The Diamonds."

"Oh. Which one?"

Jasper frowned, "They're all the same age."

Amy gave a quick nod, "Oh ok."


	14. The Truth About Amy and White Diamond

Jasper had fallen asleep on the cool sand leaving Amy awake staring at the night sky alone. She was thinking of everything that had happened lately and if things would be ok. She half expected something to come from Homeworld soon enough but nothing did... well at least not yet. She was hoping to talk about the Diamonds more with Jasper but she had dismissed the whole conversation and had fallen asleep.

She wanted to know more about them.

There was so much she had learned from Pink Diamond in the short amount of time they were together. So much information but she didn't feel comfortable sharing it with her friends. Pink Diamond had said not to tell anyone because it would overthrow the balance of the gem world leaving it despair. Amy had no idea what that meant until now. She understood what those words meant.

Pink Diamond knew someone was going to shatter her but Amy had no idea what she had meant at that time either. She didn't want to tell her friends about White Diamond either because the Crystal Gems didn't trust anyone especially the Diamond Authority. She thought maybe she should talk to Peridot because she was smarter and she may know a lot more but there was one gem who would know everything but she no longer existed and she was Steven. Amy wasn't exactly sure if Rose Quartz knew anything but she had too because she started the Rebellion.

If any of friends knew what was really going on, then they would definitely go to Homeworld and fight. She didn't want anyone hurt especially Steven and Jasper but Steven might know stuff without actually knowing he knew. Some things could show up as dreams for him since he was human or maybe Rose Quartz cut off that part from her son to protect him and it was hard to tell. Amy got up and walked to the edge of the water placing her feet into the cold liquid.

"What would you think of me now?" she said aloud "Do your words still hold true or would you be disappointed in me?"

There was no answer and of course- there wouldn't be.

She was very sad. Amy knew that Pink Diamond was her first love now because she didn't understand then. Pink Diamond told her Diamonds weren't allowed to love each other because that was what happened to the first four diamonds. White Diamond was the daughter to two of them but Pink Diamond didn't tell her which ones. Amy didn't understand much about parents or anything but that had to hurt White Diamond after all these years.

"I want to know who I am. Why I'm here."

She wondered if there was a way to find out how old she really was?

X

X

"Of course there's a way to know how old you are! Why didn't I think of that sooner?!" Peridot yelled shaking Amy in excitement making Lapis laugh.

"Calm down," Jasper said glaring at the green gem.

"I'm glad there's a way!" Amy said excitedly.

"I am too! It may take a week to make the device but it should work even with Earth stuff."

"I wonder how old I am!" Amy said smiling.

"Probably between four to five thousand years. The Diamonds are ten thousand years old and they're the oldest."

"Then how did they come into existence?" Amy asked looking interested.

Peridot, Lapis and Jasper all stared at each other.

"What?"

"No one knows. White Diamond was the first then Yellow Diamond then Blue Diamond and then Pink Diamond. I guess they were just there..." Peridot said.

"So kind of how I came into existence?"

Peridot shrugged, "I guess in a way it could be the same."

"Tell me more about them," Amy said sitting down in front of the couch.

"Well... Lapis is the oldest... What do you want to tell her?" Peridot asked smiling.

"I don't know. I know I was regarded as a powerful gem and I was protected like I was a Diamond but I never spent much time around them," Lapis said shrugging.

"Oh. Well... can Diamonds be shattered?" Amy blurted out.

Peridot snorted, "No. Well, by another Diamond that is."

Amy stared at her blankly.

"That's... that's the only way?" she asked softly.

"Yea, I mean Diamonds are the hardest things to break only other Diamonds can break them."

Amy bit her lip, "Ok."

"It's still hard to believe Pink Diamond was shattered," Peridot said looking at her tablet.

"Jasper? Can I go hang out with Steven?" Amy asked.

"Sure, I'll hang out here."

Amy gave Jasper a kiss on the lips and she took off out of the barn.

Amy _needed_ to speak to Garnet. She wasn't sure if she could tell her anything but it was worth a try. There wasn't a lot she could get someone who didn't know much about the Rebellion when she barely joined it after it had started. Maybe Garnet could shed some light on things she was curious about. Maybe whether or not Homeworld would attack soon. She wanted someone to talk too. She stepped onto the warp pad and warped to the beach house.

"Hey Amy."

Garnet was sitting on the couch looking at a magazine.

"You knew I was coming."

She nodded.

"Can we talk in your room then?"

Garnet gave a nod and closed the magazine. She set it on the stand and got up walking to the Temple door. She had sent Pearl, Amethyst and Steven on a easy mission to pick up some things because she knew Amy wanted to talk to her and she knew it was something that was secretive but she didn't tell them that. They walked through the door and Amy looked up to see all the bubbles.

"What did you want to talk about?" Garnet asked giving her a small smile.

"When is Homeworld coming?" Amy asked and she could see the shock on her face.

"What do you mean?" Garnet asked.

"I... I can't tell you everything but I know they're going to come eventually! I know this!" Amy cried looking panicked.

"Relax. Why would they come after you?" Garnet asked.

"It... I... The day... The day I escaped I fought White Diamond!"

Garnet removed her visor and stared at her.

"What?" she asked in a low voice.

"I told Pink Diamond and she wasn't mad! I knew I could fix Pink Diamond but I didn't want to say anything. You have understand Pink Diamond isn't bad!" Amy cried.

"If we let you fix Pink Diamond, then what Rose did was for nothing."

"No! There's more to everything but if I say anything else I'll put everyone in danger! You have to understand-

"Amy I can't let you. Pink Diamond was-

"She is a Diamond but she's not bad! She was in love with me!"

Garnet frowned and nodded.

"I never... I never understood until I got to be with Jasper. She did tell me but since I didn't understand I had no idea what those words meant!"

Garnet turned away.

"If you don't believe me then fuse with me!" Amy cried grabbing her arm.

"What?"

"Fuse! I can't show you the way I showed Jasper but I hid things from her because I knew she liked me! You aren't corrupted!"

"Wouldn't you want to fuse with Jasper?" Garnet asked.

"I don't know if I can anyways but it's worth a try! I want to show you what happened to me but if you don't because I would put you in danger I understand."

Garnet looked at her unsure what to think.

"Amy... I..."

"Listen- there's a lot I don't understand and I feel like I would make Jasper upset if she knew the truth but there's a lot Pink Diamond said I don't understand- please Garnet!"

"I can't do that. Fusion is something that could be... delicate for some."

Amy rubbed her furiously and turned away.

"I have to... I have to get to White Diamond."

"If you tell them where we're at that puts everyone in danger!" Garnet said looking angry.

"They already do because Jasper and Peridot came after you guys!"

Garnet became silent.

"Tell Jasper I love her. I can't do much for anyone here. They will come and Yellow Diamond is a bitch. I'm sure you know that."

"You won't go back and see her?" Garnet asked her.

"No."

"I can say you went to search on Earth for something but will you be back?"

Amy frowned, "I don't know. I need to contact White Diamond somehow."

"There's a base on the moon."

"Um... ok thank you."

"Amy."

Amy began walking away trying to ignore the fusion but she grabbed her hand.

"No matter what they agree too or what you do for them... they'll always be for themselves. There's eight of us now compared to the three we were since Steven was born. We are very lucky to have Steven grow up and be as strong as he is now. We are lucky to have Peridot, Lapis Jasper and you to join us but our main goal is to keep the Earth safe. We don't want to fight you but if we have too we will. I know Jasper would side with you regardless but please... don't leave us to fight alone either. We will need help whenever they reach Earth," Garnet said.

"I will never go against my friends."

Garnet smiled, "How will you get there?"

"Pink Diamond told me how to get around but it would be dangerous for Steven. I go through the warp stream and throw myself out. She said there's always a way to get through broke warp pads. The warp pads are broken but not the streams but it's just figuring out which one because it always changes. She said there was a minute time limit but you have to fight through the outside parts of the stream."

"So there was always a way for them to come here if they wanted too."

"No. Pink Diamond said the others had no idea."

Garnet frowned.

"She was the smartest Diamond. So knew a lot of things and she knew things would happen even though she doesn't have your future vision. Much like how you are able to give temporary future vision she was able to pass on her knowledge to me. She didn't show me everything like her feelings just some of the important pieces of gem knowledge. When I get back... I'll talk to everyone together... even Steven."

Amy disappeared through Garnet's door. She walked over to the warp pad with Garnet behind her. Garnet's future vision stared going crazy with all kinds of possibilities showing up and a lot of them... weren't good. In this moment Garnet had to trust Amy and her the fact she knew a lot more than she had let on. She knew more even though she had no idea how to process everything until she came to Earth. Now, Garnet had to bring everyone together and explain the situation.

Amy waved to Garnet and she was gone.

Garnet sat down on the couch and waited on the rest of them to come home. She sat there with her hands in her lap thinking. In a way, she was glad Amy didn't disclose everything she knew the moment she came into their lives that night. Now with the idea that an actual Diamond was in love with a gem from an alien planet would throw an upset even between them. Garnet never asked Pearl questions about White Diamond because Pearl never wanted to talk about it but now would be the time.

It took another hour behind they returned with Pearl and Amethyst arguing about who's fault it was over something that had happened. Steven was smiling away holding a pretty blue crystal in his hands and he walked over to Garnet placing it in her hands. She looked down at the pretty crystal smiling sadly. They had hoped that they wouldn't have to fight the Diamonds for another one hundred years until Steven was strong enough to help fight.

"Hi Garnet! Is this what you wanted us to get?" Steven asked smiling widely knowing it was.

"Yes it is Steven, good job. Can you do me another favor?" Garnet asked smiling.

"Sure!"

"Can you call Peridot and ask them to come here?"

Steven grin spread even wider, "Wow! It's been a while since we all hung out together!"

He ran up to his room and got onto his computer calling his friends.

X

"Hey Steven!" Peridot said holding her tablet.

" _What's going on? Where's Amy?"_ Steven asked seeing Jasper in the background.

"She went to hang with you," Jasper said looking confused.

" _She isn't here... Um Garnet wants you guys to come over."_

"I don't know if it's safe for Jasper to go-

" _It's fine just hurry!"_ said Garnet's distorted voice.

"Ok we are on the way-

Jasper took off running out of the barn towards the warp pad. Lapis grabbed Peridot and took off flying after Jasper in haste.

"What happened with Amy?" Lapis asked as they landed into the grass.

"I don't know," Jasper said angrily and they warped to the Temple.

X

X

Amy crashed onto the Moon's surface hard on her back. It was cold like ice in space in general and the ground of the Moon felt strange. She got up and looked up. The Diamond Moon Base was tall and it blended in with the color of the Moon but it was pretty. She walked inside and it looked even larger making her gasp in awe. She looked around seeing there were pictures of the Diamonds on the walls.

Her eyes locked onto Pink Diamond's image and sadness filled her. She missed her so much even though they barely spent time together. Amy closed her eyes and she began to glow in a white light growing another three feet. Her gem disappeared off her chest and it shifted to her lower back. She stretched letting out a sigh of relief; it was tiring taking the same small form constantly and shifting her gem placement.

Amy shrunk down by a foot and began walking up the stairs staring at White Diamond's image as she went up. She wasn't exactly sure how she would react to Amy contacting her but she had too. The way White Diamond had stared at her when she fixed her was priceless. Amy had never seen that expression on anyone's face not even on Camp Pining Hearts. She finally reached the room and it felt even bigger. She could see the stars the Sun and the Earth so clearly.

"Wow," she said softly.

She sat down on the throne and stared at the broken pieces of the control board.

"I wondered what happened here?" she said aloud and raised her hand over top of the pieces.

Everything began to glow brightly and the broken pieces were engulfed into a clear bubble. Everything started clanking together and the bubble burst revealing a fixed control panel for the Diamond Moon Base. She leaned back in the seat staring at Earth. She had literally spent a good thousand years floating through space and hiding from them now she was going to talk to White Diamond. She looked down seeing that there was Diamond shaped hole in the arm of the throne and she stuck her hand in it.

The screen flickered on and started making static like sounds. It looked like someone was flipping the channel when it stopped on a white room and there she was, White Diamond in all of her glory, staring at the wall. She was alone and she looked bored. It seemed strange that never noticed her screen was on.

" _What do you want Yellow Diamond?"_

Amy froze; she didn't know how to reply.

" _I'm not in the mood for your games and you're blocking the connection on my search team."_

Amy frowned, "What? Are they looking for me?"

White Diamond's head snapped to the side to see Amy sitting in the chair.

" _YOU."_

"It's Amy not 'you'."

" _You're name was Violet last time I checked."_

"So... I want to ask you something."

" _HA HA HA! You think I want to talk to you after what you did to me!"_

Amy scratched her head.

"Well... I fixed you but it's not about you. Where's Pink Diamond?"

White Diamond sat back in her chair and frowned.

"Well?"

" _Her shattered remains are in my room but they're extremely corrupted."_

"I want to know if you and the Diamonds are planning on coming to Earth."

" _I was to come after you. Though unfortunately for you they agreed with me and we probably are still going. We have a meeting in another day."_

Amy let out a frustrated sigh.

" _Why would I want to help you anyways?"_

"I don't know but I know you want to rid of them anyways. You told Pink Diamond."

" _I did but that was long time ago. How do you know that I haven't changed my mind?"_

"She told me you kept all their diamonds."

" _That fuckin... ok ok... What do you want from because apparently she told you everything."_

"When they come here to... come after me, I want you to side with us against them. I can fix Pink Diamond but her corruption may be too much for me at one and time it might take over me. My friends will need your help and it'll be up to you to keep Yellow Diamond and Blue Diamond busy. You think you can do that for me? In exchange I fix the previous Diamonds."

" _That's a lot to do just for something so easy."_

"I haven't told my friends yet. I do want to know something."

" _I want to know something too. Is... is Pearl ok?"_ White Diamond asked looking sorrowful.

Amy grinned, "She's fine. She taught me a lot and how to cook. She's a good fighter."

White Diamond smiled sadly.

"Why?"

" _I loved her so much. I still do. She wasn't like any other Pearl. She was smarter than Pearl like her."_

"I'm sorry. Maybe... Maybe you can talk to her when you get to Earth."

White Diamond looked thoughtful for a second.

 _"_ _I didn't know she was still alive after all this time. The thing was... my parents, even though I didn't know them that well because by the time I got finished being complete they were shattered, they believed that gems regardless of their status and race could love whoever they wanted. Now it's considered a crime for two gems to love each other and fuse. I know I would never be able to fuse with Pearl because she would permanently become part of me. I'm not... made of light like everyone else."_

There it was. Exactly why White Diamond was allowed to live over the others who had created her... she had real mass and a real body. She wasn't like anyone else and she was like a fusion of two gems smashed together but instead of a gem monster, she was a powerful Diamond. She wasn't someone to go down so easily but she did by Amy's hand.

" _What did you want to know?"_ White Diamond asked looking at the wall again.

"What am I?"

White Diamond turned her head slightly giving her a small smile.

" _You're... different. It's odd knowing we came from the same place."_

"What?"

 _"_ _It's rather obvious you didn't know. You are a lot older than the Diamonds that exist now. You're older than Pink Diamond. You're the product of Purple Diamond and Silver Diamond- I guess you're their daughter and you're almost like my sister. You were planted a small shard and placed on that planet to grow on your own. You are younger than me by a thousand years. I never thought they would create the perfect Diamond when you really are only half Diamond."_

"What do you half?" Amy whispered.

 _"_ _Purple Diamond wasn't really a Diamond but she was stronger than one. She was called the Fluorite Diamond- she could take in corruption from any gem and cure them without problems. Silver Diamond knew how to fix shattered gems and they combined a tiny shard of both of them, placing it on planet 67-XOFT-87 because they knew a new set of Diamonds would rise against them. Our parents believed in love not power but that is only speculation from some memories I had got from them. Maybe they were planning on having me and you rise to power but it failed."_

Amy looked down at the floor.

"I don't know how to feel about all this."

 _"_ _You're parents wanted you to be you. To be special because there would be no one else like you. I will admit- I was jealous and actually tried to destroy you but... you're absolutely flawless. The corruption you take in changes your appearance and you gain the powers of those you healed. I couldn't tell you if they want to come back but... I want to meet them."_

Amy nodded.

" _Are you in love?"_

"Yes but not with Pink Diamond."

White Diamond nodded, _"She would fight whoever you got with. Who is it?"_

"The Jasper that created perfect on Earth."

White Diamond nodded, _"Yes that one. I am surprised... She was so soft and mellow until Pink Diamond was shattered."_

Amy smiled, "I love Pink Diamond but not like I love Jasper."

" _If you fuse with Jasper, her will has to be at strong as yours if not stronger otherwise you'll absorb her."_

Amy bit her lip.

" _It's the price we pay for loving lesser gems."_

"I don't see her that way."

White Diamond smiled.

"We all have our strengths and weaknesses. We are all made different and that's what makes each one of us perfect. It doesn't matter who we love or who we become- we are the same race but we're all different and perfect. I'm not better than anyone else. I am just Amy who can cure corruption and fix shattered gems."

 _"_ _It's cute you think that, when you have no real weakness. You can't be destroyed even by your own hand. You can be corrupted but that's it. You can't be placed in a bubble for safe keeping either. You are cursed far worse than I am. Maybe when you heal them you can ask why you were made that way."_

Amy felt her eyes filling with tears.

" _I've grown tired of living. I had assumed Pearl was shattered in the war but I guess not. I want to ask her... If she'll be with me. If she won't I'd liked to be shattered to dust."_

"What? Why?!" Amy cried growing upset.

" _What is life worth living when the person who loves you rejects you?"_

This was true. Garnet had explained at some point Pearl was in love with Rose and yet Rose chose someone else. Then that meant the only reason why Pearl stayed around was because of Steven.

"You can still stay for your friends-

 _"_ _I have no one. I stayed alone all this time. I only stayed for the gems who need safety from the others erratic ways. I keep the balance and I serve no other purpose. My friend was shattered and even then she was brought back it would do nothing for me if Pearl won't have me. I never got to tell her my true feelings. I've been bitter and angry all this time."_

"Can't I change that?" Amy asked softly.

" _No. Sadly... in the end... everything ends... except for you."_


	15. Preparing for the Worst

Amy sat there in the Diamond's throne staring at Earth. White Diamond said to stay there and she would contact her after they had their meeting. Amy knew when she got home to Beach City in the Temple that... that they would be angry. How could she blame them if they were? She didn't lie but she withheld information but for their own protection.

Her whole world was turned upside down.

X

X

 _ **-A Little Earlier-**_

"What's going on?" Jasper asked looking pissed, "Where's Amy?"

Garnet patted the seat next to her on the couch and Jasper sunk in staring angrily at the fusion. Once everyone gathered around them Garnet began talking.

"Homeworld will be here sooner than we thought."

Pearl gasped and Amethyst shook her head. Lapis and Peridot both looked fearful of them coming down here. Jasper stared with a dumb look on her face and Steven looked conflicted.

"What do you mean?" Jasper whispered.

"Amy... has went to contact White Diamond."

Pearl's mouth dropped open.

"Doesn't she understand White Diamond doesn't care about anyone else? She hasn't even taken a new pearl or other gems in forever!" the orange quartz yelled.

Garnet looked over at Pearl but she was staring down at her lap with her eyes tearing up.

"She is going to make a deal with her. I can't see when they're coming."

"That's quite stupid of her. White Diamond doesn't listen to anyone not even Yellow Diamond or Blue Diamond," Peridot said scratching her head.

"She wants to bring back Pink Diamond."

Jasper looked at Garnet. Jealously stared to bubble up.

"She's aware that Pink Diamond had feelings for her but to her it was her friend and she's going to save her no matter what."

 _"Steven!"_

Everyone got quiet.

 _"Steven! I think I'm on your laptop!"_

It was Amy's voice.

Steven ran up to bed and grabbed the device seeing Amy. She was larger and her gem was no longer on her chest.

"What's going on?" Steven asked her and she looked down biting her lip.

 _"Take me to everyone. We have a lot to talk about."_

Steven nodded and carried the laptop down the stairs and placed it on a bar stool in front of everyone. Jasper's eyes stared at the screen with her girlfriend on it; she was conflicted. She was angry and upset- slightly betrayed. Amy looked a lot bigger in size and her gem no longer on her chest making her wonder where it was and what it looked like for real.

"What is the meaning of this?!" Jasper yelled and Amy flinched.

 _"I know and I'm sorry. Pink Diamond told me- well she passed the knowledge to me that there will be a certain time when I know to start questioning who I am. She was right. When I started asking questions about the Diamond's something felt off- it made me sad. There was a lot I didn't know about myself but White Diamond and Pink Diamond did."_

"What is that?" Peridot asked.

 _"Have you heard of the legend of the indestructible Diamond?"_

"Yes," Peridot, Jasper and Lapis answered.

"Her name was Violet but she wasn't actually purple in color. She would be the queen who saved everyone but it's just a stupid myth," Peridot said looking annoyed.

"She was born from two Diamonds who loved each other and they were killed hiding their child away from harm," Lapis Lazuli said smiling with a dreamy look on her face, "It's a fairy tale for gems really."

 _"I'm Violet. Pink Diamond named me the day they kidnapped me from my host planet."_

No one said anything.

 _"My parents were Silver Diamond and Purple Diamond, even thought Purple Diamond wasn't actually a Diamond- she was a Fluorite gem. Together they created a Fluorite Diamond but they placed me on a planet knowing that they would be destroyed in time. Causing the rise of Blue Diamond, Yellow Diamond and Pink Diamond."_

"What about White Diamond?" Steven asked.

Amy looked over at Pearl then back at Steven.

 _"White Diamond was already there. She's actually a lot older than them and so am I. White Diamond is twenty five thousand years old. I'm a thousand years younger. I was left on my planet as a safe place to grow when the Diamonds attacked but nothing would've happened to me anyways because I can't be shattered. It explains why I was able to make it on my planet and travel through space. I can only be poofed through curing corruption- which there is another problem."_

"An indestructible gem? How is that possible? How can two gems make another being- I've never even heard of this and I'm a certified Kindergartner," Peridot said looking unamused.

 _"_ _My mother Silver Diamond could fix shattered gems. So whenever two gem parents chip off a piece of their gem, they can be fixed then she would fuse the two shards together. White Diamond said that if two gems truly have love for each other the shard fusion turns into a completely new gem. She helped create White Diamond and me."_

"That's so cool!" Steven said and Amy blushed a dark blue.

"Wow... that makes a lot of sense," the green gem said.

"So that's why you know you can fix... Pink Diamond," Jasper said.

"What's the problem?" Amethyst asked.

 _"_ _Blue Diamond and Yellow Diamond corrupted her shards. Then though I can cure but only after I put her back together. The thing is... she has been corrupted for so long. The corruption might actually corrupt me in the process and you guys would have to forcibly poof me. I don't know if that would be too much to handle but Pink Diamond will be there to help. We have to stop Yellow Diamond and Blue Diamond at all costs."_

"How do we stop them?" Garnet asked.

Amy scratched her head and looked down at the floor.

" _We have to shatter them."_

All of them became silent.

" _I have to go. My other line is beeping. I think White Diamond is trying to go through. I better shape shift just in case."_

Jasper nodded.

" _Jasper... I love you."_

The screen black and everyone looked at Jasper who looked more mad than upset. She wasn't exactly happy about the whole idea but now her head was swimming. Her Diamond was coming back and her girlfriend was _half Diamond._ By the laws in Homeworld, romantic relationships were frowned upon but to actually be with a Diamond was illegal and unheard of. Jasper just broke that law even if she didn't know they would shatter her the moment word got out. She ran one large, orange hand through her hair with a scared look on her face. This was the end... and she wouldn't see Amy- Violet in person ever again.

"You need to calm down," Garnet said placing a hand on Jasper's shoulder.

"How can I stay calm?!" she yelled scaring Steven by her sudden outburst, "I just broke one of the rules on Homeworld! Diamonds **cannot** be with someone like me! I'm scum compared to her!"

"I broke one of the laws too in front of Blue Diamond," the fusion said smiling.

Jasper's eyes widened.

"That's when we came to Earth. On Earth their laws don't apply to us. On Earth we are free to love and be whoever we want Jasper. Amy doesn't see herself as anything else but the love of your life. In fact she thinks less of herself."

Steven looked really worried.

"Why would she think any less herself?" he asked.

"Because she had the ability to protect us," Peridot said.

"How would you know?" Jasper spat looking furious.

"I put her through some therapy that humans use. She felt like she was the real alien and she knew nothing. She was officially depressed and her girlfriend was stuck inside of a gem making her feel even worse."

Jasper said nothing and got up. She headed outside and sat out on the water front to stare out by herself.

X

X

 _ **-The Next Day-**_

"So you really think she's that much of a threat?" Blue Diamond said breaking the silence.

Yellow Diamond glared at White Diamond who over looked her and smiled at the blue gem.

"Of course. She escaped when she was supposed to be shattered. Pink Diamond is out of the picture so we only fixed half of the problem."

"I agree with that part. Would you like to keep her for yourself?" Blue Diamond asked.

"I plan on shattering her. I have one of gems proving they have found information on her. She is with the Rebellion from five thousand years ago," White Diamond said ignoring the shocked reaction on Yellow Diamond's face.

"Where is this gem?" Blue Diamond asked looked surprised herself.

 _ **-Earlier-**_

All thirteen gems that White Diamond had accepted as her own gems stood in front of her in a straight line. She had summoned them back five hours after talking to Amy and she told them to return shortly before her meeting with the other Diamonds. White Diamond knew who all of them were and all the information about each one of them- they were the outsiders of Homeworld. Ametrine had submitted which ones she wanted and it took White Diamond to decide. They made the Diamond insignia and bowed before her.

"Do any of you know why you're here?"

They all shook their head.

"I am about to tell a big secret but if you don't want to know then I will bubble you and you'll be safe for eternity."

Everyone stood there still.

"If you go and tell anyone else it will throw Homeworld into a mess and it will be destroyed do you understand?"

They nodded.

"Amy," White Diamond said and the screen flickered on revealing a gem that none of them had ever seen.

" _I am Amy but some of you may know me as Violet. I am the Fluorite Diamond."_

Everyone looked confused.

"She's the indestructible Diamond you all have heard tales about. She does exist."

A few of them gasped and the rest stared at the blue and purple gem before them.

"We want to rid of Blue Diamond and Yellow Diamond from their thrones, restore Pink Diamond and the previous Diamonds that existed before any of us," White Diamond said watching the faces of all of them.

"How is this possible?" Ametrine asked looking lost.

"She was who you were looking for."

" _I came from the planet you were just on but I am on Earth now with a Pearl, Jasper, Peridot, Amethyst, a fusion called Garnet, Lapis Lazuli and a half human half rose quartz gem called Steven. Do any of you have someone you love?"_ Amy asked and a few of them nodded.

"Are any of them the same gem as you?" White Diamond asked.

They all their heads.

 _"_ _Our parents Red Diamond and Black Diamond, Purple Diamond and Silver Diamond believed love was love. Though law is needed it shouldn't stop you from being happy. We aren't a race who wanted to take over other planets and destroy them. We could make new gems without the need of destroying life- we simply take a shard of our own and fuse it with the gem shard of someone we love creating the child you both always wanted to have. My mother Silver Diamond specialized in this art while my mother Purple Diamond cured any corruption that could come along. I am them together and I have the same abilities. This world you have now isn't the original plan they had in mind._

 _"_ _What we want is for Pink Diamond, White Diamond and I to rule over Homeworld to bring peace and understanding. I want to bring Pink Diamond back and fix everything that went wrong in the first place. I just learned all this stuff myself but I am with White Diamond. I want to be with my girlfriend without being judged by others too. You all aren't alone in this."_

"Who are you in love with?" Black Pearl asked.

" _Jasper. The one who was made on Earth in the Beta Kindergarten."_

Everyone gasped in surprise.

"She was always for following the rules!"

"She wasn't the type to like anyone!"

"Jasper is so mean!"

" _I know. I love her though."_

"What do you need from us?" Ametrine asked stepping forward.

" _This is the plan..."_

 _ **-Now-**_

"Ametrine come in now."

Ametrine walked into the room and bowed to everyone.

"My Diamond."

White Diamond nodded, "State your findings."

Ametrine cleared her throat, "We found a strange subject. She is odd looking considering there is no other gem on Homeworld like her and we checked all our archives for her. The only thing we came across in our clearance to know was the name Violet."

Blue Diamond's head snapped to the side to meet Yellow Diamond's angry eyes.

"So she is around..."

"WHERE DID YOU FIND HER?!" Yellow Diamond screamed making Ametrine jump.

"E-Earth!"

"THE SAME DAMN PLACE WE LOST JASPER AND THAT IDIOT PERIDOT!" she screamed more.

"Regardless of that crap I don't care about- I'm going to Earth whether you like it or not. You are more than welcome to join me though," she said with a crooked smile.

"YOU JUST WAIT! I'LL WIPE THAT SMIRK OFF YOUR FACE!" Yellow Diamond screamed pointing at White Diamond.

"Sit down!" Blue Diamond cried looking annoyed.

"I don't know why you're getting so bent out of shape."

Blue Diamond sighed and covered her face with her hands.

"We have the coordinates."

Yellow Diamond swung her fist at Ametrine's gem. White Diamond moved so fast not even Blue Diamond had time to react. White Diamond's fist held onto the angry Diamond's arm so tight Yellow Diamond flinched. It was unclear if it was from pain or surprise but White Diamond just stared at her without blinking. Ametrine was shaking like a leaf and she lost composure and fell to her knees.

"We agreed on not smashing each others gems and I just got her so please- don't do it or I will _shatter_ you here and now."

Yellow Diamond pulled away quickly glaring at the Diamond with malice.

"What- you love her like that _common pearl_?" Yellow Diamond hissed.

Ametrine looked surprised at the information making White Diamond angry.

"We agreed not to talk about the Rebellion Rose Quartz or her unless we had too," Blue Diamond said looking amused by White Diamond's facial expression.

"How long do you think we should wait before going?" Blue Diamond asked.

"At least two days to prepare ourselves."

Yellow Diamond snorted.

"We have armies and fleets- we don't need time to prepare!" she stated proudly.

"Um, no. She's powerful- she can destroy them," White Diamond said rolling her eyes.

Yellow Diamond began grinding her teeth as Blue Diamond raised her hand.

"I agree with the two days. All three of us need time to prepare."

"Wait- what does she look like?" Yellow Diamond asked staring at Ametrine.

"She wears black and blue. Her hair looks almost pale blue and her skin looks purple but it could be blue."

"You didn't get any closer?"

"No. There were too many of us to sneak in and capture her."

"Whatever- be gone."

Ametrine bowed and looked at White Diamond.

"Go ahead. Thank you for the information."

They sat in silence for ten minutes before Yellow Diamond got up and headed towards the door.

"You think you're special don't you?" she said staring into the hallway and her hand on the door frame.

"I _am_ special; I don't think it."

Blue Diamond looked at Yellow Diamond who was squeezing the door frame cracking the metal between her fingers.

"We will destroy you."

"You can try little gem- but you're much too weak."

She stomped off leaving the other two alone.

"There will be a day when you do something very wrong and we will shatter you."

"You can try... but I highly doubt you can."

Blue Diamond glared at her and then got up, leaving the room.

 _Now to talk to Amy._

 _ **I hope everyone had a good thanksgiving! I celebrated mine friday because well... I work at walmart lol I won't disappoint you MadTrickster :)**_


	16. New Calamity

Amy opened her eyes and looked up to see White Diamond staring at her through the screen.

"Ah!" she cried.

" _Calm down. What are you doing?"_ White Diamond asked curiously.

"I was sleeping."

" _That's a strange thing."_

"It is actually but it's nice. How long have you been watching me?" Amy asked.

" _At least three hours."_

"Um... that's weird."

" _So is sleeping."_

They just stared.

"Fair enough... So... what happened?" she asked sitting up correctly.

" _They hate me."_

"I don't even hate you."

" _YEA BECAUSE YOU TRIED TO KILL ME,"_ she said loudly looking annoyed.

Amy just stared at her.

"I am sorry. I didn't mean too."

" _Whatever. You have two days until we show up. Are you ready for this?"_ White Diamond asked.

"No."

White Diamond rolled her eyes and groaned.

" _What is your problem now?!"_

"I'm afraid they all hate me."

White Diamond's expression softened.

 _"_ _Friends are there to make things better and help you through your struggles regardless of what they are. Unfortunately only a few creatures in the universe understand what that really means. Pink Diamond did her best to be my friend even though I was sarcastic and an asshole to her. Even when she comes back and you don't want to be with her... she'll always be there waiting for you as your friend until the end of her time. She never wanted to turn Earth into a colony but as Diamond she was forced thinking it was her responsibility to do it. We are a dominant species but we can do it without destroying life and planets."_

Amy nodded and looked down at the ground.

" _Things will be rough but... this is the end of everything they started. Your friends are lucky you came to me first instead of waiting. Or you skipping over Earth."_

"What does that means?"

 _"_ _We know somehow the Cluster was stopped so were going to throw out injectors all of over the place regardless of the area, whether it was rich in minerals or not. Yellow Diamond despises the Earth as much as she does and I have no idea why but she created a plan called the 'New Calamity' . The gems would suck all the life from the Earth destroying it and when the gems emerge a month later they would start killing whatever was left. Gems take a while to form right but instead Yellow Diamond wanted to unleash a horde of gem monsters never before seen. She wanted to force another fast growing Cluster into the Earth and then destroy it."_

Amy's face paled.

" _So, if your friends want to cry- remind them how lucky they really are."_

X

X

Amy returned home and she stood out on the beach looking at the beach house. She couldn't imagine what the Earth would look like if all of those injectors were to be dropped. She didn't know what dead people looked like but it couldn't be pretty. Peridot explained a lot of the organic life on Earth had blood they needed to live. She saw the beach house door open up with Steven and Amethyst coming out. Her eyes began to water thinking of what would happen to everyone is Yellow Diamond had her way.

"Steven!" she cried.

They both looked at her and started yelling her naming, waving vigorously. They were shocked by the amount of force behind Amy's hug.

"What happened?!" Amethyst cried as Steven was trying to breath from Amy's crushing hug.

"Is everything ok?" Pearl called.

"Amy came back!" Steven called.

The house screen door flew open almost breaking the door in half. Jasper was standing in the doorway with an upset look on her face.

"Why did you come back?!" she yelled.

Steven looked shocked.

"I-I-I-

"Shouldn't you be running or something? I know I came here later than everyone else but you put everyone in danger!"

Amy looked down at the sand.

"White Diamond said-

"I don't care about what she said! What if they came after you on the moon base and we had no idea!" Jasper yelled her yellow eyes filling with tears.

"I will always come back! You have nothing to worry about!" Amy cried placing her hand on her chest.

"That's not the problem! You... you didn't trust me enough to tell me where you were going."

Amy pressed her lips together and sighed, "When I was trying to talk to you, you didn't want to listen so... I didn't want to bother you with it."

Jasper reached out and placed her large hands on Amy's shoulders, "I wish I did. I'm just worried about things... and stuff."

Her face darkened to an scarlet color making Amy smile.

"We have two days. Can we spend them together?" she whispered.

Jasper nodded and embraced her girlfriend.

"I'm glad you aren't mad," Steven said smiling.

Jasper nodded but she looked at the ocean instead.

Soon everything would come crashing down even though it felt like yesterday Amy had saved her from corruption she put upon herself. There may be no more beach house, no more ocean, no more Beach City or no more Earth... just Amy. The sad part of it was Amy's existence would continue while they would simply be wiped out without much effort. No matter what plan White Diamond and Amy had concocted, it didn't ensure the safety of the rest of them. There was no guarantee that the Earth would survive this attack.

X

X

A couple hours had passed with everyone sitting on the beach staring at the ocean. Steven had called in a few favors and had Beach City evacuated for when the Diamonds would show up. There was no way he could ensure everyone would live through what was about to happen but he didn't tell Mayor Dewey that. Peridot and Lapis held sands looking at the calm waters while Amethyst leaned herself on Garnet's right side and Pearl on her left side. Steven sat in Garnet's lap. He honestly wanted to spend time with Connie, but he wanted her to be safe instead.

"How does it feel Amy?" Steven asked looking at the Fluorite Diamond.

"What do you mean?" she asked softly.

"Do you feel better knowing that we know everything now?"

Amy nodded, "It makes things easier."

"I still can't believe you're a Diamond," Jasper said.

"I know."

"Do you think she'll really help us?" Pearl asked looking at Amy with wide worried eyes.

"She has her reasons for doing it. She's not doing it to be nice."

Pearl bit her lip and looked at the ocean again.

"Do you think we will make it?" the boy asked making everyone uncomfortable.

"I believe so."

"That super unrealistic," Peridot said.

"Love trumps hate. Always."

"How can you be so sure of that?" Lapis asked becoming upset.

"My parents believed it, White Diamond's parents believed it... Garnet believes it, Rose believed it. We are all examples of it. Half of us is because of Steven. Steven gave us the chance to show we were fine and he loves us all. I think that right there is enough to prove that we can make it. We are all strong enough to do this as long as we do this together. If you go in already thinking we are going to fail then we already have," Amy said firmly.

Garnet smiled, "I agree with Amy. We can do this."

"So do I," Amethyst said sitting up.

"We are the Crystal Gems and it's our duty to protect the Earth from everything," Pearl said grinning.

They all started laughing.

"When this is all over... We should sit out here more often," Amy said.

"Yea."

They went inside around ten at night so Steven could go to bed. They had a day and a half left before the big fight. Even though Amy was confident that they would make it... would Steven be ok? He was half human after all. He could only fuse with Connie and Amethyst so far... even then... it was risky for him all together. She looked up at the bed seeing him sleep.

Pink Diamond entered her mind. Would she be mad at her for being with Jasper and then try to shatter her? That was one possibility and it terrified her. She didn't want to bring her back and then have to bubble her for trying to attack her girlfriend. Even though Amy wasn't really aware of her feelings at the time, it wasn't a good excuse. She felt like she was going to start panicking when she felt Jasper's head drop into her lap- she was asleep.

 _What would you do now if you were here? What would you say to me?_ Amy thought and closed her eyes.

X

X

" _You're being stupid."_

 _Pink Diamond rolled her eyes and continued stomping down the hallway._

" _You need to listen to me!" White Diamond hissed._

" _There's nothing to discuss! I want to go after her!"_

 _White Diamond grabbed her hand and jerked her backward trying to get her friend to think for once._

" _I'm supposed to be the irrational one here! She literally shattered me and I don't want her here..."_

" _I can't help it! It's the way I feel!" she cried, her pink eyes feeling with tears._

 _White Diamond sighed, "We aren't allowed to love anyone else except for Diamonds and she's not a full blooded Diamond..."_

 _Pink Diamond stared at her._

" _What?"_

" _Nothing- forget it."_

 _White Diamond started walking away but Pink Diamond jumped in front of her._

" _No, tell me what you know!" she hissed looking more pissed than upset now._

" _There's a lot more that I know but I can't tell you."_

 _White Diamond shoved her to the side and continued into her chamber with Pink Diamond on her tail. She locked the door behind her and walked back up to White Diamond._

" _Tell me!" she whispered, "I hurt and I can't explain it. I just want to be with her. It's not fair!"_

" _Really let it go-_

" _I love her. I love Violet."_

 _White Diamond's eyes widened in shock._

" _What?"_

" _The moment I laid eyes on her... I can't explain it but I know I love her. I want to make sure she's safe!"_

" _If you run, you put the others at risk of being shattered. They'll come after me too. Is that what you want?"_

" _I want one kiss! I want to know if my feelings for her are real or just attraction!" Pink Diamond cried. Now she had tears flowing down her cheeks._

 _Her feelings weren't a lie._

" _You want one kiss?"_

 _She nodded._

" _Fine..."_

 _White Diamond grabbed Pink Diamond's shoulders and pulled her into her arms. Pink Diamond's face turned red and she looked away; she didn't know how to feel about what White Diamond was doing. White Diamond placed a finger under her chin making her look at her. White Diamond placed her lips on her pink, glossy lips making Pink Diamond gasp but she let herself get lost in the kiss. After a minute White Diamond pulled away and let her go leaving her stunned._

" _That is a kiss."_

" _That wasn't fair..." she whispered, "That was my first kiss."_

" _Better from a friend than a gem who would be running and you never see her again."_

 _Pink Diamond had nothing to say._

" _You have to understand the gravity of the situation."_

" _You don't know what its like to love anyone!" the younger Diamond cried._

 _The words stung more than they should._

" _What do you mean?" she whispered._

" _I mean you don't love anyone!"_

" _I do! I just... I just can't do anything about it..."_

" _Who is she?" Pink Diamond asked._

" _It's um... I can't say. You'll laugh at me."_

 _Pink Diamond squinted, "Tell me it's not Yellow Diamond. If it is I'll shatter you myself."_

" _Hell no! She's too uptight anyways..."_

" _Well?"_

" _It's my pearl. Pearl..."_

" _Wow."_

 _White Diamond glared at her._

" _No, not like that... It's just... I'm shocked. I figured you'd pick a different gem is all."_

 _White Diamond frowned, "I literally only hang around you or her."_

 _Pink Diamond smiled, "Ok! Well tell me...You think one day I can go after Violet?"_

" _Most certainly."_

White Diamond sighed as her eyes filled with tears.

"You'll finally get to see her after all this time."

 _ **Sorry I hadn't updated in a while. We are getting closer to the end so hang tight :)**_


	17. Just One Day

_**Alright, I am sorry it took so long to update. I wanted to finish my RWBY story before I ended this one. I know it has been more than month but thank you for baring with me :) I had some problems going on and I needed a break everything happened so suddenly. Thank you for being patient.**_

"Are we ready to leave?" Yellow Diamond asked looking at Blue Diamond.

"We are still waiting for White Diamond."

She groaned.

"She has been waiting for this thousands of years. You have to be patient."

Yellow Diamond just rolled her eyes and walked back into the spaceship.

"This is going to be hard on all of us, especially since this is Pink Diamond's planet."

"I don't give a damn about who's planet it is. I want it destroyed no matter what."

"I go there and mourn sometimes. I can't help it but I'm sure White Diamond misses her too."

"There's no point in feelings. We have a job to do."

Blue Diamond sat down without a word.

All three of them had become distant since Pink Diamond had been shattered but White Diamond was almost isolated herself. That left Blue Diamond to mourn alone since Yellow Diamond didn't seem to care as much. They had grown apart but it didn't help that White Diamond could over throw them at anytime and it fueled the hatred Yellow Diamond had for everything.

"I'm here."

Blue Diamond jumped a little looking at her. White Diamond had a sick look in her eyes.

"Are you ok?"

"I'm fine. I'm just anxious."

"How can you be so anxious about something so minor?"

"Well, you have no feelings so you wouldn't understand."

"Please you two stop it already. You act like lesser lifeforms," Blue Diamond turning around in her seat.

"It should take us a day or so to get there," White Diamond said ignoring the comment.

"And how do you know that already?" Yellow Diamond asked looking suspicious.

"I have been waiting for this for years and I often would plan what I wanted to do. It gets boring alone."

"Whatever. Let's just get this over with."

X

X

"It's really pretty here."

"I agree."

Jasper and Amy were sitting on a cliff of some unknown island that the Crystal Gems had taken them. Steven, Lapis and Peridot were playing in the ocean out front while the couple watched from above them. Amy felt like she was more nervous than actually enjoying what could be their last day together. Tomorrow everything could change for them- for the world.

"I care about you a lot Amy."

"I care about you too Jasper."

"Can... can I be honest with you?" the orange gem asked.

"Yes."

"I won't say anything to them and I know some of them know this already, but I don't think we are ging to make it. I think whatever we do will fail and we should just leave the planet now."

Amy looked shocked.

"What?"

"I know."

"Why do you think that?" Amy whispered growing upset and it was obvious to her girlfriend.

"I shouldn't have said anything."

Amy got up, "Do you not believe in us? In _me?"_

"I do but- you don't understand! You have never been in a battle!" Jasper cried looking pained, "You lose friends- your partners! Do you know what that's like?!"

"I did when you became Malachite! I thought you were gone! You became something horrible because her conscious was taking control of you instead of it being you and Lapis!"

Jasper placed her large hands on Amy's shoulders squeezing them a little too hard, "That is nothing when you watch them get shattered! You don't know!"

"I don't know but do you know what it was like being alone all this time and finding out the one being in the world you knew was gone?!"

Jasper dropped her hands looking angry.

"Do you miss her that much?" the ex solider hissed glowering at her.

Amy clamped her mouth shut and turned away.

"Well?"

"Why are you so jealous? She's been gone all this time and I'm here with you now? Isn't that proof enough that I'm here for you and only you?" Amy asked looking more hurt than she had ever been.

Jasper rubbed her face angrily.

"I don't know what to say or do. I don't know how much more I can show you I care only for you. Please tell me how I can fix this please. I need you to tell me because I don't know! I've been alone all this time and I like you, I care for you- I love you!"

"I just can't."

"Jasper! Why do you have to fight with me when we are spending our last day together?!"

Jasper shook her head and stomped away leaving Amy alone. Steven, Garnet, Amethyst and Pearl looked at each other. They had been fighting a lot but it was understandable to some extent but it seemed like Jasper was nitpicking for no reason. How were they going to fight the Diamonds when they were fighting amongst themselves?

Amy sat down and hugged her knees to her chest.

Maybe Jasper was in love with the idea of her than actually being in love with her? Amy had already proved herself loyal to Jasper- if anything Jasper was the one who wanted to be with her until Malachite started taunting her. Jasper was the one who spent her time waiting on her to come out and if she didn't actually care she should've left Amy in the care of the Crystal Gems. Amy was having a hard time understanding Jasper's feelings as they more complicated that her own.

"You alright?"

"If I said yes would you believe me?" she whispered.

"No."

Lapis sat down.

"Talk to me."

Amy smiled sadly and shook her head.

"You forget I was trapped with Jasper for some time."

She raised her head staring at the ocean gem.

"I did."

"Tell me... What's wrong?" Lapis asked smiling at her.

Amy bit her lip and looked down at the green grass.

"She's scared."

"Jasper just seems angry to me," the multi color gem said with watery eyes.

"She is and she's afraid. You have to think that she fought in the war thousands of years ago. She lost a lot of friends and now she has someone she cares about a lot."

"I think she would still would like to Malachite more than trusting me."

That stung but Lapis recovered quickly.

"When we were Malachite she was angry- more angry than before. Jasper couldn't hide her feelings in the fusion because they were too strong. Do you think she wants to poof you? To be honest... All of us are afraid to see you corrupted because we know you are more powerful than all of us. I don't think she has it in her to hurt you physically."

Amy's face was stained with tears.

"I don't know."

Lapis took a deep breath, "I also think she's angry at herself. She's angry she didn't have enough self control to stay away from me when you trusted her so much. Jasper is angry because she can't control her own emotions enough and she wants to hurt you so you stay away. She feels guilty and trust me... I feel the same towards Peridot but she always assures me that it happened and it's in the past."

"I don't understand a lot of these emotions."

"I know."

X

X

White Diamond stared at the screen before her. It had been a long time since she felt this alive with everything going on. She was growing bored with her existence and this is just what she wanted- some excitement. She would be free from the bullshit that the others had set in place as rules. She could leave the Milkyway and travel the universe, discovering the meaning behind everyone's existence.

She tapped her long, flawless fingers against her leg waiting. Pink Diamond's planet was still hours away and it had to be night time where Amy/Violet was at. She was anxious to meet the gem who had shattered and fixed her. She was infatuated with her power and she was even more eager to see it in action against the other two. She wanted to see Pink Diamond cured of her corruption after all these years.

"Are you ok there?"

White Diamond looked to her side to see Blue Diamond smiling sweetly at her.

"I'm eager is all."

"I'm glad."

She frowned and turned back to her screen.

"The last of the rebels will be gone so we can rest easy after this. I would like to do space missions again."

"That is for the lesser gems to do and not us. That's why we got into this mess in the first place," Yellow Diamond snapped adding in her two cents.

"No one asked you did they?"

Yellow Diamond glared at her.

"Some of us are curious as to why we are here."

"We _know_ why you're here," she hissed making White Diamond angry.

"What does that mean?" she hissed back standing up, "What is your problem with me anyways?!"

"Some of us were just here while you were created on purpose along with that horrible half breed of gem."

"I'm glad my fucking _existence_ irritates you enough to make my fucking day. I live everyday just you I know you're aggravated by just knowing I'm not too far from you."

Yellow Diamond grinded her teeth, turning her yellow hands into fists.

"We can go outside and finish this if you want."

Blue Diamond stopped the ship and waited for them to finish fighting. Sometimes it would be an hour before Yellow Diamond would back down.

"Every time you two are in a room together!" she cried as White Diamond got into Yellow Diamond's face.

"Yellow Diamond, why were you made? I'd really like to know honestly."

"I don't know."

The three of them became silent.

In the time they had talked, the three of them weren't sure why they were they in the first place. Many there were other Diamonds in the universe and they had created experiments making Blue, Yellow and Pink Diamond but it was unsure. At some point in time White believed her parent gems along with Violet's created them and deemed them failed leaving them in space somewhere.

Pink Diamond had a great memory and if she had any idea that she knew how they came to being she never said anything to anyone. She probably had some idea and didn't want to say anything to anyone. White Diamond sat back down in her chair shocking the other two. She couldn't get into a fight carrying Pink Diamond's shattered remains- none of them were strong enough, even together to defend themselves from a corrupted Diamond.

"Are you ok?" Blue Diamond asked reaching out towards her.

"I'm saving my energy and anger for the right one. Shut up and sit down."

They followed her order and sat. Blue Diamond started the ship back up.

X

X

"Why are we stopping here? It's almost freezing to the point it could kill Steven!" Pearl screeched looking around at the icy wasteland.

"I heard of gems that came here and died upon freezing then shattering by contact. The Diamonds thought it was clever to have a base here but I had never been here myself," Jasper said.

"It's not too bad Pearl. I always wanted to visit Antarctica," Steven said through the fabric of his wool face mask.

Amy looked around at the ice and snow.

"I have no idea why we would be here. Humans don't even like it here," Peridot said.

"There's a few hunts here and there with generators for people who get stranded by accident," Garnet said.

"I like it here. It's actually very pretty here," Lapis said.

Steven nodded in agreement.

"Ar you getting cold feet?" Amethyst asked.

Amy turned to look at the purple gem, "What does that mean?"

"She means, are you trying to avoid the Diamonds, as in you no longer want to fight them?" Pearl asked looking suspicious.

"It's not that."

She was nervous. Amy had every right to be. If everything was successful, she would meet her parent gems- the ones who created her. She would find out if White Diamond was telling the truth. This was the end to see if the older Diamond would betray her as soon as the others were out of the way. Amy was scared of the possible outcomes but she wasn't going to say anything to them about it.

Amy desperately wanted to shove them into a ship and send them into space until the deed was done but they wouldn't have any part of that. The Crystal Gems wanted to fight with her to the end. They wanted to help finish what they started thousands of years ago. What Rose helped start. Amy's eyes laid upon Steven. In some odd way if they failed, she hoped they would all be destroyed including herself if it was possible because she couldn't bare the thought of any of them staying alive and fighting the Diamonds for eternity.

She placed a hand on her face and took a deep breath.

"I'm sorry for crashing onto your planet," Amy said looking at Steven.

"It's our planet now," Steven said, smiling behind the mask, "We are the Crystal Gems. All of us."

The wind started to blow making Pearl shiver.

"I can't believe we came here as if this was the last place we were going to see."

Amy hugged herself.

"I don't think this will the last place we see."

Without warning Amy swung her fist connecting with Garnet's stomach poofing her. Everyone screamed, alarmed. She bubbled Ruby and Sapphire separately. Amethyst went to summon her whip but she was too quick. Within a minute Amy poofed Lapis, pearl and Amethyst bubbling them all. Jasper, Peridot and Steven backed away from her. Amy swung her arm poofing Peridot and her gem hit the snow. Steven grabbed and headed for the little shack yelling.

"Have you gone mad?" Jasper yelled, afraid.

"No."

The orange gem stared at her girlfriend. Amy had tears in her eyes.

"If I fail, you guys will be protected from the destruction of Earth and you will be safe until I reform. Jasper, I love you and you have no reason to feel guilty. I'm not mad about you becoming Malachite- I love you."

Amy hit her in the chest poofing her too and bubbled her. Amy picked up the bubble and headed to the little shack. She opened the door and Steven was hiding behind an old, blue couch shaking with fear. He had gathered the other bubbles without her seeing making her smile. She pulled the couch out and he cried out.

"I have to do this alone Steven. You'll be safe ok?" Amy said.

"We were supposed to do this together!"

"I know, but if any of you are shattered... then... I... I can't forgive myself."

Amy reached out and bubbled Steven. He looked afraid but she couldn't blame him.

"I'll turn on the heat for you. If you happen to get out... Re-bubble yourself with the others."

"Amy!"

Amy stopped and hung her head, "I've made up my mind Steven."

"I understand why you did what you did but you shouldn't have to do it alone!"

"I hope everyone isn't mad at me later," she said and shut the door.

X

X

Amy sat on the beach waiting as the sun rose over horizon. She saw a giant, white hand ship coming through the clouds. She stayed in her spot as it hoovered over the ocean. She didn't have to do anything because about thirty seconds later a bridge extended out and a door opened. She saw three tall bodies coming out. Amy continued to sit her spot unfazed by their arrival.

"That is _her?_ " the yellow asked and White Diamond nodded.

They locked eyes, not moving.

"I figured she would be taller, like a Diamond is supposed to be."

Amy smiled and her body glowed, making her grow a couple feet but she was no where near as tall as them.

"It's been a long time," she said and White Diamond nodded.

"Well, shatter her ass so we can get on with this!" Yellow Diamond said looking impatient.

"Where are the rebels?" Blue Diamond asked, "We know they are here."

"I made them leave Earth."

The three Diamonds looked shocked.

"How did you know we were coming?" Blue Diamond asked.

"Pink Diamond warned me a long time ago when she helped me escape."

"Figures, traitor."

"I think you were more the traitors to your own race than she was."

"What the hell do you know?" Yellow Diamond yelled growing angrier by the second.

Amy finally stood up, "A lot more than you."


	18. Beginning of Corruption

**_Sorry for the absence! I just got caught up on Steven Universe. I won't spoil anything for those who haven't yet. We are almost to the end and I'm very excited!_**

Steven finally did get the bubble to bust. He fell forward. He was very afraid but he understood Amy's reasoning. She was afraid for all of them.

"I'm going to pop all of them."

He popped all the bubbles, setting all the gems in a circle. Amethyst was the first to reform. She hugged Steven tightly.

"Steven! Are you ok?!" she cried looking worried.

"I'm fine but I'm worried about Amy."

Amethyst nodded.

"I guess we wait for everyone to come back."

Amethyst nodded, "Not…. Not to sound like a negative nancy, but do you think that she'll be able to do it?"

Steven grimaced.

"I know little man but… we all have to face it… we may not make it alive."

"I know that but I would feel better if I were with her," Steven said tears forming in his eyes.

Amethyst hugged him again.

X

X

"Do you want to stand here or fight me?" Amy asked, making Yellow Diamond angrier.

"I will destroy you!" she screamed.

Amy took a fighting stance like she was a professional fighter. Pearl had taught her how to stand when it came to fighting. She had to careful and vigilant while moving fast. Even in reality none of things would apply to Amy since she couldn't be shattered anyways but she liked the skills she had learned. White Diamond said sometimes she would remember things through "dreams" which were just memories hidden away.

Yellow Diamond summoned a giant yellow hammer. It didn't surprise her any since Yellow Diamond seemed like the type to be brutal. She charged at Amy swinging the hammer into her chest. The sound boomed almost like thunder. Amy was unaffected from the hit besides sliding in the sand a few feet. Yellow Diamond's hammer shattered and disappeared from her hands.

She whipped around to see White Diamond snickering at her. Yellow Diamond let out an angry cry and summoned another hammer. She lost some control of herself and started swinging wildly at Amy who blocked every hit with hands until Yellow Diamond knocked her into the ground and slammed the hammer into her body. It did hurt but her body held up. Blue Diamond watched in fear as her companion had lost her mind beating the enemy into the sand.

White Diamond watched with extreme interest wondering if Amy would poof into thin air but it seemed she wouldn't or she couldn't. For what seemed like the hundredth time, she raised the hammer above her head Amy threw her hands up. Suddenly the sand shot out from underneath her forming a shield and it magically harden into glass. Amy flinched in fear as she slammed the hammer down but nothing happened. The glass held up even against the intense impact.

"What is that!" she screamed making Amy flinch again.

She was in pain.

"It looks like a shield," White Diamond said and Yellow Diamond glared at her.

"You should calm down! You won't get anywhere like this!" Blue Diamond cried.

 _What is this? I've never been able to do that before- is this my weapon?_

"COME OUT OF THERE!" Yellow Diamond bellowed beating her fists against the glass.

Blue Diamond pushed her out of the way, "Let me try."

Amy felt slightly more panicked as Blue Diamond got closer.

"It looks like "glass". It seems Violet can morph her surroundings… Everything has a weakness…."

Blue Diamond placed her finger tips onto the glass and closed her eyes. Amy cried out when long, blue finger nails came through the glass. The nails cut through and the nails started to grow clawing at her fluorite gem. Amy suddenly felt weird as the nails tried to pull out her gem from her chest.

Amy jerked her body sideways trying to get away from the nails but it didn't work. It felt like they were invading her body but Blue Diamond couldn't pull her gem out. She pulled her hands away and stared into the glass at Amy. Never in her life had she felt that feeling… like she wanted to puke. She had tears in her eyes… she felt violated almost. Something wasn't right with Blue Diamond…

"Usually I can pop the gems out no problem. I wonder why her body won't give it up."

Amy closed her eyes tight.

X

X

Pearl and Peridot came next then Lapis. No one said anything as they waited for Jasper, Ruby and Sapphire to come out. The Earth was still intact meaning Amy hadn't lost yet. If she had won, she would have come back already. Even though they wanted to help Amy defeat the Diamonds, no one was eager to go because they knew what they were capable of. They had seen the Diamonds destroy things. Steven was the only one who had never seen them.

Pearl knew White Diamond would be there and she wasn't ready to face her yet. Even though it had been a very, very long time she wasn't ready. She wasn't ready to face her Diamond after everything that had happened. Part of her still felt like she had betrayed her but she wanted to be with Rose. She had fallen for Rose and was willing to doing anything for her.

Here she was still fighting in her name.

Pearl felt stupid. She was fighting in her name all these years and for what? Rose was no longer here and she would never return Pearl's affections no matter how hard she tried. Pearl placed her face in her hands. She wanted to cry. Here they were, probably the end of the world and she still worshipped the pink goddess. Rose Quartz would always be the one who fell in love with a human and had a human child.

"Pearl… are you ok?"

"Huh? Yes- yes I am."

Steven placed a hand on her shoulder, "Everything will be ok."

Amethyst looked at her friend and nodded, "Everything will be fine."

"Everything isn't ok."

Amethyst frowned and Peridot looked at her funny.

"I spent all this time… protecting the Earth because I loved Rose so much but… here I am… in my final moments thinking I wasted everything I ever felt on something that would never be returned."

Amethyst knew what she was talking about, "Pearl…"

"I'm sorry Pearl," Steven said softly backing away from her.

"It's not your fault Steven. It's no one's fault but my own. I wish… I wish I had fallen in love with someone else who would have returned my affections. I wouldn't feel so much regret in the end."

Peridot looked down at her sleeping girlfriend. She didn't regret anything when it came to Lapis.

"You can still love someone else," Steven said, "Amy will do this. Once Garnet and Jasper come out, we can help and finish this. It'll be once and for all! Then you'll have all the time in the world to love someone special."

Pearl smiled sadly.

"Hey, I think she's coming out," Amethyst said as Jasper started to reform.

Jasper sat on the ground staring at the floor in shame.

"Hey," everyone said but she stayed quiet.

"Jasper," Amethyst said, placing a hand on her arm, "Once Garnet is back… we can go help."

"Then I'll stay here."

"What?" Steven said, "Why-

"I've been horrible to her!" Jasper screamed scaring him, "All I did was hurt her! I don't even know why she even cares about me! Look what I did to her- I wanted to be Malachite and I did it. I should have fought it off but I couldn't resist the feeling! I ruined everything for her! She deserves so much better! She's a Diamond! She deserves to be with Pink Diamond!"

Lapis was awake now and she looked ashamed too. Peridot got up and slapped Jasper across the face.

"Stop being so stupid, you idiot! If Amy didn't care, then she wouldn't have healed you! Yes, it is true she is drawn to corruption, but she saw something in you that made her want to be with you! It wasn't because of Malachite or Pink Diamond or anything else besides who you are! Did you ever just ask her without yelling at her?!"

Jasper stared at her dumbfounded.

"When this is all over you can ask her!" Peridot cried, fuming.

X

X

Blue Diamond had managed to destroy the glass Amy had created by accident. White Diamond watched them with great interest as Blue Diamond and Yellow Diamond tagged teamed against Amy. Amy was indestructible but she felt pain. It wouldn't be long before she couldn't take it anymore. White Diamond sighed as Amy dodged and dodged but she was slowly down greatly.

"I want a turn."

Blue Diamond and Yellow Diamond turned around.

"What do you think you can do that we can't?" Yellow Diamond spat looking annoyed.

"Nothing. I have some steam to blow off."

White Diamond walked her way towards Amy as the other two backed off.

"I can't wait after all this time…"

This was the moment of truth: Who would White Diamond side with for sure?

White Diamond stopped in between the other two Diamonds staring at Amy. _I waited all this time to get my revenge against you but instead I'm going to end up siding with you not because you were right or because you deserve to live peacefully with your friends but because I miss Pink Diamond. Everything she ever was, helped me cope with the dark times after my mothers were destroyed. She was the only one who was ever sorry for what happened to me. This is the end of the darkness that has plagued Homeworld. This is the end of the crap I have dealt with all my life since you were gone._

"Don't disappoint me," White Diamond said, reaching into her collar.

Without warning, she kicked Yellow Diamond in the abdomen sending her flying and then punch Blue Diamond in the face. They both screamed in anger and confusion watching the scene unfold before them. White Diamond pulled out a perfect white bubble with black and pink diamond shards. Amy's eyes began to water seeing her first friend like that. White Diamond threw the bubble and it popped halfway to the fluorite gem.

Amy caught it and she was sent flying into the sand several feet away. Suddenly a giant black bubble appeared. The sky darkened around it with lightning and static charging around the bubble. White Diamond had no idea if it was supposed to happen but it was worth waiting for. Blue Diamond grabbed her shoulders shaking her furiously with fear in her eyes.

"WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT!?" she screamed.

White Diamond smiled at her, "What's there to be afraid of?"

"SHE WAS CORRUPTED YOU IDIOT! WHAT DO YOU THINK HAPPENS NOW!"

"Your down fall."

Yellow Diamond stood there with her mouth hanging open unable to speak.

"Is they fuse together then do you know what happens?!" Yellow Diamond screamed looking pissed off.

"She cures Pink Diamond of her corruption and you're left with a corrupted monster who can't be destroyed but who can destroy you."

"NO!"

The three Diamonds turned around to see Jasper and the rest of them standing there.

"YOU'RE DEAD!" Yellow Diamond screamed, "This was your plan- to betray us this whole time!?"

White Diamond smirked, "Yea… Payback is a bitch isn't it?"

Suddenly the black bubble got bigger and bigger in size scaring everyone but White Diamond. She was amused by the scene before her. She looked over at Pearl who looked a lot different than the last time she had seen her. Some part of her ached seeing her after all this time. White Diamond ripped her eyes from her and looked at the black bubble for it had stopped expanding.

It started to crack all of the place and the lightning started to get worse. Dread began to fill everyone as pieces started to fall off onto the ground. Blue Diamond collapsed to her knees as the rest of the black bubble fell apart onto the ground. The Crystal Gems gasped at the monster that once was Amy and there was Pink Diamond on her knees staring at her first love corrupted.

Amy had grown several feet. Her fingers were long and sharp looking like knives. She had some type of black liquid dripping out of her mouth and eyes. She was hunched over with spikes coming out of her spine, twitching all weird. She looked far worse than the corrupted gems they all had encountered before. She looked over at the Diamonds and roared again.

"AMY!" Jasper screamed.

Amy's hand grew abnormally large to her arm and she swatted Pink Diamond away like she was an insect. Pink Diamond hit the sand several feet from the horrified Crystal Gems.

"AMY! DON'T DO IT! DON'T KILL ANYONE BECAUSE YOU'LL REGRET IT!" Pink Diamond cried.

Steven stared at her. She was beautiful and didn't seem like the horrible Diamond he had heard about it.

"Get ready," White Diamond said, "She's coming."

Yellow Diamond pulled out her war hammer and Blue Diamond finally recovered taking a stand.

"Amy!" Jasper screamed but Pink Diamond threw out her arm to stop her.

"Don't do anything," she whispered, her voice was almost like Opal's.

"My Diamond-

"I'm no one's Diamond, little Jasper. She won't come after us at first. Watch her movements. We will end up having to fight her. All that black liquid is corruption. So we have to wait it out until it disappears. If we hit her, we may can cause the corruption to leak out faster but because Yellow Diamond is the strongest of us four, let her hit Violet up to help."

Jasper looked shocked.

"Violet will be just fine. My corruption was too much for her to handle… but she knew that."

They just stared at her in awe.

"We can start making counter measures after she beats Yellow Diamond."


	19. Shattering of Yellow Diamond

"My Diamond, are you sure that's the right thing to do?" Jasper asked staring at her.

Pink Diamond smiled, "I am sure. Violet will come out of it soon enough but now, it would be better if she rid of Yellow Diamond this way."

"Amy isn't like that!" Steven cried looking upset.

"I know, but she is corrupted now. She is corrupted by my anger from when I was shattered. That's what corruption is: evil, angry thoughts."

Jasper frowned.

"So, she takes on negative feelings and makes it better?" Steven asked.

"Yes, in simple understanding."

They looked over at Amy who was attacking Yellow Diamond and Blue Diamond vigorously. They could barely dodge any of her attacks as she screeched and it hurt their ears. Steven had his ears covered looking over at his corrupted friend. She was nothing like the way she was acting now. He never thought she would try and shatter anyone if she was herself.

"We need to heal Amy before she shatters them!" Steven cried.

Amethyst, Garnet and Pearl looked at each other.

"We know she isn't like that! Isn't there another way to fix things?!"

Pink Diamond placed a hand on Steven, "Look at me little gem. If there was another way, I would have suggested it. Diamonds are nothing like gems like you guys. We are hard to break and can go back together just as easily if we are placed inside a bubble. In order for us to stay apart, we either have to stay out of one or we are to be corrupted then put in one.

"I'm sure that Violet would put them together but there is no way they would agree to stop what they were doing. The original Diamonds weren't the type to take over planets and kill the species. Gem were supposed to reproduce by using pieces of themselves with someone they love. Though, Blue Diamond and Yellow Diamond liked they could make soldiers by destroying planets. You could determine who they were and what they did that way."

Steven looked down at the sand.

"You remind me of Rose Quartz."

"My Diamond… what if Amy doesn't want to shatter anyone- wouldn't she be upset when she comes out of it?" Jasper asked.

"That I don't know."

"Well, it's nice to see you after all this time."

The group turned around to see White Diamond sitting down behind them.

"White-

"Calm down, you're missing the show."

Pink Diamond frowned and looked back at Amy. She looked like she was slowing down and getting sluggish with her movements.

"What's wrong with her?" she asked.

"Corruption makes them wear out like they were living creatures. We will have a major problem if they poof her. I don't think we can take on an angry Yellow Diamond and a soon to be angry Blue Diamond."

"What do you think we should do?" Pink Diamond asked.

White Diamond frowned and sighed, "You won't like it if I told you."

Steven looked at White Diamond with a worried expression, "What does that mean?"

"One of us needs to fight Yellow Diamond in assisting Violet or Amy if you prefer but the other needs to fight her too."

Jasper glared at her, "I don't think that would be wise to do in front of me."

"Listen I can crush you if I feel like it. Remember we can't hurt her. It's more like beating the corruption out more than anything," White Diamond answered shooting a glare back at Jasper.

 ** _ROOOAAARRR!_**

"You pick one or the other but it has to be done. She is suffering as she fights no matter how strong she is. Pink Diamond, are you fighting the one you love or the those you hate?" the Diamond asked ignoring the nasty looks she was receiving from Jasper.

Pink Diamond avoided Jasper's hateful gaze. When she felt Violet's presence all over again after that time so long ago, she wasn't the same. She had fallen in love with a gem far belong her. She learned of her powers and cured corruption just like she had predicted but…. Violet was no longer for her. Pink Diamond looked down at the ground as White Diamond placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Pity yourself later… We have someone to save. Someone who everyone will depend on."

"White…"

"You said yourself she would change everything and the way that Homeworld was right? Regardless of how you feel, put that to the side and let's do what you wanted to start a long time ago."

Pink Diamond nodded with tears in her eyes.

"Which one do you want to do?"

"Yellow Diamond."

White Diamond glared at her friend, "Damn you. That's fine… I owe her a few hits."

The two Diamonds stood up preparing themselves. Steven grabbed the edge of her dress, "Don't hurt her too much!"

"The only two being shattered here is Yellow Diamond and Blue Diamond. You now Violet can't be destroyed unless by her own hand or the original Diamonds."

Steven sniffed, "It doesn't matter to me. I don't want her hurt."

White Diamond smiled and placed a hand on Steven's head, "I'm glad for her sake she had landed here instead of somewhere else. Be glad little human hybrid."

White Diamond pulled out a large white trident out of her Diamond. Pink Diamond pulled out a whip covered in dark pink thorns with pink petals falling from it.

"Be careful my Diamond," Jasper said and she looked at her with a smile.

"I'm no longer anyone's Diamond Jasper. Be your own gem, you're free now."

Pink Diamond waited as White Diamond jumped in front of Amy who was in mid swing of hitting Yellow Diamond. White Diamond took the hit in her side sliding in the sand. She grinned up at the corrupted Amy who roared in anger. With each succession, she hit the trident but not White Diamond in an angry fury. White Diamond wasn't sure if she would even last long enough for her to rid of Yellow Diamond.

"So, after all this time… You want to try and come against us… hmmm?" Yellow Diamond growled.

"I'm giving back what you deserve."

Yellow Diamond snorted as slammed her war hammer down missing Pink Diamond as he stepped to the side.

"You made false promises. Everything went the opposite way of what you said. I never ever wanted anyone to get hurt and you knew this!"

The war hammer connected with Pink Diamond's stomach and she was sent flying into the ocean.

She wasn't a big fighter like the other three. Pink Diamond was more the brain and a genius than an actual fighter. Pink Diamond threw her pink whip at Yellow Diamond's torso snapping her arms to her sides. Yellow Diamond growled at her as she tried breaking it to get free but she was struggling more than anything. Pink Diamond kicked her in the face making her angrier, enough for her to snap free from the pinks binds.

"When this all over, I will break you into a million pieces," she hissed.

Yellow Diamond pulled out another war hammer then a second one with her eye twitching.

"What's wrong with the way things once were?" Pink Diamond asked summoning another weapon.

"Because it wrong! We are the more superior race compared to those things we create to serve us. We will always be better than them!"

Pink Diamond looked over at Amy who had slowed down a lot more than before.

"There's only one perfect being and it's her."

"How is she even perfect?!" Yellow Diamond screamed, "She's a corrupted mess!"

"She was made with love."

Yellow Diamond stared at her. She dropped her hammers in the sand staring at Pink Diamond.

"Love is fake!"

"Then explain how they were made!" Pink Diamond cried pointing at White Diamond and Amy, "You keep saying things like love don't exist but love can't exist without hate. Why do you hate everything so much huh?!"

"This place is disgusting! We are the dominant race and we deserve to take what we want! The Homeworld we have now, isn't the original one! You know our home was destroyed?!" Yellow Diamond yelled marching up to her.

Yellow Diamond grabbed her by the shoulders shaking her.

"You weren't there when it happened! We watched our race diminish in front of our very eyes! You think what we did was _bad?_ It was nothing compared to what those strange organic life forms did to our home! The original four weren't going to do anything except let it happen over and over again! That's what Blue Diamond and I stand for! What did you stand for?!" Yellow Diamond screamed in her face.

Peridot stood there astonished. There wasn't a lot of history for gems before Yellow Diamond and the rest until Amy had appeared.

"We did what we did to restore everything we lost! It is no different than the shit you're trying to do now!"

Pink Diamond hung her head in shame.

 _Who was really right in all this?_

"DON'T LET HER FOOL YOU!" White Diamond yelled as she was flung into the ocean.

She stood up tripping over the wave that crashed against her legs.

"Red, Silver, Purple and Black weren't anything like that!"

"WHAT DO YOU EVEN KNOW?!" Yellow Diamond screamed.

White Diamond watched as Amy's attention switched from her to Yellow Diamond. White Diamond looked around waiting to see Blue Diamond jump and protect her companion but she was nowhere to be seen. White Diamond watched as Amy dragged her oversized hands in the sand like they weighed a thousand pounds. She loomed over Yellow Diamond and Pink Diamond, corruption staining the pale sand.

"Violet!" Pink Diamond cried and stumbled backwards.

Amy's left claw wrapped around Yellow Diamond's body and picked her up. Yellow Diamond screamed as Amy's right claw shrunk in size some. It closed in on her Diamond that was on her chest. Her claws sunk into her chest and started pulling on it as corruption spilled onto her body. '

"Steven close your eyes!" Pearl covered Steven's scared eyes.

He was immobilized by fear.

Jasper watched as a wicked grin spread across her girlfriend's face as she was close to pulling the diamond out.

White Diamond grabbed Pink Diamond's hand and jerked her up. They started running across the sand away from Amy. With one final pull, Yellow Diamond poofed and her gem started to crack. Amy held it in her deformed hand staring at it like she had to study everything about it. She roared one last time and crushed it into powder.

The Crystal Gems were afraid of Amy, seeing just she had done so easily.

A bubble surrounded the dust and Amy sent it off. She looked around and started sniffing the air. She could see Pink Diamond and White Diamond just fine but Blue Diamond was nowhere to be found. She dropped down walking around like a bear sniffing the ground and air. _She was hunting Blue Diamond like she was prey._

"What do we do now?" Pink Diamond hissed.

"We might have to fight for our lives," White Diamond said.


	20. Fusion of Pink Diamond and Jasper

**_Is anyone else tripping over the hour-long episode coming out? Will it be the end of Steven Universe? OMG! I just can't wait!_**

Amy approached them cautiously but then her body gave off a big shudder and she screamed. Steven yelled and covered his ears as Garnet picked him up. The Crystal Gems took off running while Pink Diamond was shoved backwards out of Amy's way. Amy swung down one of her clawed hands and White Diamond caught it as she began sinking into the sand like it was water.

"White Diamond!" Pink Diamond and Pearl screamed.

White Diamond was down to her waist in sand. Amy was strong being corrupted but she was enraged by Pink Diamond's sadness from the moment she was shattered.

"I'm fine! Stay back and find her!" she yelled with a grunt.

Amy pulled back her arm and flung White Diamond into the ocean. White Diamond yelled at them to move before Amy did anything she would regret coming out of. Amy shuddered again and let out another scary scream running towards the Crystal Gems like she was a tiger. White Diamond made herself grow back to normal size and she went after her crazed companion.

 _In all this… will it be worth it? Maybe so… even if I'm shattered and there's no way for me to be fixed… I would be ok with that. Pink Diamond is ok and that's all I could ask for. Pearl will never accept my apology but what is there to apologize for?_

Amy roared and hit White Diamond in the stomach. Even with her being bigger it still knocked her to her knees.

 _Pearl may never know I loved her as much as I did. It wasn't something anyone ever knew about. I tried my best to treat her the way she should have been treated… Did I ever yell at her? Did I ever say anything wrong to her? Hehehe… I guess not. In my possible final moments… I did everything I could do. I'm sorry Pearl…_

 _Sorry Pink Diamond._

"NO!" Pink Diamond yelled.

Amy threw another punch cracking White Diamond's face. Her face and body started to pixelate like a computer screen going out. Steven grabbed Pink Diamond's large hand trying to get her attention.

"We have to heal her!" Steven cried and Pink Diamond stared at him with tears in her eyes.

"H-How?!" she cried.

"I can do it. Take me to her."

Pink Diamond looked shocked.

"Steven no! You'll be killed! You aren't like us!" Pearl yelled and she started crying herself.

"I'll be fine Pearl."

Pink Diamond grew bigger and picked Steven up.

"Are you sure?" she asked and he nodded.

Pink Diamond began running making the ground shake violently. Amy whipped around as Pink Diamond was only a few feet from her and threw a fist at her but she dodged it. She threw Steven at White Diamond as Amy threw another punch. This hit connected with her body sending her flying into the sand but miraculously not harming her in any way.

"White Diamond!" Steven cried helping her to her feet as the waves crashed over her large feet.

"Stupid- stupid- human."

"Bend down! I need to see your face!" he said.

White Diamond fell forward as she began pixelating again.

"I'm sorry! This is a little gross but let me help!" Steven cried and licked his hands.

He reached out and wiped his saliva all over her face. It sounded like she took a deep breath and the cracked disappeared quickly. White Diamond shook her head and looked at the tiny hybrid before her. She gave him a big smile and picked him up. She placed him on her shoulder and got up.

"Are you ready Rose Quartz's son?"

"I am!"

"You're brave for being so small."

"I get it from my Mom."

White Diamond smiled, "Of course. She was a brave soldier!"

White Diamond began running. She grabbed Amy's arms before she threw another punch. Pink Diamond swung her leg and her foot hit Amy's side. Black liquid poured out of her mouth even more as she screamed like an injured animal making Pink Diamond wince at the sound. She wanted no part of hurting her but they had no choice in this moment.

"Hang on Steven!" White Diamond yelled and Steven grabbed onto her white hair.

Amy struggled against White Diamond's grip pushing her backwards.

Pink Diamond grabbed Amy's legs as she struggled to get free.

X

"This is impossible," Jasper said.

Peridot jabbed a finger into her broad chest, "We have to believe anything is possible!"

"She's… she's powerful! It's hard to think she was nice at some point!" the orange ex-soldier yelled full of fear.

Pearl was stilling crying some with Amethyst trying to console her.

"We have to try, for Amy. Not for the Diamonds but for Amy," Amethyst said, "If we don't everyone on the planet will die."

"Amethyst is right. We can't give up now not after everything Amy had tried to accomplish."

"What was that exactly?" Lapis asked.

"She wanted peace," Peridot said.

"Peace?" Lapis and Jasper said in unison.

"She wanted her friend back and she wanted peace among gems. She had told me so herself but she said she felt silly saying it."

Pearl wiped her tears away, "That's what Rose would want too."

Garnet smiled, "That's true."

"Blue Diamond probably has run off somewhere already," Jasper said looking annoyed and helpless.

"No, she wouldn't. There's no more of our kind on this planet that she knows of," Peridot answered, "She would be scared now. She would be afraid Amy would hunt her down."

That much had to be true.

"Is… is Steven going to be ok?" Pearl asked.

"He's with White Diamond. He will be fine," Garnet answered with a smile, "but we need to look for the enemy."

"Lapis…?" Peridot answered and Lapis rolled her eyes with a smile.

"Sure, give me a minute."

Lapis' wings appeared and she took off into the sky scanning the area for her ex-Diamond.

 _It sure feels weird going against them like I am… I never expected everything to happen this way. I fell in love, I beat Malachite and now I'm fighting the ones who ruled over us for so long. I wonder… if we make it out of this… If I could ask Peridot to marry me like humans do in this world?_

Lapis looked around and noticed a dark spot in the water a mile away from the battle area. There was no mistaking the hair floating in the water- it was Blue Diamond trying to hide herself. Lapis hovered above the water and watched as the Diamond who was once fearless was shivering with fright. Lapis didn't blame her seeing that her sister Diamond was shattered in front of her.

Lapis took off back to the group and landed before them.

"She's hiding in the water."

Garnet nodded, "Let's go!"

"I'm staying here," Jasper said.

Amethyst looked at Garnet then at Jasper.

"That's fine. I understand."

Garnet held out her hand and Jasper took it. They shook hands.

"It was nice being friends. Just in case… you know," Garnet said with a smile.

Jasper nodded with a friendly smile back, "Yea."

The rest of the Crystal Gems took off after Blue Diamond with Lapis' directions leaving Jasper alone. She watched as White Diamond and Pink Diamond tried taking out the corruption without having to hit Amy but they weren't getting anywhere. With Amy struggling against them, she was getting more angry and the black liquid wasn't rushing out fast enough.

 _Is any of us going to make it out of this? Will… Will we be able to see the light of another day or will we be shattered in the sand while Amy kills off the entire planet._

Jasper closed her eyes tightly.

 _Violet… We… we are so different and yet you want me. You're one of the highest ranking gems in the universe but that never mattered to you. You cared about me because you loved me. I treated you like dirt. I gave into Malachite and there you were standing- waiting… No one in the world deserves the love you have to offer…. Even me._

 _If there was anything I could give you… if would be the peace you wanted so much. You already have Pink Diamond. She deserves you more than me._

Amy broke free of their grip, shaking violently like their touches had burned her skin. Steven fell off of White Diamond's shoulder but he started to float in the air. Amy swung and Steven formed a bubble before the hit took place. He landed in the water, coughing up salt water. Amy jumped on top of White Diamond but she formed a white bubble around her.

"Damnit!" White Diamond said yelling throwing the bubble off of her.

"My Diamond."

Pink Diamond looked down, "Jasper- why haven't you went and looked for Blue Diamond?!"

"Fuse with me."

Her pink eyes widened in shock.

"I'm aware of the risk… I want to do this for Amy. She already has you. She wanted peace, so I want to finally give her something back because I failed miserably at showing her the love she needed."

Jasper held out an orange hand, "For her, please."

Pink Diamond nodded and picked Jasper up. Jasper stood in the palm of her hand like a tiny toy.

"I'm ready," Jasper said.

Pink Diamond nodded and used one finger to dance with Jasper. After a few seconds, Jasper's gem began to glow. Amy roared and charged at them but she was blown back by the power of the fusion. Light filled the immediate area blowing sand and water away. White Diamond hurried to the water to get Steven while Amy was distracted.

White Diamond turned around with Steven in the protection of her hands but she almost dropped him upon seeing her friend. There stood a new gem with a Diamond on her stomach and a jasper on her nose. She was ten feet tall with a pink body and orange markings from Jasper's body. Her hair was orange with pink tips with one orange eye and one pink one. She had six arms and she wore a beautiful pink and orange dress that sparkled in the sunlight.

She, whoever she was, was perfect.

"Oh my…"

"Who did… did she fuse with Jasper?" Steven asked.

"Go!" the fusion called, "Take care of Blue Diamond! I have this!"

"Are you sure-

"I've never been more sure my friend."

White Diamond nodded and started running away from the battle area.

"Will they be ok? Won't Jasper disappear?!" Steven cried.

White Diamond couldn't answer him. Jasper would shatter upon serpartion or she would disappear and Pink Diamond would return to normal.

X

X

"Alright Violet I hope you're ready because I won't hold back."

Amy roared and charged at them.

They summoned her whip and the helmet creating a broad sword. The swung with all their might and it hit Amy from her shoulder all the way down to her stomach. She fell into the sand hard throwing black liquid onto the ground. She tried getting back up but her eyes flickered from black to blue. They squinted seeing the change in her even though it was brief.

 _(Pink Diamond) If we don't hurry this up… You will be gone forever._

 _(Jasper) I know and I was aware when I asked you._

 _(Pink Diamond) Let's make this a rush job enough to where we can handle her separated._

 _(Jasper) As you wish My Diamond._

 _(Pink Diamond) We are equal now._

 _(Jasper) Equal…_

They raised the sword in defense as Amy twisted her body in a odd way and threw her whole body at her. They hit her once, twice- three times in the matter of seconds. They were covered in black liquid and so was the ground around them. Amy grabbed her head as her hands began to return to normal and she screamed throwing out more corruption. She was struggling to gain control.

"ARGHHH!" Amy screamed.

They charged at her again with another hit.

 _(Pink Diamond) She's trying to get control! Let's separate!_

 _(Jasper) No! Not until 90% of the corruption is gone! We can't risk it!_

 _(Pink Diamond) Then we may lose you! Don't you care at all-_

 _(Jasper) I don't care! This is for her! I'm doing this for her!_

 _(Pink Diamond) Jasper-_

 _(Jasper) I love her! I would risk everything for her!_

Inside their fusion, Pink Diamond was startled by the fierceness of her feelings for Amy. She decided not to question her any more than that. They continuously landed hit after hit on her as she struggled for control but it seemed no matter the damage they placed upon her, they weren't getting anywhere. They stopped for a second and lost their sword.

"Ughhh…." They groaned and they began to feel weird.

 ** _Creeeakkk_**

"Oh… nooo…" they groaned touching their nose.

X

X

"There she is," Lapis said in a low voice and Garnet nodded.

"Blue Diamond."

She poked her head more out of the water to stare at them. Her eyes looked vacant.

"Surrender."

Blue Diamond stood up towering over them.

"What is there to fight for when my companion has been destroyed and the other two are against me?"

Pearl looked at Amethyst.

"Unfortunately, I can't make a decision other than to beat you."

Blue Diamond smiled, "You can't destroy me. None of you are Diamonds!"

"I am though."

Blue Diamond looked up to see Steven and White Diamond walking closer to her.

"Blue Diamond."

"Why are you doing this?!" she screamed.

"If you promise to side with us then we will spare you," White Diamond said setting Steven next to his friends.

"You want to side with _them?_ " Blue Diamond hissed angrily.

"I sided with Pink Diamond."

Blue Diamond closed her eyes.

"Of course, because you love her don't you?" she asked.

"Yes, she's almost my sister."

Blue Diamond sighed and looked over at the Crystal Gems, "Siding with Pink Diamond is siding with Violet and her friends then. I've heard of the fusion abominations they make."

"Fusion isn't wrong," Steven said.

"What would you know half breed?" she hissed at him.

"Because Garnet is a fusion of love! She is the love between Ruby and Sapphire! No, not all fusions are because of love but because of friendships. To help each other! Haven't you ever fused with anyone?" Steven asked.

"We can't because we absorb our fusion partner if they aren't a Diamond, human."

Steven frowned, "Then how can you judge us?"

She glared at him then back to White Diamond.

"She won't listen Steven, no matter what you say. She won't understand because has never cared about anyone else before."

"That is a lie!" Blue Diamond yelled.

"Really? You, who is most beautiful Diamond has someone she loves?"

Blue Diamond's cheeks darkened.

"I did but… she was destroyed on a mission."

White Diamond raised an eyebrow.

"She was a Citrine. It was before Violet came along. We would meet whenever Yellow Diamond would go out on her space ship… but then she never returned. She was among those who lost their lives against some organic life forms."

"Why did we ever have the stupid rule we couldn't be with anyone?"

Blue Diamond snorted and looked down at the water.

"Because Yellow Diamond had accidently fused with her lover and lost her forever so we agreed to the rule."

White Diamond looked surprised.

"It was a Rose Quartz."

"What?" Steven said in disbelief.

"She became angry afterwards. When she finally separated from her… she was already cracked beyond repair. Even though she told her it was ok… it made her cold and angry at the world."

"Then why did you guys destroy my mothers? Violet's mothers? What purpose did it serve?"

Blue Diamond looked her in the eye, "They were soft because of love. We were diminishing in numbers and we would lose our Homeworld to another race one day. We did what was right."

White Diamond growled.

"It was stupid to create gems out of two other gems. They weren't being produced enough. That's why we eradicated the elder ones and allowed the new generations to stay."

White Diamond became so angry she was shaking.

"If we allowed the elder ones to stay, they could have destroyed a Diamond. They were far too powerful. We did what was best-

White Diamond thrust her hand through Blue Diamond's chest shattering her Diamond. She poofed into a cloud and she was gone. Her shattered pieces fell into White Diamond's hand.

Steven looked up at White Diamond to see tears in her eyes.

 _All of those gems never deserved the fate they saw. No matter what their reasons were. I am no better. I allowed it to happen._

Steven touched her leg and she looked down at him.

"I'm fine. I'm sorry you had to see that."

X

X

They fell to their knees as Amy collapsed onto the ground.

 _(Pink Diamond) Jasper-_

 _(Jasper) I guess this goodbye._

 _(Pink Diamond) Hold on! We can separate on time please!_

 _(Jasper) That's a nice thought…_

 _(Pink Diamond) Please hang on!_

They were suddenly engulfed in white light and reappeared with Pink Diamond holding Jasper in her hands. The gem on her face was cracked pretty bad. Jasper said nothing as Pink Diamond started to cry. She never had the same healing powers like her rose quartz did.

 _I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry-_

"Thank you… My Diamond…"

"I'm sorry…"

"There's nothing to be sorry for… I gave her peace that's all I wanted."

Jasper poofed and her cracked gem was all that remained.

Pink Diamond looked around hoping to see someone else but it was just her, Jasper's gem and a knocked-out Amy. She crawled over to Amy and turned her over to see her gem too was cracked. She started cry harder than she ever had in her whole existence. Why would a Diamond cry for a little gem? A half gem and half Diamond?


	21. Finding Inner Peace

_Jasper opened her eyes and looked around. She… was alive?_

 _"_ _What?"_

 _"_ _You aren't out of the woods just yet."_

 _Jasper looked to the side to see Pink Diamond standing there._

 _"_ _What's going on? Where am I?"_

 _"_ _A piece of me is lodged in your gem. So, I can talk to you now. Since we saved her."_

 _"_ _About what?"_

 _"_ _I do love her. Violet that is."_

 _Jasper glared at her._

 _"_ _But Violet is no longer Violet. She's Amy."_

 _Pink Diamond sat down beside of her._

 _"_ _Diamonds belong together."_

 _Pink Diamond smiled, "Not always. There's only been one pair of Diamonds to actually exist and love each other. White Diamond's mothers. Red Diamond and Black Diamond."_

 _"_ _You make it sound like it's impossible."_

 _Pink Diamond smiled, "We gems are a dominating species. To be with someone of equal power… Causes problems. Even Silver Diamond found Purple Diamond to be of equal power even though she wasn't a Diamond."_

 _"_ _What's your point?" Jasper asked._

 _"_ _I love Violet more than anything but I can see that brief moment she took away my corruption… That she truly loves you. She loves you because you're the exact opposite of her in every way. You're her other half- everything she isn't. That's absolutely wonderful."_

 _Jasper turned dark orange._

 _"_ _I wish Pearl would see… that White Diamond loves her very much."_

 _"_ _You mean her? That one? She's so bossy?" Jasper answered looking surprised._

 _"_ _White Diamond loved giving her 'servants' freedom of speech. Pearl was very passive but she was always bright. To be honest I was surprised when she went with that Rose Quartz."_

 _Jasper looked saddened by the memory._

 _"_ _Didn't it hurt… being shattered?"_

 _Pink Diamond nodded, "It hurt more than anything but… I know why they did it. I couldn't be mad at them. How could I when I helped do the same thing thousands of years before?"_

 _Jasper said nothing. Pink Diamond placed a hand on the top of her head and patted her smiling._

 _"_ _It's time for you to wake up…"_

X

X

"Ugh…" Jasper opened her eyes and looked around.

The Crystal Gems were standing a few feet from her and Steven was sitting by her side.

"Hey, how do you feel?" he asked.

"How? I… I thought I was gone?" she asked but he just laughed.

"Pink Diamond came running with you in her hands begging us to fix you. I fixed Amy's gem too."

Jasper's eyes widened, "Her… her gem was cracked?"

Steven nodded.

Jasper rubbed her face.

"Do you want to say good bye?" Steven asked with a sad look on his face.

"Goodbye?"

She looked up to see Pink Diamond holding Amy in her arms. Amy was still out of it apparently. She looked so peaceful sleeping there. Jasper stood up, stumbling forward. White Diamond began stepping into a space ship with the bubbled remains of Blue Diamond.

"Wait! Where are you taking her?!" Jasper yelled.

Pink Diamond looked at White Diamond.

"There's no technology here to help her. Besides… she is half Diamond and has duty to fulfil in Homeworld," White Diamond answered.

"She belongs here with me!" Jasper yelled.

"She doesn't."

"I didn't almost die so you could take her away!"

Garnet placed a hand on her shoulder, "It'll be fine. She needs help to where we can't help her. Not even Steven can help her now."

Jasper threw her hand off of her and started walking away.

"We have to go," Pink Diamond said looking down at her.

White Diamond looked at Pearl. Something inside of her started to hurt and she couldn't explain it.

"Hey," Pink Diamond said softly, "Maybe you should talk to her."

"No, because she'll never see me as anything else but her "Diamond.""

They left onto the space ship and they were gone.

X

X

Luckily the beach house didn't receive much damage. The black liquid was even gone. Garnet, Lapis and Peridot were fixing the minor damage while Steven played in the water with Connie. About half a mile down Jasper was sitting at the water's edge. Everyone had tried talking to her but she wouldn't answer.

"You think she'll be ok?" Connie asked staring at the orange figure in the distance.

"I don't know. I didn't want Amy to leave either."

"Why did they take her away?"

"Because she was sick beyond repair I think…"

"Steven! Connie! Are you hungry?!" Pearl called.

"Yes!" they answered in unison.

Lapis stood on the roof looking over at Jasper.

"I hope Amy comes back."

"I hope so too," Garnet answered.

Lapis took off into the air and landed beside of Jasper.

"Jasper."

Jasper made no movement.

"I heard you fused with Pink Diamond."

Jasper ripped her eyes off of the ocean and stared at the ocean gem blankly.

"Only you would be able to do that."

Jasper's eyes started to tear up.

"That means… the love that you had for Amy was much stronger than Pink Diamond's love for her. That's pretty awesome."

Jasper started shaking from crying. Lapis rubbed her back gently and laid her head on her shoulder.

"I'm sorry things turned out the way they did… but at least she's alive. At least she can come back some day."

Jasper threw her arms around Lapis' slender body and sobbed against her while Lapis hugged her head fighting back her own tears.

X

X

After a week, they managed to bring Jasper inside finally. She just sat on the floor in Steven's room in front of the TV but it was some progress. Lapis continued to talk to her as much as she could, considering she was the only one who had fused with Jasper before. Jasper was a big softie and she dearly missed Amy.

Everyone would sit up in Steven's room and hang with her and talk even if she didn't answer. Even Amethyst would do her best to change her mind about things but Jasper gave short nods or grunts. Occasionally Jasper would stare at Pearl remembering Pink Diamond's words. It seemed so unreal that the Diamonds themselves had loved lesser gems like herself or even someone as common as Pearl.

Another two weeks passed before Jasper started to join in on conversations and activities. She was learning to cook with Pearl and makes all kinds of cakes and brownies to the point Steven couldn't eat anymore. Amethyst had fun eating though. Jasper wasn't sure if she would ever completely be ok, but she felt a little better being around everyone.

X

Four months had passed and there was no word from Homeworld or the Diamonds that were left. Since there was no army appearing, there wasn't much to worry about except for Amy's well-being. Even Pearl and Garnet started expressing their concern for Amy as well, but not in front of Jasper. Jasper would still daze off into her thoughts a few times a day but at least she was talking now.

Winter time had passed and it was going onto spring now. They went on a few missions taking care of corrupted gems here and there. Steven had even suggested fixing the galaxy warp but Garnet said no. Even though Blue Diamond and Yellow Diamond was out of the picture, some of the gems under them might try and conquer Earth and that was the last thing they need. Even Jasper had agreed because she knew what a lot of them were like.

Lapis and Peridot started spending more time at the barn making meepmorps together. Everything was shifting back to the way it was before Amy showed up but the difference was that Jasper was there. The more time she spent away from Amy the more and more she felt like she didn't belong. She didn't fit in with the Crystal Gems. She was so much different than them- she wasn't inspired to join a rebellion by Rose Quartz or was she child of hers so why stay?

X

X

It was almost June now. Jasper was sitting in the sand thinking about where she wanted to go. She didn't want to crash onto the barn since Lapis and Peridot were a couple living their life together. They had officially gotten married two weeks ago by Mayor Dewey and it was a nice thing. Jasper thought humans were weird organic creatures, but it was nice they had ritual where they committed to each other for the rest of their lives.

"I guess it's time to go."

Jasper rubbed her face then hugged her knees to her chest.

 _Whirrrlllll Whorrrrl_

Jasper looked up trying to make sense where that sound was coming from. She turned around looking frantically when a light beamed down onto the water.

"What the hell-

Jasper covered her eyes when the light became too bright.

"What the hell!" she yelled.

"Wow… It's been a really long time I suppose. From what everyone has told me."

Jasper looked up and her yellow eyes widened in shock.

"Amy…?"

There she stood with long white hair and her skin was a bluish white color. Her eyes were purple and the gem on her chest was white. She was a little taller than Jasper. She wore a white dress with a black silk ribbon around her waist tied into a bow in the back with black slip on shoes like Pearl's.

"Amy?!" Jasper cried jumping up, "What happened to you?!"

"This is how I look without any corruption apparently," she said smiling.

Jasper stepped forward, tears running down her face. Amy bent down a little wiped them off her face.

"I missed you Jasper."

She shrunk down to the size she was when she met everyone.

"I-I-I-

Amy started to cry too and she jumped up throwing her arms around Jasper's neck. The both of them started crying, falling into the sand together.

"I missed you so much! I never thought you were coming back!" Jasper cried.

"I'm sorry you risked your life for mine! I can't believe you fused with Pink Diamond and brought me back! I love you so much!" Amy cried.

Jasper pulled her face from her shoulder and cupped her cheeks.

"I would do anything to bring you back. I love you Amy."

"I love you Jasper," she whispered.

X

X

 _Knock knock_

Pearl frowned and wiped her hands off. Everyone was in town except for Jasper and Jasper wouldn't knock. Pearl opened the screen door and looked out to see White Diamond standing there. Pearl stood there staring at her unsure what to say to her. White Diamond chuckled at Pearl who's mouth was hanging open a little bit.

"So…"

Pearl frowned.

"I've come to talk to you."

"I'm no longer a servant for you or anyone else."

White Diamond looked sad for a second, "I wasn't aware I treated you that way."

Pearl blushed a soft blue and looked away.

"So, I take it you don't know why I'm here. The smartest Pearl in the universe hasn't figured it out yet…" she said smiling stepping closer to her.

"Figure out what?" Pearl asked confused and blushing in embarrassment.

"Since… Since we are free to love who we want and I don't have to worry about you being shatter by someone like a Diamond… I came here to confess my feelings of thousands of years."

"What?"

"Pearl, I admire everything about you. How smart you and how you talk. How you carry yourself… I always had much respect for you. To everyone else… you were a common pearl but you were my pearl. You meant everything to me," White Diamond said blushing, "I knew you had fallen for Rose Quartz and I had accepted it a long time ago when the rebellion happened but I know… she gave up her form for Steven. It may be selfish to ask you this now but… will you be with me? I've always loved you."

Pearl covered her mouth with both hands in shock. _White Diamond loved her?!_

"But you're… you're a Diamond!" she whispered.

"That doesn't mean much anymore," White Diamond said blushing, "Everyone had started have children with the one they love creating gems almost as powerful as me. It's fine though."

White Diamond took one of Pearl's hand held it in hers.

"I got my mothers back and so did Violet but she's not really violet anymore I guess."

"My life is here," Pearl said and White Diamond nodded in agreement.

"Of course. Though I wanted to ask if you would be willing to come to Homeworld one week every month and I'll come see you here for two week. What do you think? Will you be with me?"

Pearl's face was dark blue now.

"I'm sorry if it was a lot to take in. If you want, you can ask Pink Diamond. She knew about my affections for you since the moment I landed my eyes on you. You were the pearl to break the mold."

"What would everyone think back on Homeworld?" Pearl asked.

White Diamond laughed, "I already told everyone about you."

Pearl smiled.

"So, is that a yes?"

"Yes."

White Diamond picked Pearl up and hugged her.

X

X

Amy laid in the sand with Jasper holding hands.

"Homeworld looks the same but everything is different."

"Really?"

"Yep."

They laid in silence for a few minutes.

"Where do you want to live?" Amy asked.

"I don't belong anywhere."

"Then… I'll follow you everywhere. I told them I couldn't stay there forever because the love of my life was on Earth. Everyone understood."

Jasper smiled at her.

"I promised to go back and help when they needed me too. I hope that's ok."

Jasper nodded.

"Where do you wanna go?" Amy asked.

"My home is with you."

"Then can we stay here most of the time?"

Jasper nodded, "Can we see the world?"

"Of course."

 ** _Well that is end of my first Steven Universe story! I had 9 reviews, 22 Followers and 17 Favorites and 3881 views! Even if a lot of people weren't interested it was great having those who read from beginning to end! Thank you everyone! I feel like I tied everything up just fine but if you felt like I missed anything I'd be more than happy to fill you in!_**

 ** _I hope everyone watched the new episodes! They are so good and it was a little dark but we knew that was going to happen! Until next time- thank you everyone!_**

 ** _-Astropurple009-_**


End file.
